teenage dream
by fabulouis91
Summary: Rated M for safety. Love, Laughs, Sadness, Betrayal... Please Read and Review. Story better than Summary I promise. I know you guys read my stories. This is my most read story out of seven. You guys sure do love Romione x R&R x
1. Bloody Shark

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

(The characters are roughly 16-18)

_Walk with me_

Ron POV  
>We were gathered in the massive Library. The group surrounding the fire. I was up on the leather quilted couch with Harry, Hermione on the armchair.<br>" Hey, d'you wanna go to Hogsmead for a Christmas mixer tonight? 7pm 'til 3am?" Harry said in a chirpy voice. I looked at him through peered brows.  
>" Are we not in school tomorrow ?" Hermione asked with such seriousness. He shook his head and played around with his tie.<br>" No. December break starts at the end of today. 2 weeks of Women, Dancing and drinking. Lots of drinking." He chuckled, his knee purposley hitting mine as a hint. I shook my head and held up my hands.  
>" No. I'm getting an early night, Harry. Snape's worked me to the bone this season. Got Quidditch match tomorrow afternoon. Hooch gave us morning training." I laughed, looking into the flames. "Playin' Hufflepuff. Gonna beat Hufflepuff. Gonna kick their arse!" I chuckled.<br>" Ah crap! I forgot about Quidditch !" Harry cursed. Hermione giggled that cheeky giggle. It gave me butterflies.  
>" Ron, Harry, Hermione, guess what ?" Neville said, rushing in from the large oak door. I looked over my shoulder and kneeled facing the back of the couch. " We-... Sorry..." He panted. Moments passed before he looked at me and Harry. "Since we're becoming Year 11's at the end of the day... Gryffindor Boys dorms are getting mixed with the Girls dorms." He almost squealed. My jaw dropped and Hermione scoffed. I turned to look at her.<br>" That's all we need. Boys interferring in our beauty sleep." Hermione smiled with her face still buried in the big encyclopedia. I rolled my eyes and sat back down, facing the fire once again.  
>" Guess I'm not getting an early night after all." I laughed to myself.<br>" The lists are one the notice board in the common room. And guess what Ron...?" Neville nudged. I sighed and looked at him behind me.  
>" What is it Nev ?" I asked, suddenly becoming tired.<br>" You, Harry, Luna and Hermione are in a room." He laughed.  
>" WHAT ?" Me and Hermione almost shouted in sync. I had to pretend I didn't want to be in the same room as her. Harry laughed and got up. HE grabbed his satchel and smiled at us before leaving quietly, probablly to check out this 'list'.<p>

HErmione gathered up her books and shoved them into her bag. She watched me as she done so.  
>" I'll see you guys at the Mixer." Neville said before running off again.<br>" Ron, you're in my Charms class right ?" Hermione smiled. She stood up and I copied. I nodded. It was just me and her now. I nodded again. "O-kay!" She giggled. "Well, would you like to walk me there ?" She asked. I laughed quietly like achild until I found my voice.  
>" Sure." I said. We walked down the towering towers. Beside eachother the whole way until we got to the courtyard.<br>" Damn!" She cursed as she lifted her bag over her head. She forgot her robe. The snow was heavy and thick. People were struggling to walk in it. I slipped my robe off and handed it to her. She refused.  
>" C'mon! It's fine. What are friends for right ?" I laughed. I was standing in my thin grey v-neck, my tie madly flapping about in the wind.<br>" Thanks, Ron." Hermione said, beginning to walk with the robe grazing the deep snow. My robe was about 4 sizes to big for her. " This is usually Harry's job. Walking me to classes." She laughed. I joined and Seamus wolf-whistled at us.  
>" Oy oy !" He laughed with the rest of the Slytherin guys.<br>" So immature !" She cursed, taking the hood down as we got into the dry. I sniggered and she handed me back my robe.  
>" Back to the subject- I like it better when you walk me. We actually converse. Not just the occasional mumble." She finished.<br>" Thanks, I guess ?" I sorta asked, walking into the large, dark classroom. I took my rightful seat infront of her, in the back corner of the room. Right infront of the door but right next to one of the many bustling fires. Professor Flitwick stood at the head of the class, all the way down at the front.  
>" Swish and Flick. Show me your swish and flick !" HE demanded, revising quickly with us. I hesitated before picking up my wand.<br>" Swish..." I muffled, moving my hand witht the first movement, "And Flicker" I said, completing the move. I repeated a few times and there was a loud boom. I had accidentally blown up the empty desk infront of me. Thank God it was empty in the first place.

Everybody turned and looked at me.  
>" Sorry !" I said quietly, leaning back in my chair. Slouching. HErmione tapped my shoulder and I turned. "What ?"<br>" You're an idiot, Ronald! A babbling idiot!" She chirped, scruffing up my hair with her wand-hand. I smiled and felt like a puppy getting clapped.  
>" Mr. Weasley !" Flitwick said, inviting me up to the front. I Sighed and Hermione nudged me onwards. "Since you're being remarkably good a the Swish and Flick, I want to try something else with you." HE stated as I strolled casually down the large empty aisle to the front. He was propped up on several book and he indicated next to him. I stood next to him and he sighed.<br>" Wand." He demanded. I grunted and gave it to him. He inspected it carefully before throwing it to one of the students in the front row. "Now, this will only work if you are in a good mood. Good vibes and stuff." He began. I nodded and already had something in mind. "Think of the best thing you've ever seen or heard and keep it there." He reported. His hands went up to my eyes and closed them, leaving me in complete blackness. Her laugh replayed over and over in my head.  
>" One, two, three !" HE almost yelled, followed by a students voice.<br>" Animagus !" The student yelled. I Felt myself change. I kept my eyes closed and her voice still streamed through my brain.  
>" Open your eyes, Ron." Flitwick said. I done so and opened them. I was at ground level. I was a Beagle puppy. If only I could blush. I could of been a dinosaur or a bloody shark but no. I was a puppy. "Now, with the sound you have been thinking of in your head will play when you bark. Give it a try." HE insturcted. I quivvered and my tail went between my legs. I began to whine.<br>" Don't be shy, Ron !" Hermione shouted from the back. I was mentally smiling. I plucked up the courage and barked. Her laughter went through the room. I barked again and sat on the floor.  
>" Animagus !" The student repeated. I eventually stood back up and my face was red hot.<br>" Good work." Flitwick said, patting my arm. "Off you go." He smiled. I sighed heavily and walked around the side, brushing against the wall as I walked. Hermione pulled out the seat next to her and I grabbed my bag, putting it under the empty desk next to her.  
>" I'm so embarassed !" I sighed, putting my head onto the desk.<p>

Hermione POV  
>I kept looking at the front, not even listening to a word Professor Flitwick was saying. Ron was clutching my bottle of water against his red hot forehead.<br>" Are you going to the Three Broomsticks tonight ?" Ron asked me. I looked at him with a smile and shook my head.  
>" No. I don't wanna drink tonight." I sighed, looking back to the front.<br>" C'mon. Don't have to drink alot." He persuaded, tapping a rhythm on his thigh. I stammered and spoke again.  
>" I thought you were staying here ?"<br>" Well, Wolverine wont be going anywhere !" He smirked, making me quietly laugh. I nodded and smiled back.  
>" OK. I'll get you there at 7:30 or 8?" I asked. I bit my lip as he ran his hand through his messy ginger hair.<br>" 8. If that's OK with you ?" He said bcoming very considerate. I nodded and the large bell went from the courtyard, signalling 4:30. End of Season. We stood up in sync and walked outside. the snow had stopped but was just gently and rarely falling. We walked up to our new dorms in the thick of conversation. "After you." He smiled, letting me go into the new room first. He threw his bag onto one of the beds and I threw mine too. Right next to his. I didn't want him to get any hints. I opened up my wardrobe which was inbetween our beds and pulled out clothes. Dresses and skirts and shirts and jeans. He just watched in awe. He opened up his on the opposite side and pulled out a jumper and jeans. He didn't have to decide. I hesitated and took my tie off as I thought about what to wear.

8pm  
>Outside the pub.<br>Still Hermione POV

I rubbed my hands together and breathed into my pale grey scarf. I pulled my bobble hat down even further and rocked back and forth on my heels.  
>" Hermione ! Sorry we're late !" HArry pleaded, running up to me, Ron slowly tagging behind. "We were at the gym and got too involved!" HE laughed. I crossed my arms as he gave me a sweaty, BO filled hug. " I'll get us a drink." He smiled before he walked inside. Ron panted and sighed as he reached me. I giggled and he hugged me.<br>" Yeah. Sorry we're late." He said, letting out a relieved sigh. I held him longer than Harry, just relishing the moment. I actually enjoyed the sweaty smell from him.  
>" Are you guys coming in or what ?" Luna asked ask she opened up the door. I snapped from his hold and nodded. I walked inside, grinning to myself like a little girl. I sat next to Harry at the bar and sipped at the toxic tasting drink he had got me.<br>" IRish Coffee. Hot Baileys." HE laughed, drinking his own. I nodded and took mine in almost one gulp.  
>" Yay ! We're getting fun Hermione tonight !" Ron laughed, sitting on the opposing side of Harry. I nodded then shook my head.<br>" I'm always fun." I stated.

A few hours later  
>Back in their dorm.<p>

Ron POV  
>I sighed, unable to sleep. Too many nerves about the game tomorrow.<br>" Hermione? Are you awake ?" I whispered, rolling onto my side, looking at the bed across from me.  
>" Yeah. I can't sleep." She said, rolling to face me.<br>" I'm scared about tomorrow." I admitted. She looked up at me and smiled.  
>" Me and HArry, Luna and Neville will be there. Ginny, Fred and George too. It'll all be OK. I promise." She said.<br>" Don't worry about it, Ron. It doesn't matter if you lose this." Harry jumped in from his bed. I sighed and put my hand at my forehead.  
>" Hey, Ron ? What happened today in Charms? Why did that happen ?" HErmione asked me. I stuttered and hummed to myself coming up with the worst lie ever.<br>" Well it wasn't going to be Harry, was it ?" I joked.  
>" What happened in Charms ?" Harry asked, sitting up in his bed, supporting himself with his elbows.<br>" Well, I was transformed into a dog and we had to think about something good that we've seen or heard..." I started off, pushing myself to do this. "And I replayed Hermione's giggle into a bark." I admitted. He burst out laughing and was having a good old chuckle. "It was really embarassing!" I defended with a sigh. I turned on my back and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep.


	2. Good Luck

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

Good Luck

Ron POV  
>I stood with my broomstick. My Quidditch uniform fresh on. Harry patted my shoulder and I jumped up and down. The snow was falling thick today. The game will be really difficult.<br>" Harry! Ron!" Hermione said from behind the team. I turned and she came running up to us.  
>" How did you get past ?" Harry asked. She shrugged and put her wand away into her jeans pocket.<br>" Good luck." She whispered, hugging Harry for quite a long time. She kissed his cheek and stepped back, looking at me with her big brown eyes. I teased and pointed to my cheek jokingly. She smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me brightly and passionatley on my lips. The amount of years I had wanted to do this with her. We really got into it and I dropped my broom, hugging her back. My tongue separated our lips, battling intensley. It turned from a snog, to a kiss, to a peck on the cheek. Ending with a tight hug. I was goofishly smiling.  
>" Good luck, Ron." She whispered, puling from me and kissing me briefly. She brushed my cheek with her thumb before walking away, back up to the stands. I picked my broom back up and put my hand on my heart, leaning against the wall.<br>" Nice one mate. Have you told her that you're going back home for Christmas ?" HArry asked as we walked onto the field. I shook my head before we went up into the air, still talking. Me and Harry occasionally had the low-profile postitions and today was one of those days.  
>" Nah, but you're welcome to come along, mate. My mum misses you around the house. So does Dad, mind you." I smiled. He patted my shoulder.<br>" That sounds great. Thanks. Can't pass on your mothers peach and apple cream tart, now, can I?" HE laughed as the whistle went off. My mouth watered at the thought of it. We stayed at the side, occasionally moving for the Snitch. "Are you going to get with her before New Year ?" He asked, batting the Snitch into one of the 3 posts without thinking twice. Cheers were heard.  
>" 50 points to Gryffindor !" The commontater said loudly.<p>

" Nah. It's not important to do that." I defended, fixing my cloak and dusting off my broomstick.  
>" But it's highly recommended." He laughed. I shook my head and went over to the other side of the stadium. "But what if she initiates it, Ron? Are you going to say 'no' if she throws herself at you?" He asked, following right on my tail.<br>" I'm her friend. Not her gay friend, Harry !" I chuckled to myself. He made a noise of approval and hit my shoulder.  
>" Now that is the Ron Weasley I know !" Harry smirked.<p>

A Few hours later in the Hogwarts Express.  
>Hermione tagged along.<br>Her, Harry & Ron are in a booth.  
>About 5 pm.<p>

Harry POV  
>" Damn it, Harry !" She cursed as I played down my Royal Flush. I sniggered and collected the cards back up. "How do you do it ?" Hermione smiled, leaning back into the seat as we came closer and closer to the station.<br>" Skill. Years and Years of practise with your Ginger little boy-toy." I said, putting the deck away. She kicked me under the table. "It's the truth. He can't play for chocolate frogs, HErmione." I laughed. Ron awoke from his deep slumber and smiled.  
>" Somebody kicked me." He said hazily. Ron cleared his throat and got up, cracking his fingers and joints. "It hurt." He laughed quietly. I looked at Hermione who was collecting her large purple handbag, filled with clothes and other girly items.<br>" I just lost my food ration to Harry, here." She smirked. Ron rolled his eyes and dove for my sleeve, showing the cards I had hidden up there. She gasped. "Harry James Potter !"  
>" Well, you're both as thick as Neville sometimes. And you wern't catching on that I had been given 2 Royal flushes and 3 Full houses !" I said, grabbing my belongings too.<br>" It's alright. Mums making bacon sarnies. Crispy from edge to middle." Ron laughed, sitting next to Hermione.  
>" Up next; Kings Cross station." The ticket conductor said, closing us into that small booth.<br>" Fred&George left earlier so they're picking us up." Ron stated, smiling at us both. I nodded and took a big, lion-like yawn, jolting as the train ground to a halt.  
>" This stop; Kings Cross Station." Hermione mocked, standing up. She wrapped herself up in her scarves and put her bag over her shoulder.<p>

We all went off to the car park and waited. And waited. And waited.  
>" Where the bloody hell are they ?" I scowled, kicking the snow at my feet. Hermione sighed. Ron wasn't realy all that bothered. HE probablly hadn't even noticed the snow.<br>" Let's go guys !" Ron smiled, pointing out the silver, beaten up Volvo. I humphed my large black holdall over my shoulder.  
>" Oy oy !" They both shouted in sync with eachother. "Ronald !" George said, taking his brothers bag with a punch to the arm.<br>" Hermione, looking gorgeous as always." Fred complimented, taking 'Miones bag.  
>" And Harry." They said in sync. I sighed and handed them the heaviest bag.<br>" Hey, Ron. HEard about what happened in Charms last night at the mixer, way to destroy you rep." Fred laughed out loud as we drove to the Weasley home.  
>" Shut it. I was really embarassed." He defended with a smile. Fred and George rolled their eyes at the same time. "It was really bad!" Ron sighed, hitting his brothers shoulder in the passenger seat.<br>" Just wait 'til we're home. Goin' down, Ronny." George smirked, pulling into the street and parking outside the two houses. I stepped out first onto the icy road, followed by Hermione and Ron.  
>" Cooo'e !" Molly squealed from the front door which just appeared out of nowhere. Ron threw his bag over his shoulder and ran up to his mum, hugging her tightly. Hermione went next. "Oh, Hermione. How you've grown !" She laughed, hugging Hermione and brushing down the back of her hair from under her beanie. "And Harry. I've missed you." She smiled, deeply embracing me. I smiled and returned the hug. "Now theres food and some Cider in the fridge, just help yourselves !" She giggled from behind as I walked into the hot house. The heat flooding from the kitchen. I began walking with her closely behind me.<br>" Harry !" Ginny squealed. I looked behind me and let Molly past as her daughter ran into my arms. I smoothed down the back of her hair and inhaled her sweet, Gingery scent.  
>" I thought you were staying at Hogwarts ?" She giggled. I shook my head and pulled from her.<br>" Ron invited me back for Christmas." I chuckled pressing my lips to hers.

Ron POV.  
>" I'll see what's taking so long." I said to Dad, swinging open the kitchen door to see them both in the hall. Inside the depths of eachothers mouths.<br>" Ginny ?" Hermione quietly gasped. They both turned and Harrys face fell. I couldn't make out anywords. Harry tried to talk to me but I just shook my head in disbelief.  
>"We really didn't want you to find out this way." Ginny pleaded. I sighed and looked at the ground, fighting back tears.<br>" How long has it been going on ?" I asked, growling slightly. There was a long paue before I snapped. "How long ?"  
>" 8 months !" Harry sheepishly and cowardly admitted. I said nothing for a while. I stood almost shaking.<br>" I think I want to be alone for a while." I said, pouncing up the stairs to my room. I Slammed my door shut and lay on my bed, turning down the picture of me, Ginny and Mum.  
>" Ron ?" Hermione quietly said through the door with a chap. She sighed when I didn't reply. "I'll sit out here all night you know. Just talk to me." She almost begged. I bit the inside of my lip before I got up and opened the door. She was casually leaning against it, her index fimger scraping some of the doorframe. "What's really upset you Ron ?" 'Mione asked, walking past me and sitting against my footboard of my bed. I closed the door and sat infront of her.<br>" I'm happy for them, 'Mione. I really am." I smiled. She put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a cuddle.  
>" But ?" She continued.<br>" But, how could he keep a secret that big from me for that long ? I really thought Ginny would of told me atleast." I quietly said, almost whispering. She nodded.  
>" Well, they were trying to find the right time I guess. And you heard Harry. It wasn't meant to happen. It was friendship which turned into something more by accident." She defended. I let out a groan and stood up.<br>" Why are you always right ?" I laughed, holding her hand when she was still on the bed. She hopped up and walked over to the door.  
>" I listen. Like, all the time, Ron." Hermione giggled." Are you going to say anything to them ?" She questioned. I just shrugged and she cocked her head to the side slightly. "Yeah. Just accept that they kept the biggest secret in the world from me." I laughed when she opened the door.<p>

She went to walk down the stairs with me when I stopped her suddenly.  
>" 'Mione? Just to be clear about this; Are we infact going out ?" I asked, taking her other hand. She just looked at me with a quirk.<br>" You're the first boy I've ever kissed. Ever! We've been friends for too long I think." Hermione smiled.  
>" Oh woah. Me too. I thought it was just me who thought that." I laughed, dropping one of her hands and walking down to the kitchen with her. She was just smiling the whole way down. We came to Harry and Ginny. They were the only two people who knew about me and 'Mione.<br>" Go on." She encouraged, letting go of my hand and walking into the dining room. I sighed and laughed, scraping the back of my neck.  
>" Sorry for the way I acted. I was just in shock. Forgive me ?" I stammered, looking at the ground the whole time I spoke. " I guess it's a bit late for giving you both <em>my<em> personal blessing." I chuckled.  
>" Thank you, Ron. " Harry sighed, giving me a tight, brother-like hug. I nodded and hugged him back. My bestfriend. My brother.<br>We walked into the kitchen and everybody was up one end of the table near Dad. Mum was slaving carelessly over the stove. Now was my chance.  
>" Hi Mum." I smiled, leaning on my elbow facing her. She briefly smiled back at me.<br>" What's the matter Ronny ?" She asked, plating up the bacon sarnies.  
>" I have a girlfriend." I blurted out. She stopped whizzing about and looked at me over her glasses. I was scared to say anything else to her. She went to speak then stopped and thought for a bit.<br>" Who is it ?" Mum quizzed me, putting her hands on her hips.  
>" 'Mione." I smiled childishly. Her jaw dropped and she smiled wide. She was speechles. I nodded and she gave me a big, cosy cuddle.<br>" Our Hermione ?" She squealed quietly. I nodded again and she kissed my cheek.  
>" But don't make a big deal about it Nothing will change when she visits ,Ma." I laughed.<br>" Except she'll be in your bed and you'll be on the couch." She laughed, jokingly.  
>" Ma, please! You can trust me." I sighed, peeling from her and walking up to the head of the table, my hand firmly on Dads shoulders when I sat between him and 'Mione.<p>

"Ron, I hope it's OK that we gave your bedroom to Kreature for Christmas..." Dad stated, sipping his ale and smiling at everybody.  
>" What ?" I muttered suddenly. He shrugged and Mum served all the rolls and sauces and good home-cooking.<br>" Well, we didn't think you were coming home and he's getting a little bit sick." Mum smiled. I rolled my eyes and things were strangley comfortable as we ate. Fred was next to Hermione and George was next to Ginny. They were throwing random blasts of air, fire and water at eachother from across the table. One hand on their wand and the other with a roll. Hermione quietly got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out a large bottle of Magners. She grabbed two glasses and sat back down, a crack heard throughout the room. She put the glasses and the bottle down before pulling out parts of her wand. Fragments scattering onto her empty plate. George laughed randomly as she tried to peice the wand back together.


	3. Ruckus

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

Ruckus

Bedtime (11 pm)  
>Hermione's on the couch and Ron's on the floor next to her.<br>Hermione POV

He stirred in his comfortable slumber. I sighed heavily and pulled the thick feather quilt up to my face. It was another restless night. How I tossed and I turned on the large couch.  
>" 'Mione! Lie still." Ron said, startling me into a gasp. I clutched the skin covering where my heart was and calmed down.<br>" Ron! I thought we went over this. Give me warning !" I laughed, rolling onto my front and looking down at him on the ground. He smiled up at me and I let out a sigh. "Good sleep ?" I asked, my hand brushing the carpet beneath me. He shook his head and got up, the duvet dropping from him.  
>" Up." He demanded, whipping the quilt from me. I flinched and stood up next to him.<br>" What are you doing ?" I questioned in the midst of a yawn. He flattened out the quilt on the top of the couch and told me to go in at the side. I looked at him with confusion and he gestured. I groaned and crawled into the corner, my knees up at my chest. He grabbed his quilt from the floor and took the space next to me on the couch. The quilt spread out over us and he put his arm around my shoulder.  
>"Hermione? When did you know that you 'loved' or 'liked' me ?" He asked, nestling into the arm cushion. I sighed and laughed.<br>" Well, remember that time when you got bit by that tiny, teeny dog and you were writhing round in pain ? That's when I knew it had to be you." I cringed. He scoffed nd kissed the top of my head.  
>" That thing was huge." He smirked.<br>" Ok, same question to you then?" I said,, cozying up to his chest. He laughed and just hugged me tighter.  
>" Well, that time Hagrid came back from Azkaban and you went to hug me and you just shook my hand instead." Ron smarted. I gave a bout of giggles. He nodded and I looked up at him, met with a crushing of the lips.<br>" Merry Christmas, Hermione." Ron smiled, breaking the kiss and hugging me again. I cuddled into him closer and he was near the edge. "It's like you actually want the couch to yourself. " He smirked.  
>"Maybe I do." I laughed, closing my eyes, almost going to sleep.<p>

Ron POV  
>" Watcha doin' ?" Harry said childishly from the door behind us.. George laughed shortly after ward. I looked down at Hermione who was shakking her head.<br>" Uhhm, uhh, nightmares. Yeah, nightmares." She stammered, her eyebrows making funny shapes.  
>" Are you dressed ?" George asked. I growled and got up from the couch. I pointed at my socks and boxers and my torso.<br>" Yes !" I almost snapped. Harry ws grinning like a complete idiot. "Why are you down here ?" I asked. Harry shook his head, still grinning foolishly.  
>" Just heard some ruckus. That's all. So, whatcha doin' ?" George repeated, beginning to smile. I shook my head. "Aren't you meant to be sharing a bed with Kreature tonight ?" He giggled, Fred coming up behind him with sleepy hair and emotions.<br>" Has he done it yet ?" He asked, yawning. I raised my eyebrow and Harry shook his head. "Right. You owe me a tenner. Both of you. Come on. Cough up." Fred demanded, laughing quietly. I blinked furiously and Harry walked out, going up to probablly my little sisters room.  
>" I'll give you it tomorrow." George recovered as he closed the door on us. I turned and looked at 'Moine who was happily giggling and smiling.<br>" I can't believe we have to go back on Boxing Day, Ron. I mean, we're never out of that place." She sighed, pulling back part of the duvet for me. I wriggled in beside her and smirked.  
>" I know. We can't to a bloody thing about it though. They just want whats best for us, 'Ermione." I said, smiling at her. She nodded and turned to face the outside of the couch. Her hand was over my bellybutton, scraping my side with her medium length nails.<p>

Back at Hogwarts.  
>6 months later.<br>Ron & Hermione still going strong... for now.

Hemione POV  
>" Look, Ron! I told you it was nobody with me outside the ThreeBroomsticks! Can you not believe me ?" I asked, burying my face into my books for revision.<br>" So you admit there was somebody! " He shot back. I was stuck for words.  
>" Ron! I don't need all this extra stress! Now, bugger off and let me revise !" I almost screamed at him. He straightened up and nodded. HE said nothing else and when he turned to walk away, he spoke. I cut him off though.<br>" Get out and stay out of my life, Ron Weasley !" I yelled. He nodded and smiled.  
>" No problem there then !" He shouted back, slamming the door of the dorm. I groaned and threw my books to the side with fury, frightening Hedwig. I broke down in tears almost suddenly. The story was, that at at New Year me and... Ugh. Malfoy shared a kiss. I was obviously enjoying it so much, I forgot of my surroundings. Including Ron. God, I am devastated. I knew I shouldn't of. I quickly wiped my eyes and held a book up to my face as voices and footsteps approached.<br>" Hi Hermione." Luna said in a delicate, whispery voice.  
>" Hi." I replied, trying not to notice her company. Ginny and Cho. "Hi, you guys." I said to them, welcoming them<br>"We're just here to discuss dresses for the 'Prom', was it ?" Cho asked. I nodded and gave them the thumbs up.  
>" I'm not going, though." Luna said with a giggle. I looked over my book slightly and she was running her hands through her long, white-blonde hair. "Don't have anybody to go with.". I put the book down on my stomach and smiled.<br>" I'll go with you." I offered, slinging my legs to the side of the bed. Ginny looked confused and she tilted her head.

"Are you not going with Ron then ?" Cho asked. I shook my head and held back the tears as I smiled.  
>" No, change of plans." I smirked. Ginny came over and gave me a small cuddle. I really felt guilty about being the 'Dumper'. He should be getting this. Not me. "I'll tell you what. I'll go find Harry, tell him not to bother us, then I'll be right back up to talk about dresses ?" I smiled, peeling from Ginny. They all nodded and I plastered on a fake smile for them. I quickly fled the room, trying to find Ron to apologize. I raced down the corridors and looked in all the common rooms to find him there, outside the great-hall, with Lavender. I now Knew how Ron felt when he saw me and Malfoy. I fought back the tears as I strived to go back to the dorms.<br>"Hermione ?" Harry asked when I bumped into him. I struggled for words and I laughed. "Hermione ?" He repeated in a stricter tone.  
>" Our relationship has reached its inevitable ugly end, Harry." I smiled. another fake one. He let out a sigh and pulled me into a hug.<br>"What happened ?" Harry asked, tightly having his hold around me.  
>" Well, I couldn't find Ron at midnight on New Year... Malfoy was the closest to me..." I began. He pushed me away gently. He began shaking his head, still listening. " I kissed him for longer than you would for a New Year kiss. Ron must of saw and now we're over." I said, wiping a tear that was brewing. Harry said nothing and held the strap of his bag. He struggled for words as I had done.<br>" Where is he now ?" Harry asked. I shrugged and pointed down the hall.  
>" Practically sleeping with Lavender in the great-Hall." I grimaced. His jaw fell and nodded slightly behind me.<p>

I didn't even fret to turn.  
>" Hi." Ron chirped, not making eyecontact with me.<br>" Alright mate ?" Harry implied a hushed tone in his voice. He nodded and smiled brightly.  
>" Are you going to this Dumbledore Birthday Dinner ?" Ron asked. He rocked back and forth on his heels with a hint of sadness. Harry and I nodded.<br>" Who are you going with ?" Harry asked me. I shrugged. He asked that question just at the wrong time.  
>" Oy, Oy, Hermione !" Draco laughed. He was all alone for a change. I blushed and his hand brushed my hip when he walked past. I felt myself go bright red and I hid a smile.<br>" Hey, Draco !" I said, turning to him. He stopped in his tracks and smirked.  
>" Will you go to this dance with me ?" He blurted out when he faced me.<br>" I was just going to ask you! Weird." I giggled.  
>" Will you ?" He repeated. I couldn't help but nod. "Great. Oh! There's a practise-thing after supper for the dance. Just basic waltz and stuff. 'Be good if you joined." He winked, before turning and walking the way towards Slytherin Commom room. I done a small victory dance as I turned back to them.<br>"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have Divination with him next in about half an hour." I stated, with a big childish grin. I hugged Harry and just gently smiled at Ron before quickly rushing to find Divination.

Ron POV  
>" How the bloody Hell can she do that ?" I growled, almost snapping my wand in my trouser pockets.<br>" How can you kiss Lavender ?" Harry asked. I scoffed and kicked the ground as I walked.  
>" I guess she saw that." I said quietly as me and Harry bounced down the steps to D.A.D.A. He nodded and Snape greeted us with a low, massochistic nod. We nodded back and we went into the very dark room. I sat in my regular seat, next to Lavender. I really hadn't thought this through. She's in everyone of my classes. My housegroup and my year. There was no getting away from her.<br>" Hi Ron !" She whispered. I nodded and smirked. I turned my head slowly to Harry as she freakishly intertwined her fingers with mine under the desk.  
>" Help me." I begged soundlessly.<br>" Should of let her explain then, Ron." He said as he took his wand out and placed it on the desk.  
>" Would you like to do to the dance with me, Ron? Be my partner ?" She asked, moving my hand around gently.<br>" Not if my life depended on it." I hissed almost silently. She chirpped up and kissed my cheek.  
>" I'll take that as a yes. Theres a waltz class after supper." She seemed to tease. HArry just chuckled and I kicked him.<p>

A half hour into the class, I put my hand up, needing to get away from Lavenders touch.  
>" What is it, Weasley ?" Snape asked, leaning on his desk with exasperation.<br>" Sir, I'm not feeling to well. Can I go see the nurse ?" I replied.  
>" Are you feeling so ill that you might drop dead ?" He smirked, the class quietly chuckling.<br>" Maybe." I played, coughing and feeling my stomach.  
>" We can't have that now, can we (?)" Snape laughed. "Alright. Off you go. Want somebody to accompany you?" He asked. I shook my head and he named Lavender. " Lavender. How about you? Just walk him to the Hospital wing." Snape said, continuing with the lesson. She slowly walked me to the Hospital wing, touching my arm gently. When the nurse saw to me, I just lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. There was a screen separating me and the bed to my left. Lavender had a funny look in her eyes.<br>" You can go now." Nurse smiled, escorting Lav to the hallway. She didn't look back at me. I sighed and genuinely felt a rumbling in my stomach. My mouth became watery and I was vomiting slugs. For the 3rd time that year. "Oh, oh, oh, oh!" The nurse said, encouraging me to vomit more. She gave me the smallest bucket in the whole school and I had to get all them slugs into it. It was no bigger than a pack of bloody butter.  
>" I don't like it !" I whined before more came up. The girl on th eother side of the curtain shivvered and I heard that noise again.<br>" Hmmm... It seems you've both been hexed. The same spell. Slugs." The nurse shivvered, taking the curtain down.  
>" 'Mione ?" I gasped. Her eyes widened and she looked at me.<br>" You'll both just have to be here until it wears off." The nurse said firmly before attending to other patients.

"Ron look. I'm sorry about this all. I just think that we jumped into it too quickly." She pleaded. I nodded when my stomach finally settled.  
>" I know. I know. But I see you're happy with Malfoy." I began.<br>" And you're happy with Lavender." She laughed, hurling up another slug. I ended up doing the same.  
>" I don't think happy is the correct term. More along the lines of 'Painful' and 'Gutwrenching'!" I sniggered. "I only speak the truth.". I attempted to lie back in the bed when she stopped laughing. "Not even funny" I warned, another slug coming up. She laughed at that too.<br>" You're stuck with this for the night." I smirked, sighing heavily.


	4. Camisado

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

Camisado

The day of Dumbledores dance.  
>Hermione POV<br>Outside in the quad area with an i-Pod and a docking station.  
>Her, Malfoy, Neville and Luna.<p>

I hummed along with Camisado by P!ATD. Neville and Luna sat on the bench across from me and Draco. She bopped her head with the music and I sensed something was up. They awkwardly looked at eachother on occasion.  
>" Do you guys have dates for this dance thing tonight ?" Draco asked, gently holding my hand in his as I leaned against the large marble sculpture of a Gryffindor. Neville shook his head. Then Luna did. I let out a sigh and came up with an idea.<br>" Why don't you guys go together ?" I suggested. Luna looked up at me with her wide, almost grey eyes. I knew all about her longing after Neville.  
>" Well, I'm up for it. Are you Luna ?" Neville offered, smiling gently at her as he spoke softly. She slowly nodded. Malfoy just laughed.<br>" So it's settled then. I'm going with Hermione, Longbottom's going with Lovegood. Gingers going with Lavender and Harry's going with other Ginger. Great !" He smirked. I gritted my teeth and when he turned to me, I was brightly smiling.  
>" What's the time, Draco ?" I asked, gathering up my stuff slowly. He looked at his watch and deflated his chest rapidly.<br>" About half 5. We're getting dinner at the dance so we don't need to eat" He chirpped. I nodded and got up, standing with his hand stil in mine with my satchel over my shoulder.  
>" Right. I'm going to go get ready. Shoes, make-up, hair, dress. Luna I could use your help." I encouraged, widening my eyes a little bit. She nodded and stood up. I turned to Malfoy and leaned down for a kiss. Imagine it's Ron. It's only Ron. I told myself over and over.<p>

" Bye, Neville." Luna said almost silently before we walked away.  
>" B-Bye, Luna." Neville copied, overwhelmed by his date.<br>" Why have you done that ? You know I can't dance." She pleaded as we walked to the dorms together.  
>" Well, you wern't gonna do it anytime soon. I think you guys would be great together." I giggled, bouncing up the stairs, passing Harry and Ron on the way. They were all primped and proper. Harry in a white shirt and dark-purple waistcoat and dickie bow with black slacks. Ron. Just... Word couldn't describe him. Smart grey trousers with a crisp white shirt.<br>" Ron? Is that you ?" I laughed, noticing the iron lines in his shirt. "You ironed ?" I joked.  
>" Harry done it for me." HE said, moving his mouth to the side. Luna giggled and continued up the stairs.<br>" I'll see you up there." She said before disappearing. I nodded and looked back at the boys.  
>" We'll see you in there, I'm guessing." Ron smiled. I nodded and They both hugged me. I smiled and sighed when they let go of me. They went down the stairs and I went up to the dorms.<p>

At the dance.  
>Ginny POV<p>

" Please, Harry? Just one dance ?" I practically begged. He was leaning on a table and I was between his legs. His hands were at his sides, holding mine.  
>" Ginny! I can't dance. You know what." He laughed, his chin leaning on my shoulder.<br>" Please, Harry !" I begged. He sighed and nodded.  
>" Fine. Next song." Harry said, moving hands around. We looked over at the large doors leading into the great hall. Hermione walked in with Draco on her arm. She was clad in a thigh-knee length white dress. It clung to her but thankfully her chest was just covered. She was towering in my cream block heels.<br>" Woah, 'Mione. You look amazing !" I smiled, hugging her from where I was when she came over.  
>" Thanks. I feel out of place." She sighed, taking her hand from Malfoys and pulling the bottom of her dress down a little bit. Ron came in just after them both with Lav Lav. His jaw practically fell when he saw Hermione with Malfoy.<br>" Woah! I-Gah...Ha !" Ron tried to get words out. Hermione blushed and Harry just shook his head. Draco scoffed and took Hermiones hand again, walking her to the dancefloor. Ron watched on the sidelines as Draco waltzed her around the floor.  
>" I can do that too." He said, standing next to me and Harry. "Ican." He told himself. Lavender giggled, making him turn his nose up.<br>" I'm gonna go say 'Hi' to Luna and that, OK, Ron ?" She said, snogging him right next to us. He couldn't wait to push her off of him. She pranced round the side of the hall to Luna and Cho. Ron shuddered and Hermione was watching as her and Malfoy danced.

" I can't stand her! I bloody... ughh !" Ron cursed, slamming his hands into his pockets.  
>" You're definatley better than last week (!)" Harry laughed. "When you got angry it was like 2 slugs at a time !" He sniggered. Ron nodded and smiled.<br>" Guess what I found out when I was in her dorm last night ?" Ron stated. I screwed up my eyes and turned my head to him. "She hexed Hermione. Draco hexed me. We were meant to be kept apart. They didn't want me and 'Mione back together. I suspect and inside job." Ron said with such poison. My jaw dropped and my eyes opened.  
>" You were both hexed by them two ? Does Hermione know ?" I asked quite loudly. He just shook his head and Harry straightened up.<br>" Oh, God! Please don't! She'll hate me forever !" Ron warned, turning into a shrivveling girl. HArry held up his hand and walked over to Hermione, excusing her from Draco. He took her hand and walked back over with her.  
>" Hermione? Do you remember when we were sick? With slugs ?" Ron asked. He put his hands at his neck and sighed. She nodded in agreement. "Lavender and Malfoy had... They had..." HE stuttered.<br>" Hexed you !" I finished. Hermione looked at me and shook her head. I nodded and she took my hand tightly.  
>" Lavender cursed you as a warning to stay away from me. Draco done the same to me." Ron sighed. He dropped his hands and Hermione was still shaking her head.<br>" No! Not Malfo-!" She said, fanning her face to brush back tears. "But Ron's my best friend! Why would he do that ?" She said, her voice going high and squeaky when I hugged her. I nodded and smoothed her back.  
>" Shh. Come on now. Come on." I soothed. She wept and Ron and Harry stood, notknowing what to do with themselves. Harry snapped into action and went over to Draco. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Harry was fuming.<p>

A few hours later  
>After the party<br>Luna POV

"Thank you for walking me back,Neville." I smiled, looking up at him as we climbed the stairs.  
>" No, it's alright. My room's up here too." He smiled. We walked just looking at eachother on occasion. We reached my room and I smiled, knowing what was about to happen.<br>" Luna, I really like you. Like, really, really like you." Neville said before I went to unlock the door. I turned and looked up at him towering over me.  
>" I really like you too, Neville. In the same way I think." I smiled back at him. He nodded and let out a sigh. I heard heavy footsteps come down the hall from a distance and me and Neville just looked at eachother.<br>" I'll see you later then." He said, bending down quite a bit to kiss my cheek.  
>" !" McGonnagal said sharply. "Miss Lovegood. I thought better of you than to do amourous activites." She sighed as she smoothed down her dark blue nightgown. "Now come on , lights out. You too ." She sternly warned, going to the other dorms. Me and Neville smirked at the high of being caught. My cheeks were red and he turned to walk away.<br>" Hey! I'll see you at breakfast." I said.  
>" You just might." He replied with a chuckle and a wave. I grinned and I swore my heart doubled in size.<p>

At Breakfast the next morning.  
>Midway through breakfast.<p>

Luna POV  
>" Hey, Luna? Can you pass me the toast please ?" Ron asked, trying his best to keep his eyes open.<br>" Are you hungover, Ron ?" George and Fred asked in sync. He nodded and I threw him a peice of toast with a smile.  
>" Luna! Look! It's your boyfriend !" Ginny said in a singsongy voice. She gestured to the large doors leading into the hall. I just shook my head and 'read' The Daily Prophet.<br>" He's not my boyfriend." I sighed. Fred nudged my shoulder. Then George. Then Harry.  
>" Mornin'." Neville quietly said, sitting inbetween Ron and Hermione.<br>" Luna and Neville up a tree... Doin' somethin' they shouldn't be." Fred smirked quietly. I punched his arm and everybody turned in their seats to the front.  
>" Good morning Students. I trust you all awoke with headaches." Albus began at the front. There was scattered chuckles. " There is a new rule that we are enforcing into the school. Would you care to hear it ?" He asked, smiling gently. We all cheered and he hushed us slowly. "Some of you may be upset to hear that we are not allowing amourous activities to take place on the school grounds. Based on Professor McGonnagals veiwings last night, the rule will be enforced as soon as possible." He stated before sitting back down. George and Fred laughed quite loudly whilst me and Ginny looked at eachother. I caught Nevilles eye and he was smirking to himself.<br>" What's making you smile ,Neville ?" Ron asked, his face going a shadowy green colour.  
>" And they ask me why I don't drink." Hermione sighed. Neville shook his head and looked up at me. Ron hurled and turned to the aisle, almost emptying his insides.<br>" Wooh! Close one!" Lavender joked, walking round to him from the other side of the table. I rolled my eyes and lifted The Daily Prophet again.

There. In the student section. It caught my eye. I ended up reading out loud on request.  
>" Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house was seen sneaking a girl into Rubius Hagrids shack at the foot of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Proven not to be his current girlfriend Hermione Granger, their relationship may be heading for rocks. More on Page 49." I ended. Hermione let out a squeal and slumped onto the table.<br>" He's going out with somebody else ?" She asked. I nodded and Lavender scoffed.  
>" Oh please !" George whined. I flicked through to page 49 where it was a whole page dedicated to the peice of Student news.<br>" Our reporter and journalist Rita Seeker has the coverage." I sighed, not reading anymore but looking at the picture. Malfoy and a girl. And actual girl in Hagrids hollow. Freakishly close infront of his fire. It seemingly looked like Lavender. I flickered the paper over to Hermione after letting the Twins and Harry see it.  
>" Hey, Lavender ? What did you do after the dance ?" Neville asked. She shrugged and had that look of evil in her eye.<br>" I just went to bed. Get an early start on the hangover cure." She lied. I nodded and turned in my seat to face the back of Malfoy.  
>"Malfoy !" I said sternly. He laughed quietly with his friends then turned to me.<br>" What ?" He sighed. I glared at him and he slowly movedback in his seat.  
>" Are you cheating on Hermione with Lavender ?" I asked. He done nothig but shrug.<br>" Never trust a Slytherin." Goyle rasped, eyeing me up. I grabbed my books from under the table.  
>"They'll believe anything. Promise them the world and they'll eat right out of your hands." Malfoy sneered as he turned back. "They're so easy." HE laughed. I Scowled and looked back at the group. I nodded at HErmione and she gathered her books up too. Ron watched her leave, unaware of the situation. I looked at Harry and he nodded.<p>

**_AN- R&R guyss :) _**  
><strong><em>Thinking of doing a <span>DracoOC one. Opinions ?_**  
><strong><em>Keep reading guys !<em>**


	5. Round the bend

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

Spells: Siccis aer calidus= Hot air dry

Round the bend.

4-5 weeks later.  
>Hermione's hung up still. Draco dumped Hermione. Ron and Lavender worked it out.<br>This is the chapter where Rons dark-side comes out.

Ron POV  
>We were gathered round the dinner table, The teachers just taking their places.<br>" She's going crazy up there. She's not came down except for lessons." Harry said when Ginny leaned on his shoulder. I nodded.  
>" She only talks about classes and We try and get her out the room but she just starts crying." Luna sighed.<br>" She's driving herself round the bloody bend up there. Always alone. Always quiet." I stated. I sighed heavily and my heart went out to her. Up there. All by herself. I excused myself abruptly and walked up to our room as quick as I could.  
>" Oy! Weasley ?" Malfoy shouted up to me from the bottom of the staircase. I scowled as I turned. He was right infront of me.<br>" You are driving her berserk! It's your fault she's like this !" I yelled at him, making him quiver. He clicked his tongue and mockingly shook his head.  
>" You will never speak to me like that again unless you want to hear from my father !" HE snapped back. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.<br>" That's right. Get daddy to run in for you. Do you have balls, Malfoy ?" I shouted. "Fight your own battles !" I snapped before turning and continuing to our room.  
>" Are you sure it wasn't your fault?" He questioned from the stairs.<p>

I growled and went back to him. "If only you hadn't left her that night. If only you stuck with her that day you broke up. If only...Ha. I musn't. It's rude." He smirked, going to go back down the stairs.  
>" No, no. finish." I demanded. he sighed and stopped, slipping his wand out of his robe sleeve.<br>" If only you had been good. If only you loved her the way I did. The only way she could be loved. "Malfoy grinned. I peered my eyes and clenched my teeth.  
>" Don't dare speak about her like she's rubbish!" I said, throwing my wand to the side and launching at him from the top of the stairs.<br>"How dare you !" He shouted. I clung onto his robe and he clung onto mine. Whenever I got the chance, I would knee him where it hurts. "Get off of me, Weasley !" He shouted, managing to punch my nose. I shrugged it off and we got to our feet. We had attracted a crowd. It was slowly growing. "You wuss !" He shouted. "A failure-!" He said before I rugby tackled him from the side.  
>" I'm a wuss now ?" I shouted when he slammed against the concrete wall. He fought hard and I was pressed against the opposing wall, a sharp pain going up my arm.<br>" !" Snape shouted, rushing over to him, pulling him from me. Perfect. "Weasley, are you alright ?" He asked. I nodded and sighed a hefty sigh. "Get to Professor Dumbledores office! He'll be waiting for you to recieve your punishment." Snape sternly said. He inspected my arm and spoke in a funny Latin language. I looked at him with peered eyes. "Broken fore-arm. I'll get you to the hospital wing." HE said. Snape was caring all of a sudden. He quickly walked with me and we got to the nurse.  
>"Bloody 16 years old and still getting into fights !" I cursed myself.<p>

**(AN/ Heads up. The bathroom I'm writing about looks like the Champions bathroom in Goblet of Fire where Harry reveals the power of the golden egg.) ;)**

When I was all casted up, I had to find 'Mione.  
>" Good evening, Mr. Weasley! Not at dinner dear boy ? Not filling your boots ?" Nick said. I smiled and shook my head politley.<br>" Good evening Sir Nicholas. Have you happened to see Hermione on your travels ?" I asked, getting impatient. He shook his head and began to float off.  
>" My dear boy ? What happened to your arm ?" He asked, zooming down to inspect it.<br>" I broke it in a fight sir. Against Malfoy." I smirked. He chuckled and smiled.  
>" Show them snakes how we Lions get it done !" He cheered. Nick sighed and continued. "When I last heard of her, she was speaking to Mertyl. I hope that helps." Nicholas sighed. I nodded and he continued on his way.<br>" A bunch !" I scowled, rushing to find the girls bathroom. "'Mione ?" I asked when I sharply turned the corner into the long Facilities corridor. The prefects bathroom door swung wide open. "Hermione ?" I asked nervously again. I slowly walked towards it and she was there. In the bath. Facing away from me. "Hermione !" I squealed, stepping in further.  
>" Jesus, Ronald ! Scared me !" She whinced, turning and covering her shoulders in a criss-cross fashion.<br>" _I_ scared _you_ ? Heh! Who'd of thought ?" I laughed. " But hey ! You're out of that stuffy old room. That's a bonus." I stated, walking over to her. I sat on the edge of the bath/pool and pressed my lips together. She said nothing.  
>"Where's everybody else ?" She kept sounding startled. I shrugged.<br>" Main Hall at dinner." I stated, using my good hand to mess around with the bubbles.  
>" How long have I been gone ?" She quizzed. I took a breath and done mental mathematics. I couldn't think.<br>" Uhh... About 4 weeks! Have you not been keeping track, 'Mione ?" I sniggered, leaning against one of the pillars.  
>" No. It still feels like that... That day!" She said, turning from me with a sniffle. I pressed my lips together firmer and shook the water off my hand before touching her bare shoulder.<br>" It's alright, Hermione." Mertyl giggled from the top of one of the pillars. "Ronald's here now." She squealed, zooming down and going right through me. I regained my breath and scowled up at her. "Now, now, Ronald." She warned, going back through me and knocking me into the water. I resurfaced and panted.  
>" Mertyl !" Hermione said sternly. "Can you not see I'm in the bath ?" She sighed. I blinked furiously and stepped out, my robe, jumper and trousers almost hanging from me with the weight of the water. Mertyl couldn't help but giggle.<br>" Yeah. Haha (!)" I groaned, failing epically to wring out my clothes. Hermione reached for her wand in her pile of clothes where I was sitting and smiled at me.  
>" Siccis aer calidus!" She said, turning her face away as she casted the spell. My whole body het up and I felt like I was burning.<br>" 'Mione !" I almost shouted. "It's bloody roasting over here !" I did shout. She stopped and giggled.  
>" Good as new." Mertyl joined, clapping her hands. I grunted and fixed my robe with my good arm.<p>

"I'm glad old Hermione's back. I missed her." I smiled at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and indicated for me to turn away. I hung my head and turned, waiting.  
>" I missed me too. "She giggled, quickly walking past with her clothes in a bundle in her hands. She pranced to the door with her pink robe on and her hair up in a crocodile clip.<br>" Goodnight Mertyl." She said calmly.  
>" Goodnight ." MErtyl replied in turn. "." She finished, disappearing into a wall.<p>

Several Months Later.  
>Around the middle of October.<br>Guests :)

Hermione POV  
>" Good morning students and welcome back to another exceptional year of Hogwarts. !" Prof Dumbledore cheerily smiled at the head of the room.<br>" Good morning, Professor Dumbledore !" We all said in unison. For once I was smiling. I was actually smiling.  
>" Now, I know this may come as a shock to you but we are extending your education for a further two years." He smiled. Fred and George groaned, Being in their 7th year. Us just one year behind them. He went through his morning announcments as usual and let us go about eating and fuelling up.<br>" Has anybody read this ?" Neville asked, throwing the paper over to Harry and George. Ron and Fred gathered around the paper. Then Luna and Lavender. ME and Ginny sat normally. Sipping coffee and eating eggs. "I'd think you'd want to read it, Mimi." Neville joked, gesturing for the guys to give me the paper. I scanned over the Studnet section and I held back a scream. I shook as I held the paper in my hands and pulled Ginny in to read it with me.  
>" What are you reading ?" Ron asked, settling back down in his seat.<br>" K-K... K-" Ginny stammered, her face going a rosy red.  
>" KRUM IS TRANSFERRING HERE !" I screamed, giggling like a maniac. ME and Ginny couldn't contain ourselves.<br>" HE'S HERE IN TIME FOR THE HALLOWEEN BALL !" Ginny squealed. Her smile was practically hitting off of her ears. I calmed and looked at her.  
>" You have Harry." Fred pointed out.<br>" Oh, pshh ! It's Krum! Like, Hulky, Bulky Krum !"  
>" So he's a biscuit ?" Ron smirked. Harry and the boys laughed. I kicked him under the table. "What ?" He smirked. I couldn't help but smile back. The large window behind the Professor's table opened wide and a lonely owl came through. I hovvered above Snape and darted to our table, hovvering above me. It dropped two small redd envelopes onto my plate before scurrying back off.<p>

"Is it a love letter from Krum ?" Neville chuckled.  
>" Is it from Krummy dearest ?" The twins mocked. I growled and sipped my coffe before opening them both at the same time. I flicked open the wax stamps and unfolded the rosy red paper. I read it outloud.<br>_"Dear Ms. Granger,  
>I was hoping you would get this letter before the ball depending on my faulty owl mail this year.<br>I am writing to ask if you would like to join me in partaking in the social event?  
>Would be greatful if you wrote back.<br>I'm in your Divination class.  
>Your beloved, Cormac McLaggen."<br>_I blushed and smiled, placing it down and looking down the table for him. He was nowhere to be seen.  
>" Go on, the other one, 'Mione." Luna encouraged, taking the one from the table. My heart raced as I read the other one.<br>_" Dearest Hermione,  
>As you may of heard, I am transferring to Hogwarts.<br>I would be so greatful if you could show me around when I'm there.  
>I also hear that there's going to be a ball for Hallows'Eve.<br>I can still remember the Yule Ball. We had a magnificent time, did we not ?  
>Would you care to take my arm in this Social Convention?<br>We'll definatley talk more when I'm there of course.  
>Sorry this letter is so short.<br>Viktor Krum x"_ I finished, hunching my back over and passing the letter to Ginny. My heart thumped loud against my chest and I felt like my brain was going to explode.

After breakfast, Me and Luna walked side-by-side to Divination, looking out for Cormac.  
>" So, who are you going with ?" She asked when we settled into class. The really empty class.<br>" I don't know- Luna? Why are there no teachers ? I haven't seen any on the way down here." I stated, looking around.  
>" It's Bank Holiday Monday. They said it in the announcments, You plum." Ron said from the doorway. I jolted in my seat and He smirked. "Everybody's away to Diagon Alley for their Halloween costumes." Ron laughed, turning to go out.<br>" Wait! Who are you going with for the Ball ?" Luna asked desperatley. He just shrugged and I stood up, collecting my stuff.  
>" We were just thinking of going as a group. Come on! Costumes! Let's go !" HE hurried, rushing us out. When we got out into the empty corridor, everything seemed dead. There was no Filch. No Snape. No nothing.<br>" I'm going to pass. I'm gonna reply to these letters. Just tell them I don't want to go with anybody." I smiled at them both. Ron nodded and Luna turned away.  
>" I'll pick you out something." She said before disappearing. I nodded and pranced happily back up to my room, throwing all my books to the side. <p>


	6. Not Him

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Not him**

Zooming forward a few months to January now, the school has been having mysterious disappearances since Halloween night. One body has turned up. Dead. Almost. Not the best of news.

Ron POV  
>" What's happened ?" I asked as me and Hermione and Harry rushed down the corridor to the Hospital wing.<br>" Just wait. I heard it was really bad." Hermione said, clutching her wand. We ended up running and there was wreathes and so many bloody flowers. There was a massive crowd around one bed. Fred and George were there. Ginny too.  
>" Mr. Weasley ?" The nurse sheepishly said from the side.<br>" Can somebody tell me what's going on ?" Harry demanded in a calm voice. The nurse nodded and took my hand, leading me over to the bed. I almost collapsed when I saw him. Lying so still. I couldn't cry. I couldn't bring myself to.  
>" Perce ?" I asked, taking his hand. "Percy !" I said in a hushed tone. His head slowly turned and he looked up at me. He smiled and Ginny was bubbling in tears and sobs.<br>" What happened ?" I asked, fighting back the thought of him dying.  
>" Avada Kedavera." He rasped in his croaky voice. My knees went wobbly and I tightened my hold. " I'm nearly as famous as Harry." He tried to joke. I nodded and sighed. His hand slowly moved over to the bedside table and his fingers grabed hold of something. He looked down at my free hand and he placed his Prefect badge inside of it. I shook my head.<br>" Who done this to you ?" Hermione said, tears streaming.  
>" He's back Ron... Stronger than... Ever." HE said. "Expecto. Patronum." He finally said, a faint blue rabbit jumping from his wand. His breathing was slowing and his eyes closing. The little rabbit disappeared.<br>" Percy! Percy no !" Fred almost shouted, crying into Georges shoulder. His hand went cold and it sent shivvers up my back.  
>" Not Percy. Not him! Anybody but him !" Luna said in a slow whisper. I watched as everybody dispersed slowly with their arms around came over and took Lunas hand gently. I sighed and moved up to his head, still holding his hand.<p>

"Sorry, Ron. I'll go tell mum." George said, escorting Fred out. I buckled and kissed his forehead. Hermione sniffled and Harry sheilded Ginny on the opposite side of the bed.  
>" G'night, Perce." I said, slowly turning and letting go of his hand. I practically collapsed on Hermione.<br>" I can't believe he's gone !" I wept into the nook of her neck.  
>" I know, Ron! I know." She sighed, tightly hugging me. Her hand moved to my hair and she smoothed it down. She pulled from me and put her hands on the side of my face. "At least we know what Percy was preventing. We can be ready." She said, her eyes red and puffy. I nodded and let out a whine.<br>" Together? Eh?" Harry stated. I nodded and Hermione kissed my cheek then hugged me tighter than last time.  
>" Together." She promised. She was shaking violently. I hugged her back and somebody cleared their throat.<br>" 'Mione? Are you ready ?" Krum asked. My eyes pinged open and I had to hid my sadness and devestation.  
>" Oh! I totally forgot." Hermione said when she pulled away from me. She looked at me for reassurance and I nodded.<br>" You don't need to ask old boyfriend for permission with new boyfriend." I smiled. She wiped a tear from my cheek and gently touched my arm before going to him. "Have fun." I said before she began walking ahead of Krum.  
>" I don't know how you can sleep next to her without doing something about it." He said cheekily. I laughed and scowled when he walked away.<br>" They go out ?" I breathed. I slowly turned to Ginny and Harry who had innocent looks on their faces."You knew ? You knew ?" I sighed. I gripped the Prefect badge in my hand and turned before they said anything.

I went up slowly to the dorm. I continuously flipped the badge over and over in my hand. "Ron? What's the rush ?" George asked from the stonebench in the corridor with a sniff. I kept walking and shook my head.  
>" I need to see something." I stated. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and burst into my dorm. The door slammed shut behind me and I stood infrot of the full length mirror next to Lunas bed. What did she see in him that she didn't see in me? I rummanged through my bottom drawer and pulled out a picture of me, Harry and Hermione. I slipped it into the mirror. I moved on, Searching for a picture of Krum, I pulled my shirt and jumper over my head. I folded the Prophet over and slipped it into the lining of the mirror. A picture of him and a reflection of me. I quickly cleared my throat before knuckling down and focussing. Myview flickered between to the two pictures and my reflection. Come on, Ron! Think ! I admit he had the stature; Height and build. Meanwhile I had the... No. Wai- No. I had nothing. There was a knock at the door and I took the pictures down from the mirror.<br>" Who is it ?" I asked in a frantic panic.  
>" It's Lavender !" She shouted through the door. I growled and answered the door. "Oh, Ronny! How are you doing ?" She asked, suddenly hugging me tightly like 'Mione did earlier. It didn't compare to Hermiones though.<br>" I'm getting there. I am." I promised. She inhaled me and I turned my nose up."Lav, what do you see in me ?" I asked, hugging her back whilst looking in at the mirror.  
>"Well... You have nice eyes. And nice lips." She smiled, going ot kiss me. I flinched back and she frowned when she let go of me.<br>" We've been going out for a really long time and all you can think about it my eyes ?" I laughed in disbelief. She nodded and smiled.

"Well, yeah. They're just so mesmerizing." She tried to charm her way back in. I shook my head and looked back in the mirror.  
>" Could you excuse me for a minute ?" I smiled, kissing the side of her head before grabbing my jumper, leaving the pictures behind. I just really had to get out of there. Fast.<p>

Hermione POV  
>" There you go." Viktor smiled when he sat down next to me in the booth of the Broomsticks. He handedme a Butterbeer and he just took a coffee for himself.<br>" Thanks... Really. Thank you." I smiled weakly. I was still sitting with my scarf and beanie on.  
>" Hermione? Is something bothering you ?" He asked with his arm around my shoulder. I went to nod but then regained.<br>" No, just pretty... Oh, God, sorry." I said, wiping some tears away as I thought about Percy. He hushed me and almost rocked me back and forth. "I... I mean it was Percy. The glue of the Weasleys." I tried to laugh. Nothing would make me laugh anymore. At least not today. Perce wasn't the only thing on my mind but I couldn't tell Viktor that.  
>" Well then, to the bonding agent of the Weasleys." He said, kissing the side of my face before sipping his hot, steaming drink. I almost cried into my drink when he disappeared to the bathroom. Hold it together, Hermione. You're strong. You're independent. He's happy enough with that blonde, greasy haired, tarty, stupid, can't-chase-away-domentors-to-save-herself, little floozy! I almost screamed in my head. I slammed my Butterbeer down and threw my coat over my arms and over my pink jumper. As fast as I could, I ran out into the thick heavy snow. It was quiet. Very very quiet. I tread back to school slowly, now feeling guilty for leaving Krum in there by himself. He's a guy in a pub. He's resourceful. As I came closer to Hagrids Hut, a wooshing noise appeared behind me. I thought of the wind. Just the wind. A low growl presented itself and I readied myself with my wand. It barked, making me jump a few feet.<br>" Oh, Fang. It's you." I sighed, putting my wand away quickly. He whined and ran quickly back inside the hut


	7. New Perspective

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**New Perspective  
>(This chapter inspired by P!ATD's song; <strong>_**NewPerspective**_**. :D)**

Zooming forward a few weeks now. Almost February 14th :D It's February 12th :D Ron's been busting his arse off in the gym and has really been knuckling down in classes. Lavenders practically out his social the weeks, he's luckily had a growth spurt. He's been eating better and now has a more chisled look to his face. Ron's became a prefect and is now credited higher in the social heirarchy thn his brothers, George and Fred.

Nobodys POV for a little moment here.  
>Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville are on the big staircase just outside the great hall. The place is pretty quiet.<br>" I've not seen him in weeks. LAvender barely sees him now either." Neville said with his head in his hands.  
>" He's really worrying me now. It's not like him to just vanish off the face of the earth." Ginny giggled. Luna sighed with her back to the wall. Hermione was playing with the ends of her hair and Harry is getting really really fidgety without his best friend. The great hall doors swung open. Ron walked out with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands in his pockets. Nobody recognized him. He had his firey hair cut into a crop from the surfer do he was sporting. He was definetly the same height as Fred and George now. Ginny tilted her head and Luna stood almost to attention.<br>" RON ?" Harry blurted out, standing up also. Ron's eyes widened and he turned to the group.  
>"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST MONTH ?" Neville demanded, running down the steps to him, eventually giving him a tight cuddle. "We've missed you." HE laughed when he let go.<br>" Are y- Hmm..." Hermione tried to make conversation. She was gobsmacked at the look of her ex boyfriend. She was repulsed at his new image.  
>" I need to go! If Lavender shows up, I was never here, got it ?" He smiled, pointing at Ginny who was in awe. HArry had to nudge her to make her respond.<br>" Sure. Yeah. Mum's the word." She smiled before her brother walked out of sight. Hermione let out a sigh and put her hands into her hair.  
>" What was he all about ?" She asked to herself. Panting was heard and footsteps gathered along side it.<br>" Oh, before I forget-" Ron began, coming back to the group. Feeling like one of them again.

" Has anybody seen- Ron, is that you ?" Lavender asked out of breath. Ron hung his head and the group intently watched.  
>" Nope. I'm George." He lied with a smile. Ginny went to speak and Harry covered her mouth. Lavender walked up to Ron who was standing next to a sitting Hermione. She inspected his body. Inspected his face before passionatley kissing him. Hermione didn't know where to look. Ron stood stiff as a board and Luna groaned.<br>" Won Won ! I love you so much! I do! You're so much cuter like this!" Lavender giggled, cuddling around Rons neck tightly. Harry and Neville held back a grin.  
>" Oh, my. Is that the time already? Better get ready for the weekend." Hermione said, excusing herself. Everybody watched her leave with her head down. Lavender watched her. Hatred and jealousy in her eyes. She dropped from Rons neck and dismissed herself. She went after Hermione.<br>" Be nice !" Neville warned after her. Lavender scowled and raced after Hermione.

Hermione POV  
>Up in her room getting ready for the Weekend Feast.<p>

" Right! We are going to talk about this !" Lavender almost screamed from the door behind me. I jumped and fell into the footboard of my bed.  
>" Can I help you ?" I asked quietly when I turned to face her. Her loose curls were over her shoulder and her fringe was pinned back with a kirby.<br>" I've seen the way you are around him, Hermione! Don't deny it!" She barked. I went to speak and she held up a single finger. "I'm just here to tell you to back off! He is mine, whether you like it or not! Deal with it! I love him and he loves me back !" She scowled through peered eyes at me. I rolled mine and smiled with my arms crossed tightly over my chest.  
>" I have a few questions for you, Lavender. 1: Do you like him now that he's muscly and more manly or before when he wasn't so tough ?" I said calmly. She scoffed and threw her head back with a cackle.<br>" Obviously I like him more now. He can actually defend himself." She smirked. I nodded and inside my head I was slashing her throat from one side to the other.  
>" Ok. This one is more of a fact to you: Your version of 'Love' is really just snogging! OK! Love is where you stick by somebody's side! Love is where you like them for who they are! Their personality! NOT their image !" I sharply snapped back. She went to speak. ""Where were you when Percy died ? Where the Hell were you! You left him there! If you are this 'girlfriend' image you make out to be, you wouldn't of left his side! You would of comforted him!" I sighed, turning to look back in my wardrobe for my baby blue knitted cardigan. She didn't say anything for a while.<p>

" I would like you to leave now. I think we have made our points to eachother." I stated bluntly. I didn't face her but I could feel her breath on my neck.  
>" Back! Off!" She warned, growling. I screwed my eyes up when she spoke.<br>" Or what ?" I proclaimed quietly.  
>" I will end you, Hermione! I will kill you!" She spat before slamming the door behind her. I let out a sigh and opened up my eyes. I shuddered and pulled my cardi over my head. She gave me the chills. Have I just been threatened to stay away from my best friend?<p>

At Dinner, waiting on desserts.  
>Hermione and Ginny are talking quietly about the threats.<br>Ginny POV  
>She was reallly low. Lavender wouldn't stop grooming my brother. her index finger played behind his ear. She was always lustfuly smiling at him.<br>" So, from the start for the 5th time; you can't go near him or you get 'killed' ?" I askedunder my breath. She sighed and threw her fork down. Harry and Neville flinched in their seats.  
>" Yeah. But we can't tell Ron." She muttered back.<br>"Can't tell Ron what ?" Ron asked with a smile. Hermione ignored him, avoiding him and the conciquences. "'Mi? What's the matter ?" He asked. She shook her head and looked away. Rons smile turned to a confused frown. "Ginny?" He asked, looking at me but gesturing his head to Hermione. I shrugged and bit the inside of my cheek. "Ginny?" He sternly said with his teeth clenched firmly together. Lavender was shaking her head slowly at me and I made it obvious I was looking at her. Ron and Harry both looked at her and she was angelically smiling into Rons hair. HE looked back at me and we swapped places, much to Lavenders dismay. I sat beside Lav and watched Ron try to talk to Hermione.  
>" 'Mione. Is it something I've done? Is it my hairgel or my deoderant?" He questioned. Ron really seemed desperate. Luna came over from her table and took her place next to Nev. She scanned our conversations before smiling. A while passed before she even opened her mouth.<br>" Lavender has something to do with this." She stated. Lavenders face dropped. hermione perked up and looked over at us.  
>" What ?" Harry grunted, slamming his goblet down with alot of force. Luna nodded and kissed Nevilles cheek before going back to the Ravenclaw table behind us. Ron gently touched Hermiones shoulder as he glared at Lavender.<br>" Is it true ? I want the God's honest-truth, Lavender !" He demanded. George and Fred were almost quivvering when his deep voice drawled out.

there was nothing said for a while.  
>" Yes. It's true. But only because she was trying to nab you away from me !" Lav defended. Hermione put her thumb and forefinger at the ducts of her eyes. Ron couldn't say anything.<br>" But why would she do that if she's perfectly alright with Viktor ?" I questioned. She breifly smiled at me from across the table.  
>" Wait. So my girlfriend is saying that my bestfriendex-girlfriend is trying to steal me away ?" Ron asked, his hand tightening on Hermiones shoulder. Lavender nodded. Hermione too.  
>" She threatened Hermione!" I blurted out, covering my mouth quickly after I said it. Harry and Ron looked at me and The Twins were evily smirking. Lavender glared at me and Ron lost it completley.<br>" What the Hell? Is that true too, Lavender? Please ,God no." He pleaded. Lavender paused then slowly nodded her head with her eyes burning into mine. " What gives you the right to treat her that way ? And don't look at my sister when I'm talking to you!" He practically bawled. Mcgonnagle looked up. Ron slowly calmed down. " You never ever treat my friends like that! Ever! Especially Hermione! I don't want to even look at you anymore! You sicken me! You're poison! A disgrace to Gryffindor! " He whispered across the table at her. His hand was still on Hermiones shoulder and his other hand was clenched into a fist on the table. Harry tried to pull him back. I dropped my head and Shamus was breathing heavily in shock. Neville reached around Lavenders back and took my hand, moving it around a little bit for comfort. My head raised again and Viktor was walking from the head of the table at the doors to where we were in the middle.

" 'Mione." I whispered, gesturing to Viktor. Shamus-who was next to Hermione moved over slightly to allow the bodybuilder in next to his girlfriend. He took Rons hand off of her shoulder before cradling her and protecting her in his embrace. The table was quiet. Lavender was scraping into the wood with her knife and Harry was still trying to take in the conversation. The Great doors swung open and Hagrid came in. Panting and breathing heavily.  
>" Herbolo- Herbology! Death eaters! Oh, Lord." He breathed wheezily before falling to the floor in a panic. The room broke into bustles and groups of panic. We all dispered into the courtyard directly adjacent from the Herbology labs. Me and Harry clung together. Hermione and Ron were on opposite sides of the crowd. Neville worryingly held Lunas hand and gripped his wand in the other.<br>" This is it. He's back." Harry whispered. I shuddered at the thought and swallowed hard. I had to fight back the tears. None of us could make it through this. We could lose everything. Dumbledore silenced us with a boom.  
>" Everybody remain calm. Prefects- take your crowds to the dorms. We will call on you if needed." He instructed.<br>" To hell with that." Ron said, slyly slipping away from the group. Neville and Luna followed. Then me and Harry. The Twins were on our tails.  
>" Is 'Mione with us ?" Luna asked, delicatley looking around as her white curls almost hit my face as we ran.<br>" Everyman for themselves, Luna." Harry instructed with his hand firmly around mine. I sighed and turned into the opening of Herbology where we saw three unmasked figures in a circular shape.  
>" Now, what we're going to do is-" Ron began, being cut off by a blow of fire that scrammbled towards us. Me and Harry separated, everybody hiding under desks and large pots.<br>" Expelliarmus !" I shouted, standing, casting the spell then dropping back down.  
>" Stupidfy !" Luna waved her wand. She suddenly dropped after a blue glow hit her with force. She was thrown across the room. I jumped as her head lolled to face me. I didn't know if she was dead or just knocked out. How I prayed that we hadn't followed Ron.<br>" Expecto- Patronum !" Ron shouted, knocking one of the three death eaters to the ground. The turned quickly to dust. Ron dropped back and held his wand close to his face. His eyes were closed and he was silently praying. The other two of them had apparated. Time for us to do the same. We quickly gathered. Neville had Luna over his shoulder and was trying not to cry.  
>" We can't just leave here. This place could burn to the ground. People are going to die tonight." I sighed. I brushed the hair from my sweaty face and Ron nodded.<p>

"Hm, yes. It's obvious that it's Voldemort though. He's a coward. Doesn't have the balls to show." George said with his arms crossed.  
>" He's been here before. That's why Perce- God keep him safe- isn't here anymore." Neville said with such pride. "We need to check on the others outside of the school." HE finished. We nodded and sighed. Harry was the first to put his hand in the middle. Ron then myself done so. Everybody else joined and another hand joined. I looked up and Lavender was there.<br>" DO YOU EVER GIVE UP ?" Ron shouted. She shook her head and then... We apparated. In a swirling vortex where evrything was white, I suddenly believed that this war was not going to end happily. With this note, I dropped to the sand. Sand ? I raised my head and winced as the wind blew sand into my face. Above my eyebrow was particularly sore. I pressed against it and I had a gash. A massive gash. Blood dripped down my nose and tickled as the drops gathered on the end. I stood up and brushed myself down. I looked around. There was nothing except a cottage. A cottage, some sand, some grass and a puddle. A single puddle. Some deep forestry was behind the grassy hill. I suddenly noticed where I was. The Burrow.

_Ron, Lavender and Nevile(and Luna) are going through a forest, looking for Ginny.  
>George, Fred, Shamus and Harry have taken the coast approach to look for her.<em>  
>George POV<p>

"Ginny?" I shouted repeatedly. "Ginny !" I yelled.  
>" What are you yelling for ?" She shouted back. We could hear her but couldn't see her. We all looked around and she sighed. "Up here, you prats !" She laughed. We looked up to the top of the grassy hill and she was sitting down. Crosslegged and perfectly healthy. <p>


	8. Voldemort

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

Voldemort, Voldemort, Oooh Volde-Volde-  
>Volde,Voldemort !<p>

Back at school. Hermione cannot find the group anywhere.  
>She's hiding in the tunnel at the Quidditch feild.<br>The tunnel that leads onto the pitch.

Hermione POV.  
>I watched as the four, tall turrets burned to a cinder. The Slytherin on was the first to collapse. Then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was still brightly burning. I was all by myself. I had ran away from the crowd. I knew I was going to die. I wanted to die in a place where I Was happy. Where my dreams came true.<br>" Why are you all the way out here? The party's started back there in school." A dark, deep voice said from behind me. I gripped my wand and turned. It was Malfoys dad, Lucius. " Now, I do not want to kill you. Of course you would be a great addition to the Death Eaters." HE said with his hands raised. I walked backwards slowly and he withdrew his wand from his robe pocket. "But this could be very easy or very difficult." He warned.  
>" I swear I will kill you." I defended, holding my wand up. He just laughed.<br>" Expelliarmus !" He yelled. My wand flew from me and smashed into a thousand little peices before it hit the ground. "The difficult way. Alright." He smiled. I went to shout for help but was silenced. I felt myself get lighter and he had me in the air. "Join us . Do things for the greater good." Lucius sneered. I sighed and gazed over the stadium. The school was practically falling to bits. I couldn't see the astrology tower and there was flames coming from the coutyards. I was suddenly falling to the ground, screaming audibly. I crashed hard into the grass and Lucius was gone. The sky was getting darker as I tried to move onto my back. I was loudly crying and I gave up trying to move. I would slowly die of paralasis and my body would be pulled from the wreckage of the school. The school would be transformed into a meeting place for the death Eaters and Voldemort, instead of using the Malfoy manor repeatedly.

I just lay on my side and heard the dreaded screams and spell casting coming from the bridge and the entrance of Hogwarts. It strangely calmed me.  
>" Hermione ?" Ginny screamed. I laughed and raised my head. She came rushing towards me.<br>" Don't touch me" I warned, holding up a single slim finger. Harry, Neville and the Twins came in. Then Lavender and Luna. Shamus followed with Ron.  
>" Why are you on the floor ?" Shamus asked with his hands on his hips. I shrugged as best as I could and my mouth twitched.<br>" Dunno, just wanted some me-time." I smiled. Fred and George had a chuckle amongst themselves. " Lucius was here. Wanted me to join him." I said, managing to prop myself up with my elbows. " I didn't though !" I defended with a smile. Lavender scoffed and I tried ignoring her. We were right next to the burning Gryffindor stall. The heat coming from it was imensely intense. My head dropped and Harry devised a plan.  
>" OK, me, Ron, Neville and hmm... Bah-Bah, bah... Lavender will go to the School and you know... The usual. 'Avada Kedavera' and 'Expelliarmus' et cetera, et cetera." Harry droaned, taking his wand out of his jeans pocket and smiling at me. Ron shook his head.<br>" I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here." Ron sighed, putting his wand away into his pocket.  
>" Just want to stay here with her then ?" Lavender said rocking back and forth on her heels. George sighed with Fred and Ron stood up to her. I had never seen him so angry before.<br>" WHO CARES ? SHE'S MY FRIEND AND SHE IS HURT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ?" He yelled. Ginny went over to Lavender and took her shoulder, turning her away from the group.  
>" We'll see you there." She said before dissapearing into the dark tunnel.<p>

Ron POV  
>" Are you OK ?" I asked as I sat myself down next to her. She laughed for a moment then nodded.<br>" Perfectley fine, Ronald." She smiled.  
>" You know I hate it when you use my full name." I drawled with a cheery smile. She just rolled her eyes back at me.<br>" Will Lavender not be fuming ?" She asked touching the side of my face. I shrugged and scowled.  
>" I really do not give a rats arse about her right now- Now, can you sit up ?" I asked changing the topic as quick as I could. She struggled and breathed quite heavily. Luna came over to us when she eventually came too moments later. She stood behind 'Mione and she propped her against her shins.<br>" Well I can now. Thanks Luna." Hermione smiled.  
>" It's no problem really. That's one of my qualities." She smiled. Luna walked slowly from Hermione and sat across from me on her other side.<br>" I really don't need all this. I'm fi-" She said before getting cut off with an explosion.  
>* SLOW MO*<br>_I dove for her and put my arms around her shoulders. the fire blazed at my back and the Gryffindor tower finally fell. She rested down on the grass and was tightly gripping Lunas hand. Hermione wasn't moving. I looked up at Luna and she was brushig her hair out of her face, looking at Hermione.  
>" No! 'Mione !" I said with my voice going all high and soundless almost.<br>_* END OF SLOW MO*

A few days later. (Valentines Day)  
>Hermione didn't wake up after the explosion. No amount of spells or potions can wake her. Ron hasn't moved from her side. The school is fully repaired. The war is not over.<br>Only Hermione, Neville and Shamus was hurt.  
>Harry POV<br>I stood with my arms around Ginny, watching as Hermione stirred. Not once had Vikto visited her in the Hospital. Not once.  
>" Do you think we should leave, or- ?" Ginny asked me. I shook my head and fixed my glasses with my free hand. Ron was at the side of Hermiones bed, his head on the matress and his arms supporting him. He moaned and groaned in his sleep. He hadn't moved since yesterday. I sighed and tightened my hold around Ginny.<br>" What if she doesn't wake up, Harry ?" She pleaded. Tears were brewing in her eyes. I shook my head and kissed her gently.  
>" That will never... Ever... Happen." Hermiones voice hazily said. We snapped from our kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were just opening and Ron gently began to snore. "I'm awake." She reassured herself. Ginny pulled from me and went to Hermiones bedside, greeting her with a cuddle.<br>" Happy Valentines day." Ginny said. I raised my eyebrow and she looked at me. "Girls do it with their frien- I give up explaining to you!" She said in a hushed tone, ensuring not to wake Ron. I laughed and HErmione smiled gently. Her left arm was in a cast and she had some contraption on her other wrist.  
>" How are you feeling ?" Neville asked from behind us. He approached with Luna, his left arm also in a cast.<br>" I'm in alot of pain." She smiled, looking at the flowers and cards beside her. "I know this might sound a bit selfish but; who's came to visit me ?" She asked giddily. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, Ron, Me, Harry, George, Fred, Mertyl, Draco, Neville, Luna, Shamus- the usual crowd." Ginny smiled as she gently held Hermiones hand.  
>" Not Viktor ?" She asked. Tears were almost falling. We all shook our heads and Ron let out a heavy sigh. "But Ron ?" Hermione questioned. We then all nodded. Her face went bright pink and she hid a smile.<br>" Here, these were some of the Valentines gifts from your admirers. I kept them safe for you. They were sent up to the room." Luna said. She broke from Nevilles hold and passed Hermione a long, pale blue box, a small little white velour box and several chocolate boxes. Hermione had a puzzled look as she took them from her best friend.  
>" OK, Love from; Thing 1&amp; Thing 2" She laughed as she read the tag. "One for each side." She smirked, opening the small white box. Her jaw dropped. "Oh woah." Hermione gasped. She turned the box and showed us the gorgeous earrings. Kindof like ying and yang but love hearts. One side black and the other, white.<br>My jaw dropped and she closed the box over gently, putting it to one side. Hermione took the other light blue box and sighed before reading the tag.  
>"Annonymus" She read before she slowly opened up the box. The same expression was repeated. "Oh. My. God." She startled herself.<br>" What's u- Oh. My. God. That is gorgeous !" Ginny said. Her jaw fell at the box too.  
>" Well... Show us then." Shamus smiled, coming in from the entrance. She turned the box and her face was a pale white. I could see why. It ws gorgeous. From Tiffany's. A long white gold chain. A Loveheart in the centre. It looked like an old fashioned key. but it had one small gem on the legs of the key. My jaw fell too. Ron woke himself with a sneeze and he pushed himself back in his chair.<p>

" Good morning." Neville laughed as Hermione put her gifts away. Ron nodded at all of us before facing Hermione.  
>" Look who's up." He quietly said with no emotion. She nodded and put her hair behind her ear with her right hand.<br>" Yup. Look who's up." She smiled. Things went except Hermione could see that he was smitten by her. I looked at my watch trying to pass the time. It was only half four. Luna cleared her throat and giggled quietly.  
>" Sorry, I should go." She said, prancing off down the hallway. Hermione sighed and leaned back in her bed.<br>" How long have I been imobilized ?" She queried, looking at me. Directly at me.  
>" A few days. But you're allowed to leave today." I smiled at her. She nodded and Ron couldn't help but gaze off into the distance. His face grew redder and redder by the minute.<br>" Ron? Is something the matter ?" Hermione asked him. She pressed her lips together in thought. "Ginny, can you take this brace thing off please ?" She smiled at Ginny. Ginny was so confused. Hermione encouraged her with a kind smile. She took the brace from Hermione and Hermiones hand reached across to Rons cheek. "RON!" She said. He broke from his glare and smiled. "You're like really hot. Are you OK ?" She smiled. Ron nodded and darted a smile back before quickly getting up and leaving. I raised my eyebrow and slowly went after him.  
>" Meet us for dinner. 6 o'clock. Usual time. Usual place." I smiled before darting for him.<p>

I didn't catch up with him until the Dorm.  
>" Ron ? What was that all about ?" I asked, closing the room door behind me. He was sitting crosslegged against his bed withhis head in his hands<br>" Ron ? What was that all about ?" I asked sharply making him jump. He didn't say much.  
>" I thought of something that makes me smile. And go red apparently." He smiled to himself. I encouraged him onwards "If I were ever to... No, I can't. It's just Valentines Day messing with my bloody head." Ron fought. He sharply stood up and flexed. " I thought if we were ever going to work out, I would..."He began. I could imagine it already. The Twins chapped at the door, the wrong time. I answered whilst Ron had his back turned. I hushed the twins as Ron spoke. "I would wait until we were stable with money and such, then ask her to Marry me- but it was a fantasy." Ron said as he turned. The twins were eagerly smiling at him.<br>" That is a big step Ronald." Fred smirked at George.  
>" How long have you been here ?" Ron asked looking at me with such venomous eyes..<p>

.


	9. Can I try this ?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Can I try this ?**

At Dinner.  
>About 7 o'clock.<p>

Hermione POV  
>I groaned and looked at all the food. The red lights from above set a sensual feeling. Harry and Ginny would not stop talking to eachother for the whole of dinner. Neville or Luna either. Viktor hadn't came to see me and Lavender hadn't came to see Ron. It was really just us two and Shamus who wasn't with somebody. Ron stared at his plate and didn't eat anything the whole night. It really got me worried.<br>" Come on mate. Eat up." Shamus encouraged, wolfing down his food. Ron sighed and shook his head as he took in a breath.  
>" What's the matter ?" I asked, trying my best to eat with my wrist in a brace. I put my fork down before he spoke.<br>" Nothing." He lied. I peered my eyes at him from across the table and he copied. I let out a strangled whine.  
>" Guys? Do I seem a bit... You know... Over weight ?" I said, trying to grab a conversation from Ron.<br>" No !" He jumped in as soon as I had finished. I looked at him and his face was red. Bright, blushy red. Dumbledore suddenly appeared behind Neville and he tapped his shoulder. He bent over and whispered some words to him. Dumbledore pointed to the entrance doors, then he pointed at our group before patting Nevilles shoulder and walking away. Neville looked at us all. Before I knew it we were carted off in partners to look for a Troll. "Apparently it was let loose from the Dark Forest." Ron, my partner for this troll-hunt said. His hands were forced into his pockets as we walked down the corridors aimlessly.  
>" What does it even look like ?" I asked, having to look up at him like a skyscraper. He shrugged and mumbled. We were to take the Bathrooms and Common rooms. Great. Another troll in the bathroom (!).<br>" Ron, I was just wondering, do you, ahem, like me ?" I quizzed, looking at the ground as I Walked with him. I couldn't hear anything from him.  
>" Do you like me ?" He asked in turn. I just laughed and we turned into the boys bathroom section. We slowly walked.<br>" I asked you first." I smirked wildly. Ron didn't say anything. He just laughed to himself. He let out a sigh and put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. He turned me towards him and I was a little bit confused.

He just looked at me with his big brown eyes. He smiled and said nothing, but stammering for words. I nodded anyway and let him continue. His hand went to the back of my neck and he slowly, slowly pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't believe this. I really couldn't. The butterflies in my tummy were back. They'd been gone for a very very long winter. But I wasn't ready. That's the part that killed me. I just wasn't ready. and I knew he wasn't either. I just knew. He pulled from me and laughed quietly.  
>" I don't think there's anything there." He deflated his chest. "Not anymore." He sighed. I almost cried. I had to go with this.<br>" It was worth a try, Ron. It really was." I said. I swallowed back the tears and the lump in my throat. I couldn't admit to feeling something. I couldn't after he said he felt nothing. Thankfully, the large, demonic creature appeared, snapping us from eachothers view. Ron withdrew his wand and tried to get words out again.  
>" Stupify." I whispered. He repeated, causing the Troll to fall defeated. Almost. It struggled to get back up. "And again." I told him. He repeated and thankfully it fell, just twitching.<br>" Avada Kedavera ?" He cast with confusion. It amazingly worked but we were both in so much damn terror. He tugged at my cardigan and he gestured about running off.  
>" We can't leave him, Ron." I said, protesting about it. He sighed and threw me over his shoulder before running down the corridor.<br>" Nobody'll be looking for him, I'm sure. "He said, dropping me off at the Common Room meeting point. I stood in frazzlement.  
>" My hero !" I laughed with him. He nodded and suddenly hugged me tightly. "Ron, what's the matter ?" I asked kindly. He didn't reply. Just took a deep breath, gave me a tight squeeze and disappeared.<p>

A Couple of days later ;)  
>8 am.<br>Luna POV  
>The straighteners bleeped sharply on the floor infront of the mirror next to the bathroom door. I quickly ran the irons through my hair, finishing it of with a little bit of hairs- Is somebody crying? I looked around a little bit. Harry was listening too as he sorted his tie.<br>" Can you hear that ?" He muttered, looking at the bathroom door. The alarm went for 8 am and Hermione jolted upright from her bed.  
>" Why didn't you wake me ? I'm going ot be late now !"She said angrilly and she pulled herself from the bed. Me and Harry looked at eachother and noticed.<br>"Ron ?" I mouthed, pointing to the bathroom door.  
>" You didn't bloody wake me- Ron !" She yelled through the bathroom door with her mended arm. " Hurry the bloody-Hell up !" She demanded. Her robe and skirt was tightly in one hand with her shoes, tights, tie and underwear in the other. The door slowly opened up. Ron walked past her with his head down. Things were really awkward between them both in the past few days. Me an dHarry often tried to get them to talk or even look at eachother. Hermione edged past him and closed the door. Locking it quickly. Ron sighed heavily and filled his cheeks with air.<br>" Ron, are you alright ?" Harry asked at his sniffling friend. He bobbed his head, fixing his tie in the mirror behind me. " Have you been crying ?" Harry asked with a sharp smile.  
>" No !" Ron overlydefended himself. "I mean 'No'." He muttered in a calm tone. I just nodded and switched the straighteners off.<br>" Ron's been crying! Ron's been crying!" I whispered in a sing-songy voice.  
>" I have not !" Ron sighed.<p>

He dropped his arms to the side and Hermione walked out the bathroom. Shoes on. Tights on. Tie on. No shirt on. Bra on (Thank Christ). "Hermione... Shirt. Forgot your shirt." Harry said with his eyes covered. She sighed heavily.  
>" This is what happens when I don't get up on time." Hermione said. Ron tightly shut his eyes and handed her shirt towards her. He waved it around and she grabbed it. "Woah! Woah! Woah !" Ron said sharply as Hermione took her tie and robe off to put her shirt on.<br>" What ? It's not new to Luna- She's a girl. Harry's a gentleman and well... It's new to you. Sorry." She laughed. HErmione draped her torso with the shirt, quickly putting the tie and robe back on.  
>" Well, I... They sure are... HEH !" He said when he cleared his throat at the end. And he had a whole two hours of this in Charms.<p>

Ron POV  
>In Charms.<p>

I gazed down at my parchment. My blank parchment. Flitwick was slowly handing out our OWL result sheets. Row by row by row. I sighed and went to write,pausing slightly. My eyes scanned over the information booklet for the billionth time in the first 30 minutes. I still couldn't stop thinking about what happened this morning. How I totally lost my coolness infront of her. Stupid Ron! Stupid Ron!  
>" Mr. Weasley. Very well done!" Flitwick remarked as he passed my paper to me. "I don't think anybody's done this good in a few centuries." he chuckled. I took hold of my paper and grinned at the result. 96%.<br>" What did you get, 'Mione?" I asked, turning in my seat to face her. She took a breath and looked like she was going to cry.  
>" 92% !" She said, Her arms automatically crossed on her desk and she rested her head on them.<br>" Well done !" I complimented, shaking her arm with my free hand. She whinced and looked up at me.  
>" Ron? Was it you crying this morning? And last night ?" Hermione asked with pity. I twitched my head to the side. "Was it because of Valentines day ?" she smiled. I said nothing and turned back to face the front. "Y-...You felt something !" She loudly stated. "You did !" She said, her hand tugging at my shoulder.<br>" Miss. Granger. Would you like to finish your conversation outside ?" Flitwick sarcastically said.  
>" Yes." She stood up to him, actually standing up. "With Ron." Hermione glared. I ssheepishly stood up next to her and walked behind her to go outside.<br>" Oooo-oooh !" The class said before we walked out.  
>" Bugger off !" I snapped.<p>

I stood at the stone bench and leaned on the wall with such tiredness. She just paced and her small heels made those clickety clackety noises.  
>" You felt something !" She said, speeding up her pacing.<br>" We-" I went to say.  
>" You let me belive that you felt nothing! I have been pouring my heart out everyight when you've all been sleeping!" She admitted. Hermione turned to me and tears were welling in her eyes. " Everynight! I have been crying about what you said! Everynight I believed what you said !" She said, breaking down slowly. I went to speak again and she shook her head.<br>" Hermione... I just panicked. I didn't think you felt a connection." I gulped. She wiped a tear away and scuffed her foot.  
>" Ron. I didn't want to look like a complete fool and say that I felt something after you said you didn't!" She said, beginning to raise her hand to her face more and more.<br>" So you felt something ?" I smiled triumphantly.  
>" Yes! Of course I did! I always bloody have!" Hermione said. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears after that.<br>" So what about Draco and Viktor ?" I asked with my arms tightly crossed and my lips tightly pressed together.  
>" To make you jealous !" She blurted out. Her face went pink and I held back a smile. "What about your dramatic weight loss and new do and new image ?" She spat back.<br>" To make you jealous..." I mumbled. She laughed and moved closer to me.  
>" What ?"<br>" To make you jealous." I said loudly. Hermione scoffed and shook her head, going back to pacing before me. "Why have you been crying over me ?" I questioned, stopping her, mid-pace. She looked up at me with her big, red puffy eyes and said nothing. I put my hands gently on Hermiones shoulders and shook her slightly.  
>" I never really thought that the feelings would be so deep. It was different from the time we went out. It was more... Strong and real, Ron." She said without hesitation.<p>

I was slightly taken aback.  
>" What are you saying ?" I said. Hermione just sighed and pulled from me.<br>" That I love you, Ron! I really really do!" She wept, sniffing away her pain.  
>"But ?" I stated at her. She just looked at me and tried to hold back more tears as she spoke this time.<br>" But I'm not ready for something that could collapse again. I'm just not prepared." Hermione admitted. I slightly dipped my head and shoved one hand into my pocket. The other one smoothed out my chin. We didn't say anything for a while. She just sniffed and sighed. Luckily the bell went and she looked at me.  
>" I have Divination." Hermione said as she scrambled past me, back into the classroom for her bags and books.<br>" Funny that. I sit across from you." I smiled sarcastically.  
>" Ron. Come on. Can you at least say it back? I know you do. You talk in your sleep." She gingerly and quietly said when the halls filled with students.<br>" I do. I honestly do. But you said yourself..." I sheepishly smiled before being cut off.  
>" Hey! So you made up ?" Ginny laughed, appearing at my side. Harry came behind her.<br>" What ?" Hermione questioned. I smiled and shook my head. My blood began to boil.  
>" Nothing. Nothing." I lied. Hermione nodded and ran ahead to class, meeting up with Viktor a few yards infront of us. It was like a kick in the teeth. All of a sudden he cared! All of a sudden he bloody thought about her!<p>

George POV  
>" You get him." I started, nudging Fred for a thrid time. He shook his head and quickly grabbed Rons attention just before Divination. Ron abruptly turned and my instincs kicked in. I rushed over to him and grabbed the scruff of his collar.<br>" George! What the hell ?" He questioned, shivvering like a puppy at my hold. I blinked furiously and looked down the hall at Hermione and Viktor. "George! Please let me go !" He begged. I sighed with a growl and Fred had my back to make sure Snape couldn't see me. " I have to get to class." He begged.  
>" Let's hurry this along, Georgie." Fred encouraged. I twitched and looked at him behind me.<br>" Right. You're a Weasley, Ron !" I began. Fred nodded slightly and I looked back at Ron who was still scared but confused. "When you see Krum, what do you feel like?" I asked smiling brightly. I slightly turned my head and looked down the hall again at Krum who was checking Hermione out as she walked into her class. It churned my stomach violently.  
>" I feel like... Uhhmm... A- I feel like a turtle." He quivvered. I raised my eyebrow and he nodded. " I feel small and powerless and gay and weak and not strong." He pleaded infront of me. I let go of him and shook my head.<br>" What about when you see 'Mione ?" I asked. HE sighed and weakly smiled.  
>" Magic." He simply said without hesitation.<br>" Tell her straight. Don't beat around it. Tonight, before you go to sleep, just sit her down reall gentle and let it all flow." Fred interjected. Ron heavily gulped and his face went white.  
>" But I- I'm not s- I can't. It's Hermione. I can't talk to her propperly." Ron sighed, going to walk to his class. Fred nudged me and I walked beside him. Ron didn't look at me and Fred held his hand out with one of our trickery sweets.<br>" Now, we can talk about it now or never." He offered. Ron looked at us both and I nodded.  
>" You're going to teach me ?" Ron questioned.<p>

We both nodded. I felt really guilty about him missing class.  
>" And what does this one do ?" Ron asked, looking at the black, liquorice. Fred offered for me to tell him and we got into another arguement. When we stopped and looked at Ron, his face was red and he was sighing.<br>" Fever." I laughed. "Come on. We'll go to your room." I smiled. We escorted him past the classes and the teeachers. Eventually when we came to his room, Fred rumaged through his drawers and Ron rested on his bed, really not well. I sat on Hermiones floral brown duvet and watched him. Him and Fred.  
>" Do you really need to look through my drawers ?" Ron asked as Fred slowed with a smirk. "Fred, no !" He warned as Fred dug deeper into his bottom drawer. I grabbed Rons attention and smiled.<br>" Look, when you're going to talk to her, never look at the ground or bring your nails to your mouth. Women will then know you're scared." I said, slightly easing him. He raised his eyebrow at me. I just replied in turn with a nod. " If you are really freaked out, think of the most disgusting thing ever. It's worked on me a few good times." I quietly chuckled to myself.  
>" Right. Ron, are you getting more than us ?" Fred asked as he held up the protection. Ron shook his head with no emotion.<br>" I respect women. That is not mine. I swear it." He said startled. I just nodded and Fred went back to rumaging.  
>" So you and that little peice haven't... You know ?" Fred asked as he searched deeper. Ron shook his head again at us both. " Not once ?" Fred shouted withhis head in the drawer practically.<br>" Nope. Not once." He admitted without embarassment. "Well... Almost." He chuckled. Fred stopped searching and sat next to me.  
>" Really ? She actually let you? YOU ! Ronald Weasley ?" Fred blurted sounding shocked and disorientated. He grasped a black and white picture in his hand. It was modern and It moved :)<br>" Why do you have that? Put that back!" Ron demanded, going to get out of bed. Fred chuckled ot himself and pursed his lips.  
>" Kiss me, Ronald!" He mocked, getting up from the bed and holding the picture high above his head. He pranced around repeating his words. Rons face grew redder and I smirked.<br>" What are you doing ?" Hermione questioned from the door. Fred jolted and stopped dancing. He was right infront of me and he threw the picture back into my lap. Fred winked at Ron and we both left the room, leaving them both alone. We had that picture. The picture Fred mocked.

Hermione POV  
>"What are you doing back ?" Ron asked with a small smile. I shrugged and rumaged under my bed looking for my Divination book.<br>" Forgot my information. Why are you not in classs? " I said, grabbing the big, thick book in the middle of my bed. He didn't reply.  
>" Hermione? Can I talk to you for a bit ?" He smiled as I fixed my hair. I looked at the clock next to my bed and nodded, sitting down across from him. He didn't say anything for a while.<br>"Ron? I don't have long." I laughed. He just nodded and sighed. HE went to bring his hands to his mouth but stopped.  
>" Hermione. I have to say something to you." Ron said before taking a long pause. I nodded at him and he eventually spoke. " It's kinda funny actually." He began smiling at me gently. " I think. Infact I know. That my feelings have never stopped. I know you liked me the way I was, however seeing you with Krum just made me angry. Why do you think me and the Twins call him 'dumb Krum' ?" He sniggered. I laughed ,closing my book over. He began to speak again. "Look, I know it's not much, but, I think I'm in love with you. Seeing you with Malfoy and Krum just tore me apart. That's why I changed. That's why I'm thinner and my hair is shorter." He admitted. He looked away from me in embarrasment. The door swung open and Harry darted in. Floods of tears. I stood up and walked over to him, hugging him gently.<br>" What happened, mate ?" Ron asked when he got to us.


	10. Can I try this Pt2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Can I try this ? Pt.2**

Hermione POV  
>"What are you doing back ?" Ron asked with a small smile. I shrugged and rumaged under my bed looking for my Divination book.<br>" Forgot my information. Why are you not in classs? " I said, grabbing the big, thick book in the middle of my bed. He didn't reply.  
>" Hermione? Can I talk to you for a bit ?" He smiled as I fixed my hair. I looked at the clock next to my bed and nodded, sitting down across from him. He didn't say anything for a while.<br>"Ron? I don't have long." I laughed. He just nodded and sighed. HE went to bring his hands to his mouth but stopped.  
>" Hermione. I have to say something to you." Ron said before taking a long pause. I nodded at him and he eventually spoke. " It's kinda funny actually." He began smiling at me gently. " I think. Infact I know. That my feelings have never stopped. I know you liked me the way I was, however seeing you with Krum just made me angry. Why do you think me and the Twins call him 'dumb Krum' ?" He sniggered. I laughed ,closing my book over. He began to speak again. "Look, I know it's not much, but, I think I'm in love with you. Seeing you with Malfoy and Krum just tore me apart. That's why I changed. That's why I'm thinner and my hair is shorter." He admitted. He looked away from me in embarrasment. The door swung open and Harry darted in. Floods of tears. I stood up and walked over to him, hugging him gently.<br>" What happened, mate ?" Ron asked when he got to us. Harry wailed into my shoulder and I just looked at Ron. He took a deep breath before he started.  
>"She...She- Oh! She... Dumped me, Ron! She did!" He cried even heavier. Luna fell in the door closely behind, panting.<br>" What the Hell happened ?" She demanded. I just shook my head and mouthed.  
>" Shut up". The door slammed open once again to reveal two angry ginger twins.<br>"What the fuck did you do ?" Fred demanded with such anger in his eyes.  
>" Mate, he didn't do anything." George defended as he pushed his brother out of his way. He started on George.<br>" Why would Ginny be crying then ?" Fred demanded once again, shoving his brother harshly.

"Well maybe she was being a little bitch." Ron snapped.  
>"What did you call her ?" Fred yelled.<br>" He called her a 'Little bitch'. Do you need your ears checked ?" I snapped at him.  
>" Don't bother with him, 'Mione. He's not worth it."George laughed. Fred slightly growled and went to walk out of the room.<br>"Why don't you run back to Mummy, Fred. Maybe she'll tell you differently." Harry laughed as I still hugged him.  
>" Harry, as much as I see you as a little brother, you are such a dick sometimes." Fredsaid, coming back and sitting down on Lunas bed. Ginny appeared at our room door with her large bags in her hand.<br>" Where are you going, Ginny ?" Ron asked.  
>" I'm going home." She replied at her brother.<br>"Good riddance." Luna growled. George playfully shoved her arm and she stumbled. "Get away, George !" She snapped at him. He innocently held his hands up in surrender.  
>" I was only kidding on, Luna." He laughed.<br>" Anyway." Fred started. "Why are you going home ?" He asked.  
>" I don't want to be in the same room as same house. The same... Oh!" She ranted. swiftly running out the room with her bags. Ron just followed quickly behind her. I sighed, letting go of Harry, taking him by the arm and out of the room. The twins were closely behind us both.<br>"Ginny!" Ron shouted. "Come back, you dozy mare !" He laughed.

That very night.  
>In Harry and that's dorm.<br>It's just Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna.

Ron POV  
>I shyly lay back in my bed, resting after the days events.<br>" Ron? " Hermione quietly asked. I opened my eyes slowly and looked over at her. She was watching me.  
>" What's the matter ?" I said. She was panting and she wiped her forehead.<br>" I had a bloody freaky nightmare. It was you and Voldemort and you tried to kill him and he killed you and you woke up at your funeral and killed me at your funeral !" She breathed, begining to stutter and stammer.  
>" Well... I'm defineltley not dead." I chuckled. She smirked and sat up slowly. "Is someth- Did I bother you earlier ?" I questioned. She shook her head and smiled.<br>" I need to tell you something." Hermione quietly smiled. I sorta knew what was going to happen so I pushed myself up in the bed, looking at her. She took a few moments before talking. " OK. This has been going on a while. I felt really bad that I didn't tell you." She said quietly, almost in tears.  
>" Hermione, I'm your best friend. You could tell me anything." I smiled. I was praying that I had filled her with confidence.<br>" No, it doesn't matter anymore, Ron." She said, settling back down and turning away from me. I shook my head and threw my sock at her. "Fine." She growled, sitting back up. " Ron. I've known this for a while. I know 100% that I'm in love with you. I don't want to be with Viktor anymore and I never wanted to be with Malfoy!" Hermione blurted. I didn't know what to say to her. But she wasn't finished. "Me and Lavender actually argued about it. She liked you more when you were like... Well, this! And I said I liked you before you changed. The longer hair, the broader face. Where's that Ronald ?" She seemed to question. 

"Oh..." Was all I could say. Nothing else would present itself. "You really liked my long hair ?" I asked laughing.  
>"Yes. I really did." Hermione admitted. I smiled brightly and she was sniffing. I looked aty her and got up from my bed, only dressed in socks and boxer shorts. I sat on the edge of her bed with my arm around her.<br>"Why are you crying, you daft cow ?" I smirked, kissing the side of her head. She laughed and wiped her eyes. "Want a pick-me-up ?" I asked, going over to my bed and pulling out a bottle of fire-whiskey. She jolted and shook her head.  
>" No. I don't drink." She said politely. I snorted and opened the metal cap.<br>" Me either." I said with a swig of the bottle. She sighed and hung her head in her hands. " You want to. Cut back, Hermione. We've both had a stressful day." I played, passing it to her. She nodded and took it before sitting it on the side.  
>" One of us has to keep a clear head." And besides, that stuff gives your liver a great-good kicking." HErmione laughed. I crossed my arms and watched her eye up the bottle. "Fine, one sip. Damn peer pressure." She cursed, slowly taking the neck from the bottle. I smiled as she took more.<br>" For a priss, you're a good drinker." I said as I went back over my side. She put the bottle down quietly and took my hand from behind. I turned and I moved closer to her. My lips inches from hers.  
>" I don't want anybody else." She said. I nodded in agreement. Drinking was such a bad idea.<p>

The next morning.  
>Luna POV<p>

My alarm went for 6 am and I pushed myself out of the bed quickly. I organised my clean clothes and jumper, picking out my good black shoes. Harry got up too, smiling as he went. He hummed a folk tune aloud quietly and took the bathroom first. I quickly transferred into my robes and skirt, tights and all. I took a glance at Rons bed. Empty. Where was he? The gym maybe?  
>" Oh my, goodness gracious." I whispered, falling backwards slightly into the poster of my bed. I pushed myself to do this. My feet carried me quietly to HErmiones bed and I awoke her from the side. "Hermione ?It's 6o'clock." I said. She groaned and put the covers down from her face. I stumbled back in approval with a scream.<br>" Why do you hate sleep ?" Ron groaned, moving from Hermiones bed over to his own. He pulled the thick covers over his head and Hermione sighed at the empty space next to her.  
>" Oh no... It's alright. I'm dressed." She said after she looked under the sheets.<br>" You wern't." Ron mumbled as he tossed and turned. She threw a blue sock at him and he sighed. "Nice one (!) I'm bloody up now !" He growled, taking his watch and prefect badge off of the bedside unit.  
>" Ron. We have Hogsmead- Oh goodness. What the Hell !" Harry said when he came out the bathroom. He dove right next to Hermiones bed and pulled out the empty bottle.<br>" Oh no !" Hermione sighed, getting up from her bed. "We just broke a school rule! Oh God! How could I-?" She questioned herself.  
>" Mufflecatio ? Silencio ?" I protested, throwing spellls at her. She held up her hand at me and felt her head.<p>

" I don't feel very well." She weaned. Harry sarcastically laughed.  
>" ARE YOU HUNGOVER ?" He shouted, aggrivating her. "Things are going to be awkward now between us !" He said, throwing his PJs onto his bed.<br>" I don't even know what happened, Harry !" Ron proclaimed, pulling his white shirt over his head and onto his body. I snorted and looked at Hermione.  
>" I do! " She went against him. " I think I know perfectly well." She smiled. Ron awkwardly got dressed, not knowing of what to do next. I was dreading the rest of today. Dreading of Neville knowing.<br>" Be my girlfriend again, 'Mione. Please." Ron seemed to ask from the bathroom. She slowly walked to the door.  
>" I can't. There's the whole Krum thing-" She begam.<br>" He's been going with Ginny. I found out last night." Harry sighed. Hermiones face feel but lightened at the same time.  
>" Yes." She automatically said when Harry had finished. My jaw gaped open and Harry's did too. The bathroom went quiet and we stood, looking at the door. It opened and Ron stood proudly with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.<br>" Are you joking ?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and took the toothbrush from his mouth, kissing him quickly. Me and Harry just watched eachothers reactions.

Fred POV  
>" Fred ?" George said, kicking my leg. I looked at him tiredly and slouched even further on the table. " Get this down your neck. You'll feel better." He said, filling up my plate with eggs, tomatoes, bacon and the rest to aid my small-ish hangover.<br>I groaned and picked up the fork, moving the bright food around my plate as everybody else joined us. Harry sat across from me without Ginny. Ron and Hermione were right next to eachother across from George.  
>" Your advice worked then ?" I sniggered at George as the owls dropped the letters onto our tables.<br>" Did you hear ?" Neville said when he sat beside me with a full plate too. I shook my head and we both listened in. "Well, apparently, Ron and 'Mione hooked up last night after a bottle of Firewhiskey was split between them." He whispered in a low voice. Loud enough to hear but quiet enough for others. My jaw dropped and I looked at them both across the table. She was the happiest I had seen her since Percy died. George couldn't believe it.  
>" Wait... Ron?" He said sharply. Rons head snapped up and he smiled.<br>" What ?" Ron asked before Dumbledore cut in.  
>" Good Morning, Students. I trust you all slept pleasantly?" He boomed. "5th years, the Trip to Hogsmead today will still be going ahead but will be cut short due to ramping weather reports. My sincere appologies." Dumbledore said. Harry sighed and groaned. "You are to meet Proffesor Snape after breakfast in the Slytherin Common Room. Do not be late or he will apparate without you. Enjoy your breakfast." He ended on a happy note, turning and going back to the head of his table. Hermione clicked her tongue and put all her books onto the table.<p>

She looked through them, studying hard.  
>" Is it not too early for that?" I asked her, cocking my eyebrow. She shook her head and silenced me.<br>" Shh! I have a Dark Arts assessment after Hogsmeade." She warned. Harrys face fell. She just looked at him. " He told us about it a few weeks back. He told us to note it down!" Hermione sighed. Me and George just watched at her spectacular cranium capacity in the early hours. Ron sat astounded at her knowledge. Harry tried peeking in at her book but she flinched away from him.  
>" Hey, we have Quidditch training after Hogsmeade too." Ron stated, looking at us both and Harry. "Apparently we're getting new members.". I sighed heavily and looked at my plate.<br>" Ohhh. I really don't want to." I scowled, my head almost dropping into the food. Ron laughed and Hermione hushed him.  
>" Study. You're in the class too !" She said, letting him share the book.<p>

In Hogsmeade.  
>Pairs; Ron&amp;'Mione, Harry&amp;Lavender, Neville&amp;Luna.<br>Hermione POV  
>" What are we even doing here ?" Ron asked with his hands firmly in his pockets. I looked around and the snow began falling again.<br>" I don't know. I really don't want to be here." Harry said from nowhere. It made me jump. I fixed my mittens and pulled my beanie down further over my ears. I was still brewing over what happened lastnight. Trying to peice it together.  
>" You are here, , because the 5th years deserve a 'treat' for their grades and behaviour. That is why you're here." He scowled, walking into the Three Broomsticks.<br>" Bloody weirdo." I scoffed, trying to remember the things I read in the book. "Why are you not with Lavender ?" I smiled at him, nudging his arm as we walked into Honeydukes.  
>" Don't, Hermione. Please don't. She wont stop talking about 'Won-Won' here." He said, smiling at Ron who was shuddering at the thought of the nickname. Ron disappeared into the darker confectionery.<br>" I still can't believe it." Malfoy sneered with Pansy as he walked past me. "I mean, Weasley ?" He laughed. That was the millionth time I had heard that that day and I wasn't having any of it. I went to draw my wand from my bag and Harry stopped me.  
>" What are you going to do ?" He asked. He snatched the wand from me and held it above his head.<p>

" Crucio." I sighed. His jaw fell and he gave me it back. "I was going to stop as soon as I saw him cry." I pleaded.  
>" Won Won! There you are !" Lavender said, bursting through the door. I groaned and Ron looked up in fear. I went to bring my wand back out and Harry just took my hand in his. Lavender bounced back towards us with Ron who was in the thick of confusion. I grit my teeth and Harry held my hand tighter.<br>" Hi, HErmione. Hi, Harry." She chimed. "I've been looking everywhere for him. He's a fighter, isn't he !" She giggled as she smiled up at Ron who was wishing he was somewhere else. "I knew all those rumours wern't true! Him sleeping with Hermione. He's not that stupid." She smiled. "Oh no offense, Hermione." Lavender charmed. I nodded and weakly smiled back. Ron cleared his throat and untangled his hand Lavenders hand.  
>" Then call me stupid." He laughed as he walked over to me. Lavenders face fell and she just flashed a smile at me. I nodded.<br>" Then you're an idiot, Ron Weasley! Why have the budget cut when you can have Prime cut ?" She snapped. Harry just sniggered and stepped infront of Lavender.  
>"Are you having a Giraffe? You're doner scraps! Her right there is Prime !" He warned, inches from her face. I looked up at Ron with a shocked expression. "Now, back off !" He scowled with his wide eyes. Lavender quivvered and glared at me before she left. I let out a breath and gave Harry a cuddle.<br>" Than you, so much!" I breathed, kissing the side of his head.  
>" Hey, heads up. Umbridge is replacing Dumbledore again." Neville said, popping his head into the shop. I frowned and let go of Harry.<br>" Where's Dumbledore going ?" Ron asked. HE came up behind me and took my hand. Neville shrugged and stood inside with his arms crossed tightly.  
>" Apparently he's terminal and she's replacing him until we find another headmaster." He sighed heavily. I stuttered to speak. I couldn't get words out.<br>" She doesn't let us do anything! She doesnt let us socialize, doesn't let us drink, infact- my hand is still recovering from that bloody haunted quill !" Ron sighed, flexing his right hand.  
>" Oh please. Passing it off as water in Dark Arts?" I smirked.<p> 


	11. I swear

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**I swear.**

Back in Hogwarts.  
>After their D.A.D.A assignment.<br>Ron POV  
>" Right, now we have two new members and we're going to show them the ropes before the big game against Hufflepuff on Wednesday." Hooch said, rubbing her hands together. I gulped and looked at the bulky figure behind her. "Now, everybody say a warm welcome to our new possible Seeker...Miss Ginny Weasley." She smiled, putting her into the teams crowd. "And our new possible Keeper... !" Hooch said. My face fell and George nudged my arm from behind. Krum stood next to me and I looked at him slyly.<br>" Now, Ronald, you'll be showing Krum the... well, you know... And Harry, you'll be showing Ginny... Well, you know." She repeated, taking off into the air. "Now! I'll be keeping an eye on the seekers and beaters today. I'll be watching the keepers and Chasers on Tuesday. Now, we really need to buckle down now, boys !" She laughed as she instructed Wood to let the Bludger, the Snitch and the Quaffle. Krum dragged me up into the air with him and I shook a little at his masculinity.  
>" So! Were do we begin, Weasley ?" He chuckled as he swarmed around the three hoops. I looked at the white peice of chalky ground below and wished I was there right now. Not in mid-air with a 300 pound beefcake who could pummble me to death.<br>" Uh... Well... Pick a hoop." I said. My hands were trembling furiously against the broomstick. I just wanted to die, right there. Right now. He moved to the centre hoop and I nodded. " Great position (!)" I said. He didn't hint on my sarcasm. He was a bloody thicko.

I sighed and took my position at the right hoop and practised my flicks and blocks. He of course copied. For a world-wide champion, he was crap. I watched the stands and Neville and Hermione were sitting. She looked like she was comforting him. Hermione looked up and I smiled a lop-sided, love-smitten grin. She waved and Krum flew infront of me, waving back.  
>" I hear some freak made an decent woman of my woman. It's meant to be my job!" He laughed, exaggerating the 'my'. He began swinging round towards me, the bottom of his broom swishing past my feet. " 'At's my girl over there." He jollied with emphasis on the 'my' again.<br>" Freak ?" I questioned. He shrugged and went back to the hoop. I moved over to the stands, hovering next to Neville. "What's up, mate ?" I asked, leaning on the edging. He shook his head.  
>" Nothing. Just, I really don't want Umbridge back. She sorta glued Luna's lips together when we were in the Common room !" He wailed into his hands.<br>" I'm sure there's a counter curse or a potion of somesort, Nev." I soothed, gently punching his shoulder. Hermione patted his back and raised her eyebrow at me.  
>" Best of Friends (!)" She smiled, looking at me but gesturing to Krum.<br>" I swear- Don't. He's so... Challenging." I laughed. She hung her head with another smile. I moved over to her and brushed her cheek before zooming back over to Krum.  
>" And hey! A woman is not 'your' property! Hermione should be treated with respect, just like any other woman you go with!" I sneered.<p>

He looked dumfounded at me and I nodded with my lips pressed together. He moved over to me and I was sure that I was going to die.  
>" Excuse me? Are you telling me how I should dominate my lady ?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes at him.<br>" BRING IT DUMB KRUM! HE ISN'T AFRAID OF YOU !" Fred shouted as he came over to us. I darted my look toward him. "Remember how he makes you feel." He whispered. I looked back at Krum and clenched my teeth and locked my jaw.  
>" Are you scared of me, Weasley?" He asked, crossing his arms with full balance.<br>" No !" I said. I let out a sigh and looked down at the grass where Umbridge was standing, looking up at us.  
>" Viktor! Can I talk to you ?" Hermione said from the stand behind the hoops. Damn, she moves fast. "It's really important." She pleaded. He glared at me and punched my arm before going over to his 'lady'. We all gathered round and watched them talk. He nodded and hugged her before sharply turning and speeding towards me.<br>" WEASLEY !" HE yelled. I quivvered and turned, ending up with him chasing me.  
>" Leave me alone !" I shouted, cutting through Harry and Ginny's education sesh. "I didn't do anything !" I pleaded as he was right on my tail. I shot down toward the ground and pulled up as soon as I heard a thud. I prayed it was over.<p>

At dinner.  
>Hermione POV<br>"What exactly did you say to him ?" Ron asked, leaning on the table with his arms crossed.  
>" Well, that it wasn't working out, I liked somebody else and he just peiced it together." I laughed. He took my hand and smoothed over my fingers.<br>"Well at least you didnt get your arse kicked, mate" George commented. I scowled at him.  
>"It was your idiot twin who started it" I snapped. Fred flinched as he began nursing his black eye.<br>"I also stopped him" He murmured. Ron laughed.  
>"No you didn't. I pulled up from the ground and he kept going. He ate grass !"He smirked.I looked at Fred and some random black haired girl in Gryffindor was holding his hand ontop the table.<br>"Who is she ?" I asked George in a shallow whisper. He chuckled.  
>"Fred's GirlFriend" He whispered back. I giggled at the blushing girl as she slid away from Fred.<br>"Who are you ?" i asked the girl she tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear.  
>"I'm Katie. Katie Bell. I'm on the Quidditch team, Ron." She replied with a small smile. "You accidentaly hit the Quaffle and it got me in the face?" She seemed to question. Ron and I looked at each other then back to Fred and Katie, Fred was smiling hugely.<br>"Anyways, how did you get the black eye ?" Ron asked, interested.  
>"I was mocking Ginny about Harry and... Well... She punched me." He replied.<p>

"Aww, poor Freddie Boy !" Harry laughed. Even Freds girl laughed. Angelina came over to us, stopping in front of George. She was embarrassed. It was easy to see.  
>"Hey Ang" George said, smiling. I laughed, nudging Ron's shoulder who was looking between them both.<br>"Umm George are you doing anything tonight ?" she stuttered. George shook his head and patted the dinner table.  
>" Food and studying." He smiled up at her. Angelina gingerly blushed and George was unaware.<br>" Could you help me with my Divination? I don't really understand." She pleaded with big puppy eyes. He nodded and watched as she went and sat back in her space at the opposite side of the table. Proffesor Umbridge called all of our attention to the front. I focused on the teachers behind her. McGonnagal was grinding her teeth and almost spitting venom. Snape was mouthing a sly spell under his breath and Flitwick was almost about to snap his fork in half.  
>" Good evening, Students. I shall not keep you long." She began, stroking the small cat on the stand. "It has came to my attention that several rules have been broken near the end of the last year. No vulgar or amourous activities to take place on school ground and no alcohols to be consumed on the grounds." She smiled out at us all. I nudged Ron and he sniggered quietly. "I know all about that, !" She stated. I giggled and swallowed back a loud laugh. "!" Umbridge warned. I bit my lip and looked up, 'focussing' again.<br>" But a simple hug or kiss, Dolores. That is not exactly inappropriate." Madam Pomfrey interjected. Umbridge turned with a hiss towards her. Harry jolted uneasily in his seat.  
>" Now, I do not want to burst your bubble but none of that will be allowed on the grounds of Hogwarts! None of it! No frivolous music shall be played, all uniform will be inspected every class time and every pupil will have a watcher... Enjoy your supper." Umbridge said before going to take Dumbledores place in the centre of the table.<p>

We carried on with our dinners, awkwardly looking at the proffesors at the front. The large top window swung open and the owls came in with the evening mail. Newspapers and presents from home were dropped. I got a parcel dropped and Ron got a letter dropped. It looked like a howler. I opened up the parcel first and pulled out a long, brand new orange and blue tie. It had a fancy logo on it. I took the red letter from the bottom. It was a howler too.  
>" Go on. Open it." Harry encouraged. I popped open the black wax and it jumped from my hands.<br>" Hello pumpkin. It's mummy here. We have such excellent news for you my darling!" Mum spoke. I peered my eyes and she continued. "Daddy has been offered a new job position all the way over in America. You must of heard of that in Muggle studies. My darling, this is such an opportunity for you. To get some new friends and a nice, fitting boyfriend." Mummy said sounding very chipper. I grabbed Rons hand and Harrys hand on my other side. "Dapper, good mannered, smart, funny, handsome and fabulously relatable." She laughed. I tilted my head to the side and rested on Rons shoulder. My parents were the more posh, stuck up, always-wanting-the-best-for-our-image parent type.  
>" Yes Blossom. I am of course very proud of your excelling in Hogwarts but there's a perfect Private Muggle school here for you in San Fransisco. It's always got nice weather. The people here are brilliant. Me and Mummy wont be moving until October time so we can talk about it more when you're back in the summer. Love you lots and lots like Jelly tots... Love from, Mummy and Daddy." Dad ended. It tore itself up and I sighed, almost breaking into tears.<p>

" I'm funny." Ron sighed, making me smile. I nodded and looked up at him.  
>" I- Oh, my God. Sorry." I said, getting up and leaving the hall with tears rolling down my face. I ran toward the girls bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I felt violently sick to the pit of my stomach. I went over the the sink and rinsed my face to bring the redness down in my eyes. I was moving to a place I had never even heard of because I don't bloody take Muggle Studies.<br>" My, my, my, Hermione." Mertyl sighed, coming up out of the drain. It made me shivver. "What has happened?" She tried to comfort. I couldn't get words out. The tears just kept on rolling.  
>" Hermione !" Ginny said, rushing in from the door. She tightly wrapped her arms around my shoulders I think Ginny started crying more than me. She let go of me and I slouched at the wall where Ron stood when I brewed the PolyJuice Potion in 2nd year.<br>" I don't want to go to a Muggle school !" I whined into my knees which were high up at my chest. "I don't want to leave you all." I sighed, wiping my nose with the tears still pouring. "I don't want a snob for a boyfriend !" My voice strangled out. My throat was beginning to ache and my eyes were numb from the tears they were producing at an alarming rate. Somebody slouched down next to me and cuddled me tightly. It was Ron and Harry. It made me cry even more. "What did... Your howler say ?" I asked, smiling at Ron as I wiped my nose again. He threw his head back with a quiet laugh.  
>" You're the one that matters right now. You." He said to me. I closed my eyes and looked at Mertyl and Ginny infront of me.<br>" We didn't get to read it after the 3rd or 4th line. Ron stabbed it." Ginny laughed. I smirked and Harry nodded.  
>" What was it Ron? Your dad about... Being a dad was it ?" Harry laughed.<br>" Oi, alright!" He sighed, sprawling his legs out. I felt happy all of a sudden but then it hit me... They wint be with me in Muggle School.  
>" Hey, I just had an idea." I stated, the tears stopping. "If I introduced Ron to Mum and Dad, they might not go to America. They'll see that I'm happy here and not want to move. It's perfect!" I smiled. Ginnys eyes widened like a fangirls from 'Introduced' onwards.<br>" You want to introduce Him to your parents ? Ronald Weasley to Dr and Mrs. Granger ?" Mertyl laughed as she pointed at Ron. I nodded furiously.

" Or you could just do 'Obliviate' ?" Ron offered. I looked up at him with peered eyes. "What ? I've never actually been brought home before. I'm scared." He wailed.  
>" It's alright. Just be yourself. Except, you don't eat as much, you don't talk as much and you don't make jokes as much. They'll accept you right away!" I smiled.<p> 


	12. Dr and Mrs Granger

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

Spells: Manicurus/Pedicurus Repairus- Manicure/Pedicure repair  
><span>Sanguis recesserimus<span>- Blood be gone

Music: Raymones= Wizard versions of The Ramones.

**Dr&Mrs Granger**

Summertime.  
>HErmione and Ron have been goin gout for about 5 months.<br>It's the last week of the summer. Hermione, Ron and HArry have been bunking at 12 Grimauld place.  
>Outside Hermiones house.<br>Ron POV 

We looked up at the two story house for a while, hand in hand with nerves building high. The summer rainclouds were building over us at a quick pace. Hermione settled her bag over her shoulder and the front door opened.  
>" What did I say? Just be you. The way I like you." She smiled.<br>" Our future is riding on this." I sighed as I walked behind her. Her parents were on the doorstep. A smallish woman who was as tall as Umbridge but had long, brown, frizzy hair (Looks like Will's mum from the Inbetweeners :D ). She was clad in jeans and a smart fitted white top with a single necklace. Her husband was inches taller than her with dark brown hair, a moustache and glasses. Very fitting for a dentist.  
>" Oh, come on in Sweetheart. You'll catch a cold." Her mother smiled at her very successful daughter. "And who's this ?" She asked. Her mum weakly smiled at me and HErmione brought me to her side.<br>" Mum, dad... This is Ron." She smiled. Her father seemed to nod and gave me a firm handshake.  
>" Nice to meet you, Ron. I'm Helena and this is my husband Mark(Made it up)." Her mother said with a tight hug. I hugged her back and she invited us into the warmth.<br>" I'll just take your bags. You two just get settled in. But when will your other friends be arriving? Are they a bit late ?" Helena asked. She picked up Hermiones bag and MArk took the bag from my shoulder.  
>" No, no Mum. It's just Ron." Hermione stated. Her father looked me up at down from my Converses to my longer gingery hair. He looked let down.<br>" Come on. We'll get these upstairs." Helena said, laughing as she practically pushed her husband up the stairs.

I turned to Hermione and let out a relieved sigh.  
>" They like you." She began.<br>" They hate me. They think I'm your friend." I smiled, putting my hands to the side of her face.  
>" We'll do this though. Wont we? Get through tonight and tomorrow morning and if we end up leaving then... 'Obliviate'." Hermione said, looking up at me with her big brown eyes. I couldn't let that happen.<br>" 'Mione. Don't say goodbye to your parents for us all. I can't and I wont let you." I warned, kissing her forehead.  
>" But, Ron. I would give them up for you. Not Harry. Not the Twins. You."She said, giving me a quick kiss before they came back downstairs.<br>" Twins ?" Her father exclaimed. I hung my head and sighed.  
>" No, sir! I have-" I began before getting cut off.<br>" You impregnated my precious, Hermione !" He yelled. Helena held him back and Hermione hushed him.  
>" He has twin brothers, dad !" Hermione sighed. She was furious at her father.<br>" Mark, I think it's best that you went to the pub. Just come back when you're calm." Her mother warned, directing Mark to the front door with his jacket and wallet. The front door slammed and I slouched at the living room doorframe with my hand on my heart. "I'm on your side, Ron." Helena smiled, pinching my cheek before going into the kitchen. Hermione came over to me with a heavy sigh.  
>" That was the wrong word choice. I should of said 'Fred or George'. "She laughed. I nodded and stood up straight, now towering over her.<p>

"So, Hermione. This new school; it's big, it's new, alot of modern technology. Fabulous teachers that smile when you go into class." Helena began as she slaved over the stove.  
>" Proffesor Snape smiles at us, Mum." Hermione said, sitting up at the counter next to me. I nodded in agreement.<br>" Yes, but in this school there's a swimming pool, a netball team- anything you can think of." Her mother tried to charm. Hermione stubbornly refused.  
>" It actually sounds really good, Hermione." I said. Helena patted my shoulder with thanks. Hermiones face dropped. "Well, it sounds better than Proffesor Snapes smile." I laughed. There was a silence between Hermione and Her mum.<br>"So, Ron. Tell me about yourself. How old are you? What does your parents do ?" She asked, beating a cream coloured mixture in a old, battered bowl.  
>" Uhh, well, I just turned 17 in March. My Dad works at the Ministry and My Mum's a houswife. I have 5 brothers and 1 sister. I don't smoke. I don't do drugs. I occasionally have a drink. I like Quidditch, ermmm, I'm a keeper." I smiled, shortening the list by alot.<br>" He is a keeper, isn't he ?" Helena smiled. Hermione nodded and nudged me.  
>" No, no, I'm a hoop-keeper in Quidditch. But thank you for the compliment." I blushed.<br>" Hermione tells me alot about you. Every letter she writes has your name in there somewhere. Telling me all about your shenanigans! Infact, I have everysingle letter in here since her first year." Her mum stated, dropping to look in the cupboard under the sink. I turned and smiled smugly at Hermione. She smiled back and her mum put a large wicker basketfull of red envelopes onto the counter.  
>" There is about 3 paragraphs about you in every letter." Helena said, going back to the mixture.<br>" Mum! Really?" Hermione groaned, picking up one of the letters.

That night after dinner.  
>About 10pm<br>Hermione POV  
>I turned the shower off at the mains and wrapped myself up in my pink towel. The blood poured from my shins and I roamed for a plaster. My eyes caught the dreadful sight of my toenails. No colour. No life. I looked under all my clothes and pulled out my wand. I had picked this one up from Ginny.<br>" Pedicurus Repairus!" I whispered. A flashof pink light came out the end of my wand and my toes were ever so pretty. Simple, French Manicure. I wiped the blood from my smooth, wet legs and it just kept on coming. I whinced and went out into my bedroom with my hand on my shin. My hands roamed around in my bedside drawer for plasters. Ron was on the opposite side of my bed, hanging his clothes up for tomorrow. Tatty jeans, Raymone t-shirt and grey hoodie. Basic Ron.  
>" If Hermione sees me in here with a woman of your culture, I'll behung, drawn and quartered." He laughed, flicking the towel turban upon my head. He made me laugh. That's what I loved about him. He could make anything better. I turned to him and held my hand out. He high fived it.<br>" Is there any plasters in that drawer there?" I asked, dropping my hand to my white bedsheet. It was just a white sheet with teal flowers stretching out from the bottom. He looked and shook his head.  
>" Put your leg up onto the bed." He said. I hesitated before doing it. He took out his wand and mouthed some words. I looked down a tmy shin and the blood was gone. All of it.<br>" How did you- How ?" I asked, startled.  
>" I pick a few things up from Ginny." He cringed.<p>

I smiled and smoothed over my leg, amazed. He gently kissed it and entwined his hand with mine.  
>" Hermione? Are you moving to San Fransisco ?" He asked with his eyes peered and his lips pressed together. I sighed and took his other hand.<br>" I really don't know. Mum and Dad are going to make a final decision in the morning." I said with a sad look upon my face. He nodded and said nothing to me.  
>" Hermione ? There's some people at the door for you." Mum said, chapping my attic door quietly.<br>" Who would be getting you at this hour ?" Ron asked as he followed me down the stairs. I tightened the towels wrap around my body and opened up the door to Harry, Ginny and Neville.  
>" Hi !" I smiled at them all. They smiled back. "What are you doing? Outside my house? At 10 o'clock at night ?" I asked, crossing my arms. Ginny stepped forward from Harry and put her hands on my shoulders.<br>" We have major news! We're not meant to tell you though." She said, taking my hand and going upstairs. Ron was left with Harry and Neville at the front door.  
>" Ginny! What's the matter with you?" I demanded in a hushed tone.<br>" OK! Well, I'm not meant to tell you this but Bill and Fleur are getting married before we go back to Hogwarts!"She said, looking around my room at all my stuff which would soon enough be packed away into big brown boxes, ready for shipment. She mumbled something after that as she looked at Ron's clothes, hanging on the side of my wardrobe.  
>" What ?" I asked with a faulty tone. "What did you say then Ginny ?" I repeated. She just turned to look at me, sadness but eagerness in her eyes.<br>"I said 'I need your help'" She stated. I raised my eyebrow at her and took the towel off of my head.  
>"With ?" I asked as I shook my hair around with my hands.<br>"I want...I want Harry back" she admitted I nodded in understanding. "I mean it" She finished. I nodded again and smiled.  
>"I know you do but why ?" I asked. She sighed.<br>"Look, 'Mione if you don't want to help me, fine, but don't make me explain myself !" she snapped, storming out my room.

Going to follow her, Ron appeared in front of me, a weird look on his face.  
>"Ron ?" I questioned.<br>"I'm not letting you leave" He stated with his eyes almost streaming.  
>"Ron-" I began, putting my hands on his biceps.<br>"No !" He raised his voice, "I just got you back in my life, I'm not letting you go again!" There was pain in his voice and it made my heart ache. I hated that I didn't have a choice. He stepped towards me with big steps, his arm snaking around my back pulling me flush agaisnt him.  
>"Ron ?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded, grinning, his other hand resting behind my neck. He just pressed his lips to mine roughly. I instantly melted against him as his hand felt around my pink covered back.<br>"Ron, stop, I know where this is going to lead" I whispered. He nodded and put his forehead to mine.  
>"I don't care. We need you here. It's not fair" He whined, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Please, 'Mione. Nobody works without you around."<br>"Ron, I don't even know if I am definatley going," I lied, knowing mum and dad weren't letting up.  
>"Don't lie to me" Ron said with sadness. I really had to push myself to do this.<br>"I don't have a choice. It's my word against theirs. It's your word and Harry's and Ginny's word against them." I pleaded as I pulled out a pair of jeans and a cardigan.

Harry POV (He's been debating about Hermione to for ages... 30 minutes actually ^_^)  
>" I really am sorry but you can't just make her leave." Neville and Ginny protested from my side, babbling over eachother. "She holds us together !" He sighed as he crossed his arms.<br>" Hermione's of age, . She can do what she wants. She's 16" I said, watching her mother dot about the kitchen with her coffee cup. She slammed it down in a fit of rage and I was calm.  
>" She is my daughter and she is coming with us to America. Got it, Potter ?" She said, inches from my face.<br>" I'm going nowhere, mum. I'm staying here. Finishing Hogwarts and getting a job at the Ministry." Hermione said from nowhere. Me, Ginny and Neville turned, looking at Hermione. She had her other trunk fully packet and she had boxes of stuff. Duvets, pillows- really her whole room into a box. Ron was looking the other way as her mother trapced over to him, nudging past me.  
>" You! Did! This!" She scowled. Ron peered his eyes and Hermione stepped in.<br>" MUM! IT WAS MY CHOICE! NOT THEIRS! MINE!" She snapped in a fit of rage. Ginny went over to her and attempted to calm her right down. It thankfully worked before her dad walked through the door.  
>" You're still here? Thought you'd be going out and earning child support." Her father said. We all turned and looked at Ron who was shaking his head. Neville almost fainted.<br>" Mum, can I talk to you and dad in the living room ?" Hermione asked, calmly escorting her parents to the sitting room. All of us went over to Ron with wide eyes and pale faces.  
>" Don't, Harry. He got the wrong side of the conversation." He said with his hands in his pockets.<p>

Ginny nodded and went over to the glass doors, separtating the kitchen and the living room. She intently listened. We all went over and joined.  
>" I love you." She said. We couldn't see her but we could hear her. She came over to this door and stopped, turning with her wand. "Obliviate." Her strangled voice made out. We scarpered back to the front door next to her single box and trunk.<br>" So, tonight it's the night we have a small drink in celebration of Fleur and Bill then we... I don't know. The wedding's tomorrow." Ginny started as Hermione rejoined. She showed no emotion as she picked up her box.  
>" Come on." Ron said, wrapping his single arm around her shoulder.<br>" I still can't believe this could of been our last year! But no! Umbridge has to show up and give us another two years! Bloody liberty it is !" Neville said as he scuffed his feet walking out of the house.  
>" We have her for D.A.D.A and charms and Divination, Harry!" Ron said. I groaned and stood next to Ginny and Neville as we walked up the street to a safe place for apparation. It would be a very very long night. A single jingle of bells was following behind us.<br>" Cruikshanks! I thought you were dead!" Hermione gasped, setting the box down to pick up Cruikshanks. Ginny took her box and we continued walking. All you could hear was the wind in the trees and our feet hitting off the pavement.  
>"Are you taking that thing with you ?" I asked. She glared at me harshly. "I'm only asking,"<br>"Harry, shut up" She smiled. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Lets get out of here," Ron said with a shy smile as we apparated out of sight. I ended up on my arse in front of the Weasley property with a thud.  
>"Hello Kiddies" Molly said with a smile. We got up as she gave us each a tight cuddle.<br>"Alright then ?" Fred yelled, running out the ricketty old door and over to us, George following closely behind.  
>"How are you two then ?" 'Mione asked with a smile.<br>"Alright. What about you ShortArse?" George replied with another question,  
>"Good. Thanks. Not moving to America thankfully" She replied. I rolled my eyes leaning against Ron.<br>"Yeah, it's amazing what people can do" Ginny stated, walking away and into the house.


	13. To Bill & Fleur

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

Dory= Nymphadora ;)  
>Rem= Remus :D<p>

**To Bill & Fleur**

At the Burrow.  
>Everybody's greeted everybody.<br>Ginny POV  
>" Hermione, come on, we'll put your stuff in my room." I smiled as I carried her box upstairs to my room. She nodded and took her trunk, following me.<br>" Ginny, I have an idea for Harry." She said, dropping her trunk on the opposite bed. My head snapped up and I smiled. " MAke him your plus one." Hermione said, pulling out pyjammas and slippers. I gasped and nodded at the idea.  
>" Uhm, Ginny? Can I speak to you ?" Harry asked from the door I almost jumped out of my skin.<br>" I'll just leave you." Hermione smiled, patting my shoulder and edging her way past Harry. I looked at Harry from the side of my bed and he kindly smiled. I could see he was nervous about something. We just looked at eachother for a moment. It was awkward between us though.  
>"Gin. Just wanted to say congratulations about becoming second Seeker. Our game's the Monday after we're back" Harry said with a cheeky smile and a laugh. I nodded and smiled in turn.<br>" Thank you, Harry. And about the whole Krum thing..." I began. He raised his hand.  
>" It's alright, Ginny." He smiled, about to turn and walk away.<br>" Can I make up for it by making you my plus one ?" I asked, with my eyes tightly closed and my hands scrunched into fists with fright. I heard his footsteps quickly come closer and felt his lips crush onto mine.

"Ginny!" Mum shouted from downstairs. I took my hands from Harrys biceps and left the room, walking downstairs with a smile on my face. "Dear, where's Harry ?" She asked from the bottom of the stairs. When I came down to the bottom of the stairs, I shouted up to him.  
>" Harry !" I said loudly and sternly. His footsteps came padding down and I left before I saw him. We all gathered in the living room, a champagne glass in our hand. Bill and Fleur were wrapped up in eachothers world, unaware of us. They had their arm around eachr back and they were just smiling at eachother, not saying a word.<br>" To Bill and Fleur, then." Uncle Remus said, quickly joining in at the toast. He wasn't actually our uncle, but he was close enough to it.  
>" To Bill and Fleur!" We all said, raising our glass to them then taking a sip. We all separated and I went over to Uncle Remus.<br>" Hello, Ginny! How are you?" He asked as he hugged me tightly. I smiled.  
>" I'm fine, I'm fine. And yourself ?" I said, going to hug Nymphadora. Her hair was all straight and soft, the way I've been trying to get mine for years.<br>" We're very well thank you, Gin." She said, hugging me. She smoothed down my long hair and smiled warmly. "All excited about the wedding ?" Dory said with a cheesy grin. I nodded and laughed.  
>" Very excited." I said.<br>" Am I too late ?" A deep voice said from the hallway. We all turned and looked at him.  
>" Sirius !" Harry gasped, speeding over and hugging him.<br>" Sirius Black, you Dog!" Lupin said with a bright smile. Sirius laughed loudly and gave Uncle Remus a hug.  
>" Speak for yourself, my old friend." He laughed. Harry edged his way over to me.<br>" What on Earth are you doing here !" Dory laughed, hugging Sirius after Remus. He let go of her and pointed at Bill and Fleur.  
>" To congratulate them both." Sirius replied. I smiled at Harry with a small giggle. My mind slowly went back to a short moment upstairs. It was pure magic and happiness all combined into one.<p>

My eyes cast over to Ron who was watching Hermione. Love. Affection. He moved over to her slowly and gave her a small cuddle around the shoulders as they talked toNeville and George.  
>" I want what we had." Harry said with his hand slyly intwining with mine. I nodded and watched how Hermione smiled in Rons company.<br>" We can." I replied. "It will just take time to get back to how we were."  
>He only nodded and I kissed his cheek.<br>" Alright, lovebirds?" Fred asked. Harry blushed.  
>" Where's Katie then?" Harry asked in return for Freds comment.<br>" She's-" He began. The doorbell went and he went to get it. I turned to Harry and he was going to say something.  
>" Gin, what happened with Viktor?" He asked. I looked at him with a squint eyebrow and peered eyes. "You know what I'm talking about." He finished.<br>" Harry? I honestly have no idea what you're going on about." I stated. His face sort of dropped.  
>" Really ?" He asked in shock. I nodded.<br>" What's been said, Harry ?" I asked, taking my hand from his.  
>" Well, Lavender told me that Viktor was cheating on 'Mione with you. But it's just between you, me and the goalpost." He sighed. I stood stunned and angry. I wish he never told me. "Ginny, I was onl-"<p>

"No. I know what you were implying Harry Potter !" I snapped. "It's Pathetic !"  
>"How am I pathetic ?" He questioned,<br>"Oh, The Boy who lived!" I said. My rant was cut off by Dad clearing his throat and grabbing everybody's attention.  
>" Good evening. Thanks for showing up- Remus, Nyphadora and Sirius mainly." He laughed. There were scattered chuckles. "I just got an owl from Charlie. Just congratulating Bill and Fleur. He says he's getting an award so he's bringing the Weasley family over to Ro..." Dad paused and looked at us all. "Romania for a little while." He finished. My heart sunk deep into my gut. I trust Hermiones done the same. "We leave tomorrow evening after the wedding. George, Fre- Where's Fred ?" He asked, raising his voice. Me and Ron just looked at eachother with sad, blank eyes. We were thinking the exact same thought. We had an almost-twin telapathy thing.<br>" Out here!" He replied from the hall. Mum halled him in with Katie at his side.  
>" FRED,George Ron, Ginny- you'll miss some school. I'm sorry." He said. I felt physically sick. "But we have talked it over with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. They're Ok with it." Dad smiled.<p>

Ron POV  
>I stood, stunned. My drink was almost faling out of my hand. Was this it? We just got Hermione back and now <em>I'm<em> leaving! This couldn't get anyworse.  
>" Alright, mate ?" George smiled, patting my arm as he entered the kitchen with Angelina. I smiled at them both.<br>" Ron? Are you alright ?" Fleur asked when she came into the kitchen from the hallway.  
>" Yup. I'm perfectly fine." I lied. Ange rubbed my arm and George crossed his. "I'm really sorry about not being able to make the reception, Fleur. I really am." I said to her. She pitifully smiled and gave me a tight, one-armed hug. Fleur kissed my forehead and shook hers.<br>" It's perfectly fine. You'll make the ceremony. That's all that matters to me." She cheerfully said. George scoffed at me getting all the attention.  
>" We're going to miss you on the team. Won't be the same." Angelina smiled, kissing my cheek. I blushed bright red and smiled up at George.<br>" Oh, right. So being a beater is nothing compared to a keeper?" He laughed. Ange turned to him and shook her head.  
>" We'll miss you too." She said. Fred walked in with the biggest smile on his ever-eager face.<br>" Guess what ?" Was all he said to us as he rocked on his heels. ME and George looked wildly at eachother. "You're no good at this!" HE scowled playfully. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip.  
>" Dumbledore's dating McGonagall?" George laughed. Fred shook his head.<br>" Hmm... Ron's 17... Me and George are 19... Hermione's going on 17 in October and it's going to be in December..." HE egged on. I squinted. "Place your bets? Age circle? NO?" He said shocked.

Fleur had a twinkle in her eyes.  
>" Triwizard. Every 5 years. " She smiled. My jaw dropped. I tried to fumble out words.<br>" They're picking 3 people just from our school. Other schools are coming to watch." Fred squeemishly said. I sighed and punched Fred.  
>" We're not even here for it. We're in Romania!" I said. His face went from a cherub smile to a depressed frown.<br>" I could Owl, Charlie, couldn't I ?" George suggested. I nodded and me and the Twins were getting a bit head over heels in excitement.  
>" He'll understand wont he ?" Fred grinned. I nodded and George held up the parchment he wrote on.<br>" Hey, Bro. Sorry we can't make it. Triwiz came to the school and we entered. Just owl mum for conformation, tell her we can't go. Me, Fred and Ron will come to you next summer and help with the dragons." George said, folding it over after he read it aloud. I smiled and jumped up and down like a child.  
>" We're doing Triwizard !" We all said in unison, hugging eachother as we jumped up and down in sync.<br>" You most certainly are not, Weasleys !" Mum snapped from behind us. Fred attempted the soft approach.  
>" Come on, Mum. If one of us wins, the name 'Weasley' wont be a disgrace anymore." He said, with his hand on her shoulders. She firmly shook her head.<br>" You'll be respected at the market. Fame. Fortune. Money. Everything's giving out money nowadays." George attempted. Mums face relaxed a little bit. But then she shook her head.  
>" We'd have money to renovate the cottage. Money for happiness. Respect." I smiled. Mum crossed her arms and thought.<p>

"Roughly, how much ?" She seemed to ask under her breath. We all looked at Fred and he calculated.  
>" About 200 billion. That's about £100 million in Muggle money." He said with a smug smile. Mum went white and nodded.<br>" Just... Talk it over with Charlie about... Oh, why you can't go to Romania." She smiled shyly.  
>" 'AY !" We all shouted hugging her and towering over her when we did. "Go on Mum !" Fred shouted. Mum relaxed and wormed her way out.<br>" Just don't tell your father." She whispered. We all zipped our lips and she nodded before casually walking back into the party.  
>" You're doing TriWiz ?" Hermione asked. I turned slowly and smiled.<br>" Yes I am. Are you not ?" I said. She furiously shook her head.  
>" Of course I'm not. I could be killed. It's got worse since... Well, you know. Cedric got petrified." She sighed. I nodded and the Twins left us to it. " Please don't do this." She almost begged me. "You could get killed."Hermione sighed.<br>" Come on. I wont even get picked. I can't slay a dragon to save myself, 'Mione." I laughed, taking her hands. She pondered for a while before looking me right in the eyes.  
>" Promise me you won't die." She said. I let out a short laugh until I noticed the seriousness in her face and tone of voice.<br>" Promise." I smiled, kissing the top of her head before calmly hugging her.

" Evening." Bill said from the door. I jolted and looked at him with a scowl. He was eagerly smiling at me with his cheeks sticking out.  
>" Can I ask you a favour, Bill ?" I smiled. He crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge.<br>" Depends on what it is." He argued. I was still hugging Hermione when I spoke.  
>" Could you drop us off at the station tomorrow mo- Wait. I could catch Dad. Nevermind." I smiled gingerly (PUN).<br>" HEY! IF I NEED TO GO TO ROMANIA, FRED, YOU DO TOO !" Ginny shouted as she came into the kitchen.  
>" Jealous ?" I asked smugly. She crossed her arms. So hard that I think she hurt herself.<br>" If you were one year older... One year, you could get out of Romania!" Fred and George said, prancing in behind her. Hermione pulled from me and hugged Ginny.  
>" We'll just watch. It'll be fun." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.<br>" HEY, DAD! CAN YOU DROP US OFF AT THE STATION TOMORROW MORNING ?" George shouted through into the livingroom. There was no reply. Mum must of been talking him through it.  
>" Sure !" He shouted through. Ginny started again.<br>" But I don't want to tame dragons for the rest of my summer. I want to watch you act like men when you put your name into that goblet!" She whined. I sighed and nodded.  
>" GINNY's COMING TOO !" I shouted through to mum. She didn't reply. It must of been OK.<p> 


	14. Goblet Revisited

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

Dory= Nymphadora ;)  
>Rem= Remus :D<p>

**Goblet Revisited**

At the Hogwarts welcoming dinner.  
>One year older (School wise)<br>Ginny POV  
>" Welcome back students! I trust you all had a good summer?" Umbridge smiled out at us all. Nobody smiled back at her. "Now, there has been some rumours about the Triwizard tournament and I'm ashamed to say that they are true-" She began before everybody erupted into cheers. Even Hermione.<br>" But the rules have changed!" Flitwick interjected. I groaned and began to pick at my food as they spoke. "For example; Three people from each house will go against eachother. If the team fail the group task- or if they come last, that team is out. By the end there should just be one house team left and the strongest competior will pick their two opponents from another two houses." He said. (AN/ like Nevile picked Malfoy and Luna) I grinned and Ron hung his head. He would hate going against Fred and George.  
>" The age has changed. Anybody over the age of 15 can enter." Unbridge said. Cheers were heard and I whistled, looking at Fred and George with a cheeky smile. I would kick their arses.<br>" Entering will begin in about 2 hours time. There is no turning back when your name is put into the goblet and there is definetley no turning back if your name is thrown back out in a weeks time. " Snape said, taking the purple velvet cover off of the goblet that stood proudly between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. It was right behind me. In all it's silver and blue glory. I was definetley signing up wether my brothers liked it or not. Snape was shaking his head when he walked back up to the head table with the purple velvet. I could already see Malfoy eyeing up the goblet. Much the same as I was.

Dinner ended quicker than it began I think. Everybody just rammed their dinner down their throats and left. Possible fear of the Goblet I think. When I was back up in my room, I was double thinking. I was really competative when I entered stuff. Ron would know that. Even though George is the quieter twin, he would kill anybody who got in his way in these kind of events. I slowly wrote my name down on a pale yellow peice of parchment in my best handwriting and folded it in my pocket. When I made my way down to the dark Great Hall, I saw Ron pondering outside.  
>" Ron? What's the matter ?" I laughed, touching his shoulder gently.<br>" Viktor's in there. I don't want to put my name in any more." He quivvered. I ground my teeth and took his sheet of paper. "Gin- Hey!" He said, trying to come after me.  
>" Try and stop me." I said as I walked in and my eyes clocked Viktor next to Hermione. Incredibly close.<br>" Ginny !" Ron said just before I got to the age circle. He held his hand out and I put the sheet of parchment into his hand.  
>" Man up and do it. Show him you're not afraid." I smiled, nudging him on. As soon as Ron stepped into the circle, Viktor stood up straight and walked over to the goblet. They looked at eachother with hatred and revenge in their eyes. In sync, they threw their peices of parchment into the goblet. It roared up in flames. Ron didn't flinch once. Their noses was inches from eachother and they were snarling.<br>" What way are you going ?" Viktor asked.  
>" OVer next to my sister. You ?" He sternly replied.<p>

"The other way." Viktor said, turning sharply and walking over to Hermione again. Ron came back to me and his face was white.  
>" He's a bloody brute!" He whispered, walking past me and out of the hall. I rolled my eyes with a smile and stepped into the circle with high nerves. My hands shook as I took my parchment and threw it into the fire. I was applauded and I felt my nerves drop dramatically. I had done it. I could be battling dragons and Mer-people in a months time. I would be noticed. When I stepped out of that age circle, the fears came back and I began to fear.<p>

Exactly one week later.  
>9 PM<br>Fred POV  
>" Now, I believe that there has been much angst between the students about the Goblet... Well, that time has come." Umbridge smiled, circling around the goblet which was now at the front. "When and if your name is called, come up here and stand at the head of your tables." She said. "We'll start with Slytherin." Umbridge smiled said. I switched off and fixed my tie several times just to pass the moments until it got to Gryffindor. Luna was up the front for Ravenclaw. Malfoy was up the front for Slytherin and Viktor was up at the front for Hufflepuff when I looked up. They were the only three I recognized. The Goblet spat out a sheet of parchment and Umbridge looked at our group with heavy eyes. Tired of reading the names out.<br>" Ginevera Weasley !" She boomed. It almost gave me heart failure. Ginny couldn't help but smile and nudge me as she walked up to become the captain of the Gryffindor team. The school roared with cheers for her. George gripped my shoulder and Hermione gripped Rons as the other name was spat out. "Ron Weasley!" She shouted. Hermione let out a small almost inaudible whine as Ron stood up as nervously walked to the front, being placed next to Dumb Krum.  
>" Good luck, Mate." Me and George whispered to eachother. The goblet took it's time and Ron gulped, still in shock at being picked. Hermiones face was white. Pure white like a ghost. Like Sir Headless Nick. Georges hand got tighter on my shoulder when the Goblet decided. " George Weasley !" Umbridge said. My heart sank and George let out a gasp.<br>"George! Where are you ?" Snape said, looking around. He stood up from behind me and there was more applauses than Ginny and Ron put together.  
>"G' onnnn !" I shouted up to him as he walked to the front. "!" Everybody yelled. Umbridge hushed us all and put her arm around the groups. George looked really really nervous when he was up there. I almost felt sympathy for the poor guys.<br>" We begin the tournament on the 15th of November. You will be filled in nearer the time. Now, can we get an applause for our Captains and their teams?" She laughed, moving to the far left edge.

" Malfoy and Slytherin !" Dumbridge said. Everybody deeply cheered. Especially the Slytherin house. " Krum and Hufflepuff !" Snape said droll-ly. Hermione didn't move her hands at all when he mentioned Krum. It felt bad that I clapped. McGonnagal went over to Luna and gently put her hands on Lunas shoulders.  
>" Ms Luna Lovegood with Ravenclaw !" She said. Neville stood up and bravely clapped. Luna shyed away and flinched when everybody joined in with Nev.<br>" Do you reckon we'll win ?" Harry asked us all before Snape spoke.  
>" Ms Ginevera Weasley with Gryffindor !" He said, gesturing to them up the head of the table. Me, Harry, Neville, Lee, Angelina, Katie and Hermione all stood up clapping like maniacs. We all looked at eachother with embarassment then sat back down. Umbridge said alot more and I just looked at the ground beneath my feet. I was gutted. Absolutley gutted about this. I'm stronger than him! I'm braver than him! Heck, I'm not innocent like him! I'm the favourite twin! I'm the funnier twin! I make this family what it is!<br>" Fred, think about it this way; if he get's hurt, you can secretly fill in for him. Nobody'll notice. You're identical." Hermione said. "Divy the tasks between wont suspect a thing." She encouraged. "Only Ginny and Ron... and Me and Harry will know". I suddenly perked up and smiled at her.  
>" Why are you always right, Hermione ?" I laughed. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the front.<br>"I don't know. I'm just that good" She replied with a smile. "Hey, There's Katie" HErmione said, bringing Katie over. I hid my head, regretting that I hadn't told them that she had broken up with me.

"Cool" I murmured, looking down at the table as Harry tapped my shoulder.  
>"Mate, you ok ?" He asked. As a reply, I shook my head.<br>"I wanted to be in the Twiwizard. It's crap. And I got dumped off a girl" I replied. His eyes widened remarkably.  
>"You. Fred Weasley. Was. Dumped. By Katie ?" He asked. I nodded feeling like crap as George, Ginny and Ron sat back down.<br>"Can you believe it? I actually got picked" George beamed. I mumbled under my breath. "What was that mate ?" George asked. I shrugged, looking up as three Slytherin girls stood at our table. I rolled my eyes were comes Malfoys daft fan club!  
>"Congratulations, Ginny. You're well gonna kick Malfoys arse. Trust me, he can't fight for flies" One of them said, a small smile and firey red hair piled up in a bun. One of them was smiling at me. The small, brunette with tan skin and big grey bug-like eyes. I smiled back making her blush.<br>"I hope you know what your in for. Krum and Malfoy have been waiting for this for 5 years" The blonde one said. The one who was blushing was smaller, dark brown hair and stormy grey eyes.

"We will do fine" George stated.  
>"Well in that case we will leave you be. Bye Fred" The one with brown hair said, smiling as they walked back to their table.<br>"Who the hell was that ?" Katie snapped. I just looked at her.  
>"I don't know. What's it to do with you ?" I asked. George was rambling on about how great this was gonna be. It was getting on my nerves.<br>"You know what, George ! Stop going on about the bloody tournament! You're an ungrateful little git! God sake! " I snapped, getting up and storming out of the great hall, slumping down against the wall. I wanted that place in the tournament. It's utter bull.  
>"Um... Fred? Are you alright ?" A sheepish voice asked. I looked up to see the cute Slytherin girl from earlier. I sighed, shaking my head.<br>"My name's Jade but people call me... Jade" She said with a smile.  
>"Nice to meet you Jade. You're not a normal Slytherin are you ?" I asked. She shook her head.<br>"I'm supposed to be in Ravenclaw according to Dumbledore but I got placed in Slytherin when Dumbridge arrived" She replied, sitting down next to me. I felt comfortable when I'm near her.  
>"It sucks to be you" I stated. She giggled making me smile. Her hearty, hypnotizing giggle.<br>"You didn't mean what you said to George, did you ?" She asked. I shook my head and she gently patted my shoulder.  
>"Don't worry about it, Fred. He'll forgive you. You're his brother. You're like the Jekyll and Hyde of Hogwarts. You're just upset and there is a positive side to this" She softly smiled at me.<p>

"What do you mean 'a positve side' ?" I asked.  
>"Well it means the guy I care about won't get hurt." She replied, kissing my cheek. I turned to look at her with a small smile. Thunder crashed and the rain poured down. WE both looked at eachother, knowing what was coming next.<p>

George's POV  
>I was fuming. Absolutley fuming. How could he ? I thought he would be happy for me! I'm not ungrateful !<br>"You alright, George ?" Ginny asked, patting my hand from across the table.  
>"Do I look ok ?" I asked through gritted teeth. Hermione and Ron put their hands on my shoulder to hold me down from going after Fred, the huge prat.<br>"I was only asking" Ginny replied. I sighed.  
>"Sorry <span>Gin<span>. I was dead excited about it and now I feel like utter crap. I didn't think he wanted it that much" I replied.  
>"Well he didn't have to blow his top about it. You wanted it just as much" Hermione added.<br>"Yeah but still. We're twin brothers. We're supposed to get along. We've been through everything together" I defened. Mind you, I don't know why I'm wasting my breath.  
>"Should I go see if he's alright and not trying to get out of school ?" Katie asked, scowling at me with fire burning in her eyes.<br>"I don't think its a good idea if you go anywhere near him !" Harry sneered. I looked at him confused, then to her.  
>"What happened ?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head at Ron, trying to cut the conversation dead.<br>"Nothing Ron, just your brother being a bitch" She replied. I looked at her even more furiously, nobody says that about him, but me.

"Just 'cause he didn't put out, doesn't mean he's a bitch, Katie. Obviously 'cause you put out when you were 14 is different !" Ginny stated. My jaw gaped. "I didn't say that did I ?" Ginny sarcastically asked. Katie couldn't help but blink crazily. Ange had swapped places with Ron and was holding my hand under the table.  
>" You alright ,Georgie ?" She whispered, her head leaning on my shoulder,.<br>"I'll be alright later, thanks, Ange" I replied. She smiled, sitting back up normally.  
>"Just let me know if you need a hug" She said with a smile. I smiled back.<br>"I will Ange" i replied, gently recieving a peck on the lips.  
>"So, where do you reckon Fred is, then ?" Hermione asked. I shrugged.<br>"Who's gonna go find him, then ?" Ron asked. Ginny and Harry looked at eachother and Neville looked at me.  
>"We can all go" Ginny said, getting up linking hands with Harry. Ron and 'Mione did the same. I got to my feet, offering my arm to Angelina. She smiled, linking arms with me.<br>"Neville, you coming ?" I asked. He nodded getting up. Luna followed from the Ravenclaw table and took Nevilles hand.  
>"Right, we all stick together" I laughed, "Don't want any of the couples going off and getting lucky" I stated. Ron bit the inside of his cheek and Ginny kicked him from behind.<br>" So, um, where first ?" Ange asked. I looked around.  
>"Well, George, where do you both go ?" Hermione asked,<br>"Well either the court yard , room of requirements or... or the library" I replied. Ron sniggered.  
>"What ?" i asked, "Problem ?"<p>

"You and Fred in a library ?" He asked. I nodded.  
>"Take the piss out of the bookworms" I replied. Hermione scowled.<br>"Lighten up, Granger" I laughed. Neville and Luna came running over with their hair drenched. Out of breath and soaking wet. I got the wrong idea.  
>"What the hell happened to you ?" Gin asked,<br>"It's raining outside. I found Fred." She replied smiling.,  
>"Where is he then ?" I asked.<br>"He is in the court yard, in the rain with some Slytherin" She replied,  
>"Girl or boy?" Ginny asked.<br>"A pretty girl" Luna smiled. I raised my eyebrow.  
>"Who ?" Ron asked,<br>"I don't know her name, but they're kicking puddles at each other, its quiet sweet actually" She replied. I started walking towards the court yard.  
>"Come on then" I laughed.<br>"Yeah let's check out this dame" Harry laughed, running ahead with Ginny. I grabbed onto their robes.

"Back here" I stated. They came back sniggering. We all leaned, looking around the corner out onto the court yard. Fair enough, there was Fred kicking puddles at a giggling Slytherin. Her hippie-length brown hair stuck to her face. She was kicking puddles back at him. My jaw dropped as he picked her up bridal style spinning around in a circle before threatening to drop her in a deep puddle. "NO !" She shreiked, I chuckled as he put her back down only to have icy water kicked up at him. "Who is that ?" I asked,  
>"I believe it is Jade Hughes, in her 8th year, Slytherin, I also think she is a prefect" Hermione said with a smile.<br>"Freddie, put me down I'm soaking" The girl squealed. Freddie ? Wow.  
>"Nah don't think so" He replied. He had picked her up again and was pretending to drop her.<br>"Hey Fred, um about earlier" I said interuppting and walking into the rain. He put the girl down who hid behind him blushing, "It's alright love, I don't bite, unlike Fred here"  
>"George, she's a friend" he stated, obviously still a bit angry.<p>

"Look Fred, I came to apologise but since your in such a rotten mood, I don't think I'll bother, nice to meet you Jade" I said with a small smile. She was holding onto Fred's arm,  
>"Sorry mate" Fred mumbled. I smirked.<br>"It's alright, we can do what 'Mione said" I replied as his eyes lit up,  
>"What, split the tasks between you ?" The girl spoke up and we both looked at her,<br>"How did you know that ?" i asked in a calm tone with my hands on my hips.  
>"I spoke to Granger in the library yesterday about it, I partially gave her the idea" she replied,<br>"I thought you said you didn't want me to get hurt, Jade?" Fred asked, with a sly smile,  
>"well I don't but I don't want the best twins in the school to break up" She said when she returned the smile. I grinned leaving them both to their little fun.<br>"USE PROTECTION FREDRICK !" I yelled, running back inside.


	15. Challenges

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Challenges**

15th November  
>First day of the Triwiz<br>Ron POV  
>I paced in the Gryffindor Common Room with my Team colours. Simple red shirt with black shorts. My nerves built since we were the last team out. We had waited all day for this. We didn't even know what the challenge was.<br>" Ron! Ginny! Don't look at my legs." George forewarned when he came into the Common room. "I know what the challenge is!" He said.  
>" Well, come on! We're on in 15!" Ginny said. I had butterflies in my stomach. We could die. during this.<br>" Cornish Pixies. Big Cornish Pixies!" George sighed. " Enlarged Cornish Pixies. They're so big and heavy that they can't fly." His face was white and Snape was standing at the door.  
>" Even worse if they can't fly. They can stand on you." Ginny shivvered.<br>" LEt's go, Weasleys. Try not to make a fool of yourself." Snape warned, guiding us out to the large arena kind of thing which used to be our old Quidditch feild. Ginny went first into the rocky kind of terrain. There was high, jaggy rocks. Caves and ditches everywhere. Had to watch your stepping.  
>" Finally! We have Gryffindor! The task is simple; capture the Pixies and lock them back up!" Umbridge said.<br>" We are after time and precision! On my count; 3..." McGonnagal began. My belly got all tingly and I felt euphoric. "2..." The time was getting closer and Filch was about to let the Pixies out. Georges pupils dramatically got bigger with fear and Ginny gripped her wand as tight as she could. Her knuckles were white. I was trying to remember the spell Hermione used when Lockheart let them free in DADA.

"1..." McGonnagal said. The large cage door swung open with peices of rust flying everywhere. Thankfully there was three Pixies. One each. They were slow movers.  
>" Pick one. Repeatedly Stupify. Wingardium Leviosa back into the cage when they're knocked out." Ginny said, stepping back and moving to the left a little bit where the smaller one was. The middle one let out a mighty roar compared to the squeak they let out when they're small. It was just like the troll scenario we faced a few months back.<br>" Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go, Gryffindor!" Was repeatedly chanted louder than ever before. I really didn't want to be here. I chanted along in my head and focussed my sights on the small-ish (Fucking massive) Pixie at the back. After what felt like hours of fighting furiously, we managed to cage them back up. Filch re-padlocked the cage and I slouched against George, who slouched against Ginny. We were so tired. So puffed out.  
>" Congratulations, Gryffindor! Completed in 15 minutes and 39 seconds! One minute quicker than Hufflepuff!" Umbridge said with a chipper smile.<br>" So, that's it! In 1st place; Ravenclaw. In 2nd place; Gryffindor. In 3rd place; Slytherin and in 4th place; Hufflepuff. MEaning that Hufflepuff is out of the running. But congratulations to the top three!" McGonnagal said. Cheering and Booing was heard. Snape clapped slowly next to us.

Gryffindor/Ravenclaw/Slytherin celebration.  
>Gryffindor wing of the school<br>Ron POV  
>" Nice one mate!" Harry said, coming across the room at me with wide arms. I recieved the hug and handed him a drink. "Thanks !" He smiled. "Reckon we'll win ?" Harry asked, hitting his drink with mine. I nodded.<br>" With Gin as the captain... We'll win." I chortled, "And hey; you two are back together, I'm hearing ?" I sniggered, nudging him slightly.  
>" Well... We're getting there. I think it's going to be more serious than before." Harry smiled, nudging me back. "Bugger! Ron! Look!" Harry mumbled, his face downwards but his eyes ahead of him. I followed his gaze but was blocked by a yellow and black wall. It was Krum.<br>" Weasel! I just want to say... Ermm... Good game and uhh... How you cheat, it I really admire." He said. I raised my hand.  
>" Cheat? We didn't cheat, Viktor." I stated, standing upright. "You're just a sore loser." I said. HE looked shocked. "You seem astounded at that. Is it a surprise to you ?" I asked.<br>" Hufflepuff is not a sore loser as you say. We are strong competion." HE growled.  
>" Just go, Krum before you get us expelled!" George and Fred said. Krum got inches from my face.<br>" We're not done." HE sternly said before turning sharply and going back to his group.  
>" Your nose healed well mate !" Ginny shouted after him. My heart sped up and I smiled. I almost defeated him.<p>

"So, have you asked her out, Georgie ?" I asked, punching his arm. He shyed away and rubbed his arm.  
>" No. She's going to shoot me down." He sighed.<br>" Hi!" Hermione said, throwing her bag onto the large book-covered table, quickly giving me a kiss before bringing out a vile. A half full vile. "Drink this. I've been working on it all day." She said, handing the orange liquid to George.  
>" Hermione, not that I don't love you but what the hell is this ?" He laughed, taking the cork-stopper out of it.<br>" It's some kind of potion of my own creation. Makes you irrisistable to the person you think about when drinking it." She said, propping herself up onto the table, bringing her bag onto her lap.  
>" Ahh! So I just think of the girl and..." He said, about to drink it. He guzzled it.<br>" Not all at once, George." She sighed with her head in her hands. He placed the vile down gently and smiled at us all.  
>" Tastes like Shock-O-Chocs !" He laughed with a goofy grin. I shook my head and Angelina was quick to join us.<br>" Hi Guys. Great performance out there !" She complimented. She was really close to George. Hermione and Ginny shooed them both away for Georges all important question.  
>" Yeah, good performance out there." Hermione smiled at me and Ginny. Gin shrugged it off and smugly smiled.<br>" It was nothing really. Just a few spells here and there" Ginny smiled.

"Guys! We only have 2 more years here! Except you Gin. You have 3 !" I smiled brightly.  
>" Explain." Harry said, crossing his arm and Fred scowled.<br>" Well, this would be our last year- Year 7 and Dumbledore added 2 more years so we will go all the way up to Year 9." I poured with an eager grin.  
>" So after the summer it will be <em>my<em> last year ?" Fred asked. HErmione returned a nod. HE grinned and clapped his hands.  
>" No! No, no, no! I've not even begun Topic 13 in Potions!" Harry scoffed with a sad look. I smirked and Hermione took my hand.<br>" I think I'm going to work here. Here or here-abouts." Hermione smiled, embarrased about her choices.  
>" That's great, 'Mione. I think I'm going to be A Quidditch player or an Auror." I said.<br>" Granted you can play really good Quidditch. Go with Quidditch player !" Fred smiled.  
>" Hi guys." George said as he rejoined us. His voice was high and floaty.<br>" Did it work? Has my baby worked ?" HErmione said with a high smile on her face.  
>" Yeah. Angelina's my girlfriend.I go out with Angelina. Oh- I think I need a sit down." He said. It was like he was high. He couldn't help but smile. HE was unaware of his surroundings. He just sat himself on the floor.<br>" There's side-effects. I need to work on that." Hermione shyed away. She mumbled a few words and there was a short spark alighting on Georges jumper. "Oh- Gah!" Hermione said, gently tapping the palm of her hand onto his shoulder where the spark was. He was totally unaware.

"What's wrong with me ?" She mustered into her free hand.  
>" I don't know. Are you alright? Sick?" I questioned. She shrugged.<br>" Have you eaten today, Hermione ?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.  
>" Of course I haven't. I had the Elf rights debate before and during lunch so I missed Ravenclaw and Slytherin challenges and a chance to eat. After that it was about 4'o clock and I was working on that potion for George. Then I watched the Gryffindor Challenge. I then collected the potion and came here. I've had no 'Me' time what so ever today." She scowled at George. He just smiled calmly at her. "And ontop of all that, I've been studying for this Practical Potion O.W.L with Slughorn!" She sighed.<br>" We don't like her." Lavender said, coming over and sitting next to us. I raised my eyebrow at her quirkiness and pleasure to sit next to Hermione.  
>" Well... Get a nice hot bath, some cosy pyjammas on and go to bed early." Ginny said. "I'll trade rooms with Ron for the night. Wait- I know! Me, you, Luna and Angelina will be in your room, Hermione, whilst, Harry, Ron, Neville and Seamus are in my room." She offered.<br>" Like a sleepover kind of thing ?" Hermione asked. Ginny eagerly smiled and nodded.  
>" We'll only be swapping four people; Me, Ron, Harry and Angelina." Ginny laughed.<br>" That'd be great, Gin. Really, it would." Hermione said, giving my sister a small cuddle.  
>" Wait! Ron and Harry will be sharing with Me and Seamus ?" Nev said quite loudly and in shock. I nodded, rolling my eyes.<br>" Call dibbs on Harry's bed !" Luna laughed. We all looked at her and she bowed her head, zipping her lips.

"Not trying to be pervy, but what do you do at sleepovers ?" Harry asked. All the girls just looked at him in shock.  
>" You don'- Oh you poor soul." Fred laughed, giving Harry a big cuddle. "They have pillow fights and they hug eachother." He described. ME, Nev, Seamus and Harry all looked at the girls who were shaking their heads.<br>" Actually, Fred, we; Talk, laugh, gossip, cry, eat, drink, play truths or dares." Ginny described. I nodded and raised my eyebrow at Neville.  
>" Why would you do that ?" I laughed, smoothing over Hermiones knuckles with my thumb.<br>" Well, what do you lot do at bunk-outs ?" Hermione asked. All the girls seperated from the boys and we all looked at eachother. The boys didn't say much.  
>" We drink. And make fun of girls. We debate. And we rate girls out of 10." Seamus smiled. All the boys nodded. I wasn't too sure. But I went along with it.<br>"You rate !" Ginny said with a shocked expression.  
>"You cry!" Neville smiled.<p> 


	16. Bunking & Sleeping

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

**Bunking & Sleeping**

That night  
>9pm<br>Girls room  
>Hermione POV<br>" Shocking, Ginevera !" I laughed as Gin answered her truth or dare. "Shocking!" I giggled. Luna just quietly sat with an evil look in her almost white eyes.  
>" What's up ?" Angelina asked her with her arm wrapped around Lunas shoulder.<br>" What are the boys doing do you reckon ?" She grinned. I shook my head.  
>" No, it's their privacy. We shouldn't invade it." I said to her. She got up anyway and went down the hall. "How does she know the room ?" I laughed as we gave in and followed suit. We caught up with her and peered in the door from the sides. They were all sleeping, except Ron, amazingly. Clad in pyjamma bottoms and a Gryffindor training top, he had a Potions book in hand and his eyes caught a glimpse of us.<br>" Wh-What are you doing here ?" He asked, closing the book over and walking to us in the hallway.  
>"Ask Luna." Ginny said, not taking her eyes from the room where Harry lay. Ron shook his head and looked at me.<br>" Well, we got bored." I said proudly. Ron smiled a lop-sided smile.  
>" And you came to see us ?" HE stated. I shook my head but ended up nodding.<br>" That is correct, Ronald." I slowly admitted. "Walk me back then." I laughed. He nodded and threw the book back inside onto Seamus' bed. "Ron, you don't do Potions. Seamus and Neville do Potions." I laughed when he took my hand and began taking me the long way back to our room.

Ron only shrugged with a sneaky smile on the corner of his mouth.  
>" I... Well... I got bored." He said in complete innocence.<br>" Aww, well you could of came to see us." I mumbled. "You wouldn't be bored then." I smiled. He looked down at me.  
>" Is that an invite to something ?" Ron smirked. I pondered and threw my head from side to side.<br>"No...?" I laughed. "Whatever the right answer is, Ron. Whatever the right answer is." I replied. We got to the door of our dorm which was dominated by us girls. " I mean, they're down in Nevilles room..." I said with a smile.  
>". Ms Granger." Snape said from nowhere. We both looked away from eachother and saw Professor Snape just coming up the stairs to our Dorm entrance.<br>" Good evening Professor Snape." ME and Ron quietly said. Snape just crossed his arms and looked at us with thin, grey eyes.  
>" What are you doing out of beds after hours ?" He questioned. I nudged Ron and he said nothing. I had to take this one.<br>" Ronald here was just walking me back to my room... Didn't want me wandering myself." I practically lied to him.  
>" Yeah... Was taking her to bed- Bed...Room. Bedroom !" Ron saved. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. Snape let out a breath and sneered.<br>" Just make sure that's all you were doing, Weasley." He said, continuing on his way, getting deeper and deeper into Gryffindor territory.  
>" Sir!" Ron shuted after him. Snape turned slowly and Ron sniggered. "Got a hot date with McGonnagal ?" He asked. I bit back a laugh and Snape came down towards us at a quick speed.<br>" Excuse me ?" He demanded.

"Why else would you be going to the Gryffindor Staff Bedrooms ?" I mumbled with an eager smile on my face. Ron let out a small laugh and Snape straightened up.  
>" She got you, Sir! Oh my, Merlin, she got you." HE sniggered. Snape said the words I will never forget.<br>" 5 points from Gryffindor because of Ms. Grangers attitude." He snarled before turning and walking away. We waited until he was out of sight.  
>" Hermione Granger! 5 points!" Ron mocked. I couldn't help but laugh as we walked into our room. "Thought you were a goody-two shoes ?" He laughed.<br>"Me? A goody two shoes? Ron, you're kidding me. You have got to be kidding" I giggled, pulling him into the common room with a giggle as he fell onto the couch. "Bloody Hell" He chuckled. I giggled, feeling a bit more giddy and free willed, pumped up on adrenaline of being caught by Snape. I tried to relax by slouching in my armchair next to the fire.  
>"Ron ?" I asked. He nodded when he begam propping himself up on his elbows.<br>"Yes, 'Mione ?" He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair with an eager, lopsided smile.  
>"Do you love me ?" I asked. I was smiling gently and genuinley at him when I spoke.<br>" Of course I do" He replied, "Do you love me ?"  
>"More than anything" I replied. He grinned, getting up and walking over to me, pulling me towards him with his lips slamming to mine roughly. My knees buckled when I stood in attempt to approach his height and he held me up.<p>

"Whoa! Ron, what was that ?" I asked, giggling. My cheeks were probably brighter than his hair. It made him smile like a big kid,  
>"Me being a completely loved up guy" He admitted with a cheeky smile. His kisses got deeper. More meaningful. His hands supported my back. My hands were comfortable at his neck.<p>

The Next evening -About 7pm.  
>Ron's Challenge is at 9pm<br>Ron POV  
>Dueling Club<br>"This is pointless" I whispered to Harry, he just chuckled "I have the next challange in a few hours. I don't want to spend them in Dueling Club with Snape" I said when I leaned back in my chair, eventually rocking on to legs.  
>"OK Students, I need a volunteer and two side trackers" He stated, looking over to me and the twins.<br>"Oh great (!)" George mumbled, tired. Apparently he got no sleep. _Wonder why... wink wink !_  
>"Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley and small Mr Weasley" Snape said in his annoyingly groany voice.<br>"Yes Sir ?" Fred asked, wide awake and ready for anything. It was sort of sad actually. "Come up here you three, wands ready" He stated. I chuckled.  
>"Wonder what 'wands' he means" I laughed. George and Fred sniggered as we climbed onto the red runway.<br>"Ok now Twin Weasleys, I reckon you are the two side trackers then?" Snape asked. Both of them nodded, unsure of what they were actually going to do. I smirked. "All you have to do is deflect any CURSES I send at Ronald, understood ?"

"Uhh...No sir" George stated. He winked over at Angelina who was smiling at him like he was a god or something whilst 'Mione was just laughing slightly at me.  
>"Ok Now lets begin" Snape stated, getting his wand out. (AN NOT LIKE THAT YAH DIRTY BEGGERS)  
>"Wait sir!" I shouted. Snape sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What do you think of my trousers ?" I asked. Harry held back a snigger.<p>

"Excuse me ?" Snape said in a shallow yet frightful tone.  
>"What do you think? Too tight, Too loose, makes his arse look fat ?" George Rhymed off.<br>"Mr Weasley, that is highly inappropriate" Snape stated angrily,  
>"No I'm just asking. You seemed happy enough to eye me up last night when you were in our common room" I replied. His face had a daze of confusion on it. "I joke sir. Of course I joke... But just have a feel." I laughed, gesturing for him to feel my trousers. Everybody had a quiet laugh at Snapes reaction. Wide eyes and his jaw hitting the ground in shock.<br>" Does that on a nightly basis." George whispered.  
>" Sir ? Do you like our abs? Our Quidditch abs?" Fred asked, lifting his shirt up slightly. I shook my head and cringed. Snape didn't know what to do with himself except have a quiet laugh. Some girls dropped to the floor when all three of us done it. Some guys too. I laughed and looked at my watch.<br>" Sir, I need to go get ready for the Tournament." George said. Must of caught a glimpse of my watch. I nodded and Snape just let us go. Before we could leave the room, Neville threw me a bag of green slimy stuff with leaves. Me and George just rushed to the Common room as fast as we could where Ginny threw red swim trunks at us.  
>" No!" I droaned in a deep groan. Gin was already dressed with a red swimming costume on and small red shorts.<p>

"Yeah! Swimming! Not had my shower yet today !" George laughed, going up to his room to change. When I had done the same, I was greeted by a flash of light. Rita was here. That Skeeter bitch who just lied.  
>" Ahh... The Gryffindor team AKA a fraction of The Weasley children. Coinsedence about the Gryffindor team being all Weasleys ?" She questioned to her magic quill that wrote in mid air.<br>" Please leave. We're under alot of pressure here." Gin pleaded. Rita shook her head.  
>" Just wanted a few questions answered. Number one; what rituals do you do before a tournament like this ?" She asked, taking a seat on the sofa where me and 'Mione practically done it. I couldn't help but have a giggle to myself.<br>" Well, we just have a sit down and have a cup of tea really." George said in all honesty. Rita looked at all three of us.  
>" Is that it ?" She questioned again. We basically nodded.<br>" We sometimes do strategies..." Gin smiled. Ritas quill wrote like crazy.  
>" What about you Ginger? You're not saying alot." Rita said, standing infront of me, peering over her glasses at me. I looked at her with confusion.<br>" Can I help you ?" I asked in a fit of burning fury. She giggled to herself and had a big smile.  
>" Feisty one." Rita smirked. I scoffed and crossed my hands across my bare chest.<p>

"Can you please leave them alone ?" Harry and Hermione said from the door. George let out a smile as they came over. Rita giggled again.  
>" Got quite a fan club, Weasleys." She stated. Ginny was getting madder every time Rita spoke.<br>" Jealous ?" Hermione spat in her bossy tone. "Jealous that nobody follows you around, nobody cares about you?" She continued.  
>" Hermione... She's not worth it." George sighed. Rita perked up.<br>" Lanky here has a backbone! Who knew ?" She tittered to herself. I could feel Hermione about to say something. She didn't. But Harry did.  
>" Get out! " Harry almost yelled. She didn't.<br>" Get a picture of this. Great front page. Students lash out! It's perfect!" She said. I growled and hung my head with my eyes closed over. "Just going to go interview the losers. With that guy Krum. Wont be a tick." She informed, disappearing. We all let out an exasperated sigh. Hermione looked at me with hope.  
>" Have fun out there, yeah?" She smiled, brushing the side of my cheek with her hand. I placed mine ontop of hers and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. I prayed Skeeter was gone. She slipped something into my trunk pocket with a jingle before pulling away.<br>" Good luck, guys." Harry said before he and 'Mione left. When they were gone and George and Ginny were occupied with tea, I brought out the object which seemed to weigh as much as a feather.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked in a shy state. George put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
>"We will be fine, trust me. The next task can't be that bad" He whispered to us.<br>"But it could; what if it's defeat a Bogart or a dragon or something" She said in panic.  
>" Gin, Neville gave me some Gillyweed so it's something to do with water- hence the costumes." I laughed as I pulled the object bock out of my pocket. It was some sort of chain. I tried to read the script imprinted on the silver. "Hey mate whats that then?" George asked,<br>"Don't know. 'Mione gave it to me" I replied, looking at it from all angles.  
>"Hmm... Le'me see" Ginny said, extending her hand for the peice of jewelry. I passed it to her and she began to study the engravings.<br>"So, George... Uhhhm, you excited ?" I asked, he shook his head.  
>"You ?" he asked. I shook mine.<p>

"Rita Skeeter, got to you didn't she ?" i asked, he nodded.  
>"Think about it this way, Lanky, you've got a hot chick on your arm. She got nothing" I said. He just grinned happily.<br>"So do you mate... 'Mione." He replied with a small nudge. I blushed and was happy for what I had.  
>"I see how you look at her." Ginny giggled. I blushed even more.<br>" I don't think it's lust anymore. I think it's 100% love." I said, practically in a daydream about the brainbox, bossy, fragile one of our group.  
>" Hmmm... Granger in love with the Weasley! Crazed fan-girl or in love ?"Someone said from behind us. I looked over my shoulder to see Rita Skeeter behind us again, her quill scribbling away mentally,<br>"Shit" George cursed. Rita just smiled as her quill continued to write.  
>" Confundo!" I said sharply, grabbing a top before running out of the common room.<br>"Ron, why the Hell did you just do that ?" George asked. I raised my eyebrow at him, knowingly.  
>"What do you mean ?" I replied with a laugh, pulling the training top over my head.<br>"You cant just 'Confundo' someone" He said seriously. Me and Ginny rolled our eyes in sync.  
>"Come on, George, you do it to Fred all the time" Ginny laughed. We ended up meeting Malfoy and the two other Slytherin girls in the hall way. Ginny jumped behind George to prevent Malfoy seeing her in her swimmy.<br>"Ahh... Ready To Lose ?" He asked, I scoffed.  
>"As if" George shot back, "Come on guys, we're meeting Fred, Mione, Harry and Jade before its our turn"<br>"Oh Jade, she's a hot piece" Malfoy commented as we walked away. I raised my eyebrow as George's hands curled into fists.

"Watch what you say, Malfoy" George warned Draco with evil eyes.  
>"Why, oh is it cause your brother got her ? What happened to Angelina then, George?" Malfoy taunted. I bit my lip noticing Angelina at the bottom of the hall. Her bottom lip was trembling and she wiped her eyes. I nudged George. He noticed her and she noticed him. She wasn't in her supporting Attire anymore. She was back in her robes.<br>"Fuck you, Malfoy" He growled running after Ange "ANGIE ! WHAT DID HE SAY?"  
>"Well done, Malfoy, you're lucky I don't kick your arse right now" I growled, knowing how much George liked Ange and how serious he wanted to be with her. I knew she felt the same.<br>"Bring it on, Weasleby" He taunted, his two goons smiling behind him in their forest green swimmies.  
>"Ron, come on 'Mione will be waiting for us" Ginny said, tugging on my hand.<br>"Oh Ronnykins come kiss me" Malfoy laughed mocking Hermione. My Mione,  
>" I will drop-kick you right here, right now if you keep going like this !" Ginny snapped, slapping him sharply,w alking away down the hall with <span>Me after I calmed.<span> I turned sharply, wand in my hand, muttering the hair-loss charm. I was sniggering as Malfoy's hair began to fall out. ME and Gin chuckled and went toward the empty room of Requirements. IT was just a wall for the time beginning. With a few hexes Ginny unlocked the door and we walked in where snow was lining the sides of the room at the scirtings.  
>" Is it December ?" Ginny whispered. I shook my head and the group were all at the fire, heating up. Everybody had their thick jumpers on and Team Scarfs. Everybody except Luna had their Red and Gold on. Hermione, Luna and Nev all had hats on. Everybody else had earmuffs.<p>

"Hey, what's with the snow?" I asked when I got to them. Harry sighed and bit his lip.  
>"When we were in duelling a snowstorm hit. Major. You're still needing to do this task though." Neville pointed out. I was motionless.<br>" But we'll freeze out there !" Ginny started. Hermione raised her hand and stood up, fixing her hat with her thick mittens on.  
>" I've thought about that. I done this before lunch in Potions. After the exam of course" She smiled, handing Ginny a vile.<br>" Does Slughorn not notice the missing viles ?" Seamus laughed. Harry just sniggered and Ginny popped the cork on the large glass vile. "What does it even do, Hermione ?" He asked kindly. We all encouraged.  
>" Well, it keeps your body temperature higher than normal in this kind of weather." She smiled gingerly at me. I was still confused and I think Harry was too. "Just have a mouthful and you wont freeze." Hermione sighed, wrapping her scarf tighter as Ginny took a mouthful. She shuddered and handed me the black liquid.<br>" Liquorice is all I can describe it as." She giggled with pink cheeks.  
>" Wait- do you remember what happened to George last night?" I laughed, leaving a small drop for George whenever he showed up. My body het up very quickly and I was practically sweating. I held my arms open to Hermione and she snuggled right in.<br>" Bloody roasting !" She scolded into my chest. I just let out a small laugh.  
>" It doesn't feel it." I played, wrapping my large arms around her back.<br>" Have you taken the Gillyweed, Ron?" Neville asked. I placed my chin intop of Hermiones head.

"Not yet. Was waiting for the event." I smiled. Hermione shrugged me off and looked up at me.  
>" Promise me you wont die." She muttered.<br>" Hermione-" I began. She shook her head. I dropped my head and Ginny laughed.  
>" I promise to stay alive !" She giggled. Harry just took her by the shoulder and turned her away from us.<br>" Promise... Again." I laughed. I put her at ease and she hugged me tightly.


	17. I nearly drowned!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

**I nearly Drowned !**

One hour later  
>Out in the middle of the lake<br>Hermione POV  
>" And lastly, now we have Ginevera Weasley and the Gryffindor team !" McGonnagal said. Everybody roared with cheers. Harry got a bit over excited. Fred did too. Since we were up in the high turrets, we could see everything. The mile wide view across the lake. It was spectacularly breathtaking. " Now! All they have to do is swim to the very bottom of this here lake and bring up the sleeping Elf at the bottom." McGonnagal shouted. "You will need to battle the MerPeople to get to the Elf." She said. Their faces fell and mine did too.<br>" Those things are ghastly and they don't take well to us. How the hell are they meant to do that ?" I cursed quietly to myself.  
>" Well, maybe they'll freeze down there about halfway and just float to the top!" Fred sniggered. I elbowed him harshly. "Ow! What? I'm telling the truth. Hope you said your goodbyes." HE said in a singsongy voice. I held back a snarl.<br>" On my count; 1! 2!... 3!" Hagrid shouted and they all jumped into the water with the Gillyweed in their fists. Everybody cheered and moments passed. Long moments.  
>" Harry! What's the time ?" I asked as the snow began to fall again. He shivvered and pulled my his jumper to look at his watch.<br>" Half 9. They've been down there for ages." He sighed, rubbing his hands together. Panic set in.  
>" The potion will be wearing off now. They're going to freeze!" I mumbled with a croaky voice.<p>

I turned away and buried my head onto Nevilles shoulder incase they didn't come back up. I couldn't watch.  
>" Hermione. Harry. Look at that." Fred nudged. I looked up and peered through my mittens. There was bubbles coming from the water. Figures were approaching the surface. When the person revealed themselves, they put the elf- Which was amazingly Kreature- onto the decking before coming up for air. IT was George. Pale face. Blue lips. Shadowed face. He was too weak to pull himself from the water. HE coughed and spluttered. Snape rushed and pulled him out, forgetting the conversation in Duelling Club.<br>"Wh- Ginny?" I said in a panic, rushing down the steps as fast as I could to the decking where George lay with a blanket over him.  
>" Gin? Ron?" Frd and Harry said, coming up behind me. We looked over the edge into the dark, merky water below and saw nothing. Not a thing. I pulled my hat off. Then my mittens and boots.<br>"Hermione? What are you-" Neville shouted before I dived into the water to look for them. The water was clearer than before when I got in but it was absolutley freezing. Everything went numb. I kicked deeper into the lake and saw some figures. I shrugged off the freezing temperatures. I simply couldn't haul them up myself. When I got closer, they were out cold with MerPeople swarming around them. I stoped swimming and felt around for my wand. The one time I needed it! I felt around in my knee high socks and pulled it out, praying that it worked underwater. Upon mental command, I erased the MerPeople for the timebeing. I had to work quickly or they would come back in the hundreds.

I quickly swam towards them and tried to move them. It didn't work. They barely moved. Thinking on my feet, I kicked up to the surface and saw everybody on the docks. I felt my nose run and my eyes sting as the snowflakes drifted towards me at a fast pace. "Oh God! Oh my, God!" I panted as I regained my breath. My feet were rapidly kicking beneath me to keep me afloat. I pushed some of the hair out of my face and sighed in the coldness. Fred was kneeling next to Georges body on a stretcher and Harry had the most terrified look plastered over his face. "I'm OK!" I said with my breath now back in my chest. "I'm bloody magnificent(!)" I muttered to myself. Harry was about to jump in and help me when movement happened. I held up my hand whilst looking at the water. The crowds started murmering amoungst themselves. I let out a shrill scream as Ginny appeared on one side, tapping my shoulder to get my attention. Rons hand on the other shoulder making me scream again.  
>" Why are you in the water ?" Ron asked with a pale face and blue lips, much like George.<br>" Were you worried about us ?" Ginny sheepishly asked with the same colours on her thin face. I nodded in shock and awe.  
>" Of course I was! Why w- Explain!" I demanded, beginning to swim back to the dock with my blood boiling.<br>" Well, when George had Kreature, he told us to stay behind to keep the MerPeople back." Ron began, swimming on his side to face me.  
>" And we done that 'PlayDead' thing on them so that it would bore them. That's why we were under so long." Ginny said from the other side, doing the same stroke as Ron.<br>" You must feel pretty embarassed." Ron smirked proudly. I scoffed and splashed water at him. "But if anybody asks, you saved our lives." He smiled. I nodded and Neville was practically wailing next to Georges body.  
>" Hey! Act like your dragging us back." Ginny instructed, holding her arm out to me. Ron done the same and I decided to swim on my back as I pulled the 'poor, helpless souls' to the dock.<p>

"Get these two to the Hospital wing, too!" Hagrid instructed, throwing me two blankets when they were back on the dock. They were really good at acting traumatized. Guess living in a house with hazard-Prone twin brothers it came naturally.  
>" You're such bad people!" Harry incandescently whispered before they were escorted to the Hospital Wing by Hagrid and Snape.H said it in a joking fashion. Ron just done that smile. That evil, cheeky, arrogant smile. I wrapped the large peach blacket around me and huddled next to Harry, Fred and Neville as McGonnagal came to a conclusion about the events.<br>" Well Students, this has been very eventful as you may know." She said, looking directly at me. "But sadly, Gryffindor have only came second in the challenge due to Resourcefulness and bravery. Pity. This challenge was not about time, but was about agility and precision. Thanks to - I award Gryffindor 30 points for helping out fellow team mates in a matter of life or death!" She said proudly. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't in that water for points. I never wanted points. "That means Ravenclaw are out of the runnings!" McGonnagal sighed. I suddenly felt like I had been kicked in the teeth. Poor Luna. I still think she was taking Neville to the Yule Ball though.  
>" There are no further tasks until after New Year- But give applause for our finalists- Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Umbridge said, giggling and clapping her hands. She stopped, pointed at me sharply and then back at the Castle. Her office. Could she not just be happy once in her life?<p>

Umbridges office  
>Hermione POV<br>I hadn't even been to see Ron or Ginny yet. I had only had time to dry myself off and change back into my warm clothes. Just a simple pair of jeans, some nice red converses and a grey hoodie courtesy of Ronalds wardrobe ;) I knocked on her large door and she opened it from her desk. The room was filled with pink. I held vomit down as I sat infront of her and witnessed her tea making process. No milk. 4 teaspoonfuls of pink sugar and only one stir.  
>" Now, ." She smiled after taking a sip. The cats on the walls were meowing and purring quite calmly. "I'm appauled at your disasterous outburst at the Triwizard event today. I can realise that you're in a 'relationship'- She began, airquoting Relationship. I couldn't help myself but to correct her.<br>" Not 'Relationship' miss. I think you'll find it's just Relationship."I spat, bringing one of my knees up to my chest.  
>" My apologies." Umbridge smiled back at me. I raised my eyebrow and gritted my teeth as I nodded. "As I was saying; You do not show that sort of public affection during a serious tournament. It's bad for the school's re-" She started again.<br>" Hey! Firstly; They BOTH could of died if they wern't brought to the surface!" I almost shouted, remembering what Ron said when we were swimming back. "Secondly; It's not bad for the school. It shows that we care for our peers. It's only bad for you because you have nobody looking out for you!" I snapped with my face going pink and the tops of my ears red.  
>" ! Control yourself!" She demanded, slamming her silver teaspoon off the desk. " Sit here." She commanded, gesturing to her seat. "What hand do you write with?" She questioned.<br>" I can do both." I sighed, pushing myself from the wooden seat into the plush pink seat. Her face lit up.  
>" Two pages I want you to do. The first one in your left hand saying 'I will not display public affection to Ronald Weasley.' And the second in your right hand saying 'I will not talk back to any teacher'." She cursed, handing me a quill and shoving parchment infront of my face. My jaw fell.<p>

" You can't make me write that!" I argued, throwing the quill down onto the paper.  
>" I think you'll find that I can! Now write!" She shouted. I jolted and heavily sighed. I was fuming. When the quill hit the paper, my hands ached. I pushed through. I had two sheets of parchment under my hands and a quill in each hand. Multitasking. Ages past and I set the quills down after doing double pages. "There. Your bloody writing is finished." I said, pushing myself from the desk and walking over to the door with my hands practically dripping with blood. Torture Quill. Crafty.<br>" Oh ?" She called after me. I cursed and turned. "I'm banning you from the Library until the end of term." Umbridge smiled at me. "Oh. And that will scar so don't even think about trying to heal it.". I gazed at her through thin eyes before going out into the hall and almost breaking down in tears. I had to shove my hands into my pockets as I walked back to my room.  
>" Oh, Hermione. What's the matter ?" Harry asked, just beginning to go up to the room. I weakly smiled and he stopped me halfway up the stairs. "Hermione. Just tell me what's up." He sighed.<br>" OK, where do I begin? I haven't had breakfast, I've failed my Potions- I just know it! Uhh, I can't go to the library anymore until the end of term. Oh- And I can't show public affection to Ron. But everything apart from that- Everything's peachy." I smiled, running quickly up the stairs to our room. He ran after me. When I unlocked the door to the room, I dove straight onto my bed, throwing my hands under my pillow.  
>" 'Mione? What's the matter?" Ron asked from his bed. I threw my hand out the side of the bed and he took it. He didn't say anything. He just tightly held my hand.<br>" I can't go to the library!" I wailed into my pillow. Ron came over and pulled me up from the bed.

" I know how hard that must be for you." He smiled. "Is that my jumper ?" Ron asked with a calm face.  
>" Yes! Hey, somethings came up." Harry said, entering the room with a shallow face. He looked up. " Am I interupting?" Harry smiled, turning about to go out.<br>" What's came up ?" Ron asked, stopping Harry from leaving.  
>" Voldemort's back. We might die." He muttered. I closed my eyes and pretended I didn't hear it. "Dumbledore thinks it will go through our final graduation. Our last day here will be spent fighting You-Know-Who!" He sighed, kicking the edge of Lunas bed.<p> 


	18. Graduation Day

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

_(Skipped through the whole Battle and Horcrux thing.  
>The Weasley's won the Triwizard cup and the money. Ginny was chosen as the strongest competitor and she chose to go against Malfoy and Viktor. It didn't change what's about to happen. It couldn't make them happy.<br>Everybody is gathered in the destroyed hospital wing, gathered around Fred's bed. Remus and Nymphadora lived. I'm not too sure about Fred though. It's their graduation day.)_

**Graduation Day.**

Ron POV  
>Fred just lay there. White lips. Pale face. Mum clutched his hand and George was brushing Freds hair back with his fingers. Filch was going around the school handing the Graduation papers out to the students of 9th year. George let out a smile as I got mine.<br>" I can't believe it was only a year ago that we were here getting them papers." He said, reminising about him and Freds legendary times together. "And now... Oh- no more Hogwarts, guys!" He tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle. I couldn't help but hold back crying when I looked at Fred just lying there. Not getting to see that we beat Voldemort. We kicked his arse. Freds lifeless body ended up coughing and spluttering. Colour returned to his frail cheeks.  
>" I do declare, " He chuckled quietly. Mum was really confused. She looked like she was going to faint. Freds eyes opened slowly and he flinched at us all being there. "Let's see, who do we have here ?" He began. "Mum, Ron, George. Harry, Neville, Dory. Remus, Ginny and Hermione. Oh- And Jade. I'm loved, huh ?" He sniggered, pushing himself up. George cried hysterically and almost squeezed Fred to death in a hug. Ginny began to cry again with a big smile on her face. Jade knelt at his head and brushed his forehead gently with the back of her hand.<br>" We thought we lost you! Don't ever do that to me again!" Mum wailed, kissing all over Freds head. She gently rocked him. " I really think this calls for celebration." Mum grinned at us all. Everybody listened in, still trying to get over Fred coming back to life.  
>" If you kids can finish renovating the cottage, you can have a party there for Graduating. Invite all of your friends. How does that grab you?" Auntie Nymphadora smiled as Remus hugged her gently.<p>

Harry and Hermione went to speak.  
>" All the adults will be at Grimauld Place so you don't need to ask." Mum smirked.<br>" Can I join in, Ma?" Fred asked, sitting up fully and crossing his legs. Mum shook her head.  
>" You need to rest. Relax. Get back to your oldself." George interjected. "I'll close up shop early and help finish the Burrow whilst you stew in a hot bath, read a nice copy of Witch Weekly and have a hot cup of tea." He laughed.<br>" How did you know (?)" Fred played, punching George in the arm. "You're going to no parties without me." Fred warned, smiling at all us Graduates. We all seemed to beg Mum.

"Please, please, please, Molly ?" We all asked out of sync with eachother.  
>"Please, Molly ?" Remus joined in with an angelic look in his eyes. She gave in and let her arms drop at her side.<br>" Fine. Why not, eh? Just make sure that the cottage is finished first. Properly! Hermione,dear, I'm putting you in charge of this. Make sure it gets finished. Anybody gets out of line- You snap them back in!" Mum smiled. Hermione nodded in approval. Mum was such a killjoy sometime.  
>" I guess I'll go tell some people then about this party." Ginny and George smiled, smiling at everybody before leaving to spread the joy.<br>" Am I interupting anything ?" A paculiar high voice asked. Everybody parted and Katie innocently stood a few yards away from us. She had her work uniform on. I didn't know she worked in Fred and Georges shop. This was all brand new to me. Katies particular dark brown ponytail was now rolling down her back. Fred stood up, practically at attention.  
>"Oooooh, headrush!" He muttered to himself, feeling his forehead and Katie gestured to the hallway. jade stood up with her arms crossed.<br>" No. If you want to say something to him, say it here. We're all friends here." Adi smirked at her. Katie nodded. She walked inbetween me and Harry and stood just a few feet from Fred. Jade was cursing through her teeth.  
>" Look, I know when we split up that it wasn't on the best ground. I've been thinking about this for a few years. When I saw you at that Graduation last year, I felt like such a fool." Katie began. We all saw where this was going. She's hoping for a second chance and he's going to turn her down. Trainwreck. I let out a sigh and Hermione nudged my side.<p>

"I just want to settle this. I'm sorry for being a bitch and making you storm out. I don't know how many times I can appologise to you, Fred. I just- I'm really greatful that you have hired me after our history and I hope we can move past thi-" She was cut off with Fred beginning to kiss her. Jade was not best pleased.  
>" Fred! How could you!" She exclaimed, hitting Freds arm before rushing out into the corridor. My brother. The famous ladies-man. Pimp more like. He went after Jade and Katie just turned with pink cheeks.<br>" I did not expect that." She muttered, disappearing out of the hall. Me and 'Mione looked at eachother in confusion.  
>" What was that ?" Mum question with a laugh tempting her face.<br>" That is Fred's normal day at school right there." I sniggered. Haryr elbowed me this time.  
>" Elbow eachother !" I laughed, moving over to Mum so Hermione and Harry were next to eachother.<br>" Are they picking on you ?" Neville mocked in a childish tone. I nodded and Mum gave me a cuddle.  
>" It's alright. Now, go get a start on that Burrow. The earlier the start, the longer the party. Off you trot." She encouraged with a kiss on the cheek. Mum shooed me, Hermione, Harry and Neville away into the hall.<br>" Ok, I just need to mail this application before we can do anything." I sighed, pulling a brown envelope from my pocket.

"What's that for ?" Nevile asked, taking it from my hand.  
>" Oh, it's nothing. Just- It's embarrasing really." I dashed, taking it back. Their eyes burned into me and I sighed. "I've been accepted at Academy of Quidditch for a 6 month course which will give me Qualifications for the British Quidditch Team and I need a job to pay for it, so the application's for Fred and Georges shop." I whispered. Hermione let out a quiet gasp.<br>" 6 months ?" Harry breathed. "6 months without you around ?" he almost shouted.  
>" Well, yeah. I mean- look, between us four, I already have a deposit on a place that I done with all of my savings. The rest of my savings went on furniture. And I'm earning my keep for the Academy. Hopefully in Fred and Georges shop." I admitted.<br>" Why don't you just use the money from the Triwiz?" Neville asked. I shook my head firmly.  
>" No. Gin gave that money to Mum and Dad. It's not my money to spend." I smiled. We didn't say much until we got to our rooms, preparing to pack for leaving. "'Mione? You're not saying alot. Are you OK ?" I asked, stopping her, mid-pack.<br>" Well no. You're going away for 6 months. You already have a place. I'm staying at your mum and dads because my mum and dad don't bloody well remember me!" She sighed, frantically packing/ pouring all her clothes into the trunk.  
>" Hermione, you don't need to live with mum and dad. " I said with my back to her as I packed up my stuff. "You don't need to. If you wanted, you could move in." I stated quietly.<br>" No, no, no. I couldn't. I could never. " She quickly said, going into the bathroom, bringing all her body wash, shampoos and toothbrushes out. She just launched them into her trunk, slamming the lid.  
>" Well, if you want you can- You too, Harry. There's enough room." I sighed. Harry nodded and smiled. He had already packed. Everything was bare. His photos were gone. His trophies too.<p>

"Wow. Can still remember this room in 1st year. Wasn't as bloody clean back then though." I smiled, locking the padlocks on my trunk. Everything else went into my backpack. My clothes were made smaller, my shoes too. Harry came over with his backpack and gave me a tight hug.  
>" Hey, you're still going to see me." I laughed. "I'm not five minutes from that cottage." I smiled. "Just think, when you look out your window at night, the middle set of highrise flats. That's where I am. Up the top." I said. Hermione sharply turned and hugged me without warning. "What did I just say? I'm not five minutes away." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders and kissing her head. "I will visit everyday." I promised them both.<br>" Photo for you!" Colin smiled from the door. We all looked up with a smile and the flash went off. "So this is for you... And you will all be missed around Hogwarts." He said, taking the projected photo, flapping it about in the air before handing it to us.  
>" Colin! Come here for a sec." Hermione smiled, walking slowly to the door.<br>" Yes, ?" Colin smiled. Without warning again, Hermione hugged Colin tightly.  
>" So where is this apartment?" Harry asked. I thought and peered my eyes.<br>" I think it's in Lacklock. Do you remember where your old house was?" I asked. He nodded and cleaned his glasses whilst I spoke. "Well, behind that row of houses it the set of flats. You just go through the lane next to your old house and it's right infront of you. A few meters away though" I smiled. "The Burrow is just in the middle of the field a few hundred yards behind it." I said.

Hermione came back and began to cry as she put her cardigan on over her shirt followed by her messenger bag. My instincts told me to hug her. So I did. As tight as I could.  
>" But, me and Harry will go one way at the station and you'll go the other way! I don't want that to happen !" She cried, her hands up at her eyes.<br>" That wont happen! It wont! We'll go the same way. Dad will get us at the station, drop you two off at the Burrow and I'm walking to the flat. It's alright, Hermione." I smiled. She panted and sighed. The tears stopped and she wiped her eyes. I was still cuddling her. "Dad's going to Grimauld anyway like everyother adult." I sniggered.  
>" Look, lets just focus here. Me and Harry are going to the cottage to finish the decorating." She started.<br>" I'll drop my stuff off at the flat and come and help." I reassured.  
>" Then it's the party." Harry finished.<br>" Hey. Come on. The trains here." Neville said from the door. He pulled up the handle on his trunk and walked away. I didn't want to leave. I was almost stuck to the floor of my old room.

At the Hogwarts Station.  
>Ron POV<br>" You will all sadly be missed here at Hogwarts." Umbridge said to us. I couldn't help myself. I gave Harry my backpack and went over to her, picking her up in a massive cuddle.  
>" Gonna miss you, Good Lookin'." I laughed, putting her down and walking to McGonnagal.<br>" Don't even think about it, ." She warned with a smile. I cocked my hea dto the side with my arms open. "Oh fine!" She folded, hugging me back.  
>" See you all again some time." Harry said to them all who were all standing in a big line. I winked at Umbridge before boarding the Express. We sat in the carriage we were in coming to Hogwarts in 1st year. Hermione had Cruikshanks in her arms. I had all my clothes and stuff in my backpack. Harry had all his photos and trophies in his backpack. For most of the ride home, Hermione cried. She loved that place with all her heart. All her head if we're talkin' about the library here.<br>" I'm definatley getting a job there." She said near the end of the journey. I nodded.  
>" Good for you. Potions?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.<br>" Yeah. So we have a Professor, a Quidditch player and and Auror. " She smiled, leaning on my shoulder with my hand on her lap, drawing a pattern on her jeans.  
>" I thought you would of been a librarian. Honestly I did." I admitted. She scoffed and slapped my knee.<br>" Harry? Can I speak to you ?" Malfoy asked quietly from the door. We all looked at him with sharp eyes. Harry sighed and stopped shuffling the cards he had in his hands.

"OK." HE smiled weakly, leaving the carriage and closing the door over.  
>" I think you'd be a great Potions Professor." I smiled. She looked up at me.<br>" Really? You're not just saying that ?" Hermione asked with her red, puffy eyes. I nodded and pressed my lips to hers gently. "I'll move in with you." She whispered.  
>" Really ?" I laughed in shock. She nodded and kissed me again. I pulled her closer to me, my hands across her back.<br>" Guess what !" HArry said coming back in. We pulled away from eachother and acted like nothing happened.  
>" What?" Hermione smiled putting her hand around my waist and I put my arm around her shoulder.<br>" Malfoy just apologised to me." He seemed to question. "He just said; I shouldn't of treated you like that all those years. Let's move past it." Harry repeated.  
>" Woah. Not like him. Maybe he wants into your knickers, Harry." Hermione laughed.<br>" You're ever so funny (!)" He laughed. We quickly approached the station and Hermione was the first person up. She grabbed her bag from under her seat and smiled at us both before leaving the carriage. Then the train. Then the station.


	19. Honeyduke's

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

**Honeyduke's**

At the Burrow.  
>Fred and George arrived a few minutes after Harry and Hermione. Neville's there too with Ginny, Luna and Seamus.<br>Hermione POV  
>" Can you pass me that cloth, Ron ?" I asked, beginning to smooth the new wallpaper over with my hand. It was grey with medium sized teal blue flowers. Ron chucked the cloth over to me and I began to get rid of the bubbles underneath.<br>" Wow! Can I get you guys a brew?" Fred asked from the kitchen. His abilities limited by a concusion and a fractured ankle. I nodded.  
>" Tea!" Everybody shouted. Fred nodded and smiled, turning on his heels back into the more modern kitchen. Everything was modern now. They had a TV. New laminate flooring on the landings and in the bedrooms and a gorgeous white carpet on all of the stairways. It looked brand-spanking new. The theme of the whole house was Grey, Black and White. Tres chic. I hadn't even seen Ron's place. I don't think it holds a candle to this cottage.<br>" Hey, can somebody put down a recommendation on my job application ?" I asked, prefferably to George or Fred. George was slouched on the new black sofa and he picked up the sheet of paper on the counter.  
>" Honeyduke's ? You're wanting to work at Honeyduke's ?" He asked. I nodded.<br>" No other choice. Nobody else is needing people." I sighed, putting my hands into my jeans pocket as I gazed back at the wall. "Looks amazing." I swore to myself with the biggest smile on my face.  
>" Fred, throw me a pen!" George said into the kitchen. Ron came and stood next to me.<p>

" It does look good, doesn't it?" He asked. I nodded and smiled at him. "Remus and Dory are coming to check up on us all in 15, so we need to clear all these trays and brushes away." He seemed to droan.

"Oh, come on. It'll take seconds." Ginny smiled, sitting on the single armchair next to the fire.  
>" Tea's up!" Fred said, limping in with a large tray with black Teas. "There is sugar in this dish here and there is milk in this jug." He stated, putting the tray down onto the coffee table. We all swarmed around it.<br>" So, Fred? How did things work out with you and Jade?" Seamus asked, taking glugs of his tea. Fred just let out a sigh.  
>" Yeah. Tell us." I pressed, crossing my leg over ontop of my knee as I sat next to Ginny on the arm of the chair.<br>" Look, it's done. finished. Finito!" He laughed. "No more Jade Hughes." He sighed. We all nodded and smirked.  
>" So, George-" Harry began. We burst into laughter. "No, I'm joking."<br>" So, Harry... Still going out with my sister ?" Fred and George said insync. Harry nodded and didn't bat an eyelid. Ginny furiously blushed.  
>" Did they hit a nerve?" Neville asked, beginning to clear up his paint trays. The door went and I stood up, walking through the house to get to it.<br>" Remus!" I smiled, recieving a hug from him. "Where's Dora ?" I asked. He shrugged.  
>" Lying in bed with a blanket and a hot water bottle. She's not very well... I love this decor. Very new and clean." He smiled, feeling the silver curtains and wiping his feet on the new doormat.<br>" After shock of the Battle ?" I asked. He nodded and sighed, patting my shoulder. "You just missed it. We were saying about Fred and Jade, then George and Angelina, then Gin and Harry." Seamus said, bringing pasting tables down from the different levels.

" You really have done a good job in here." Remus smiled, running his hand along the mantlepiece.  
>" Actually, I would like to take credit for the painting, Wallpapering and dusting." Fred smiled from the kitchen. Remus raised his eyebrow and gestured us all into a group-like huddle.<br>" Of course you done that, Fred(!)" Remus laughed, putting his arm around my back and Ginny's back. "Now, do I need to talk to you about alcohol ?" He asked. I looked at Neville. Never put Neville and alcohol in the same room.  
>"No." We all muttered.<br>" And what about drugs ?" Remus smiled. I looked at Seamus who was shaking his head. "And...?The final thing?" He finished. We all shook our head and ended up all looking at George and Fred.  
>" Do we need to go over it ?" I asked them. They both blushed and shook their head.<br>" Well, you all have a good night. You're mum and Dad are giving you the house until tomorrow morning so no crazy people staying over." Remus warned, looking at Ginny and Harry. We broke the huddle and Remus disappeared back to Dora probablly.  
>" When does this even start ?" I asked. I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder as I spoke.<br>" 'Bout, half eight." George smiled, handing me the application back in the envelope.  
>" And it's only half seven." Fred followed. "Shouldn't you be going to get ready!" He encouraged, practically pushing me and Ron out the door. The door slammed shut.<br>" Bloody charming (!)" I muttered. "Here, describe this apartament to me." I said as we began to cut across the big green feild in the middle of the British Summer Sun. It was merely the sun dancing between clouds. Were luck if you had 10 minutes of 100% sun with no clouds.  
>" Well, it's big-ish, it's local, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a balcony. The set of flats themselves are really quite highly graded." He said, picking up a handful of reeds as we walked.<p>

"Does it need decorating ?" I asked. I began to put my hair up into a ponytail as he spoke.  
>" Ohh, yeah. The walls are really just grey with concrete and old wallpaper." Ron smiled. He jumped over one of the puddles and I dropped my arms at my sides with my hair firmly up. We talked and talked and talked until we got to the door at the very top of the building. Our door.<br>" Should I be scared ?" I asked as he begun unlocking the door. He shook his head with a small laugh.  
>" There's nothing to be scared of- Alright, I admit, I've sorta left a few bowls around the place but apart from that-" He began with a smile. The door behind us opened and a young couple appeared.<br>" Hi! I guess you're new here! I'm Rachel and this is my husband, Steven." She said in a smug, Scottish tone. Already I could see that she thought they were better than us. Rachel had long blonde hair like Lunas and had thin, sharp facial features. She was about my height. Her husband(Steven) was Rons height. Black hair and grey eyes on tanned skin. Scottish also.  
>" Are you two not a bit young to be married?" I pointed out. They both shook their heads.<br>" I'm 23 and Rachel's only 21." Steven smiled kindly. Ron nodded with a abscent expression. "Are you not a bit young to be moving in together ?" He asked in turn. Me and Ron looked at eachother.  
>" No, actually. We're not." Ron stated. His emotions were brewing.<br>" We're 20- well, I'm 19- Going on 20 in October. Ron's already 20." I smiled at them both. They seemed to sneer.  
>" Are you two married?" He asked. My face went motionless and Ron shook his head firmly.<p>

"Well, I guess that's appropriate. We'll leave you two to it then." Rachel smiled at us before turning and going back into her flat. Steve followed with the door slamming.  
>" They're nice. I like them." I lied, turning to face our door again. He let me open the door for myself and I was in a good state of shock when I walked in. It took my breath away. He took my hand and closed the door slowly. I couldn't speak. As soon as you walked in you could see the tall french doors leading onto the balcony. In the centre of the room was a couch pressed against the wall, the kitchen on the other side of it. The TV was above the fireplace on the wall and there was a small table in the corner with two bowls piled ontop of eachother. Our trunks were under the windowsill next to the table. They were pressed against the radiator.<br>" Ron, it's- It's gorgeous!" I whispered, looking to my right where I saw the rooms for the bathroom and boiler cupboard. The bedrooms must of been on my left. "I love it!" I smiled.  
>" I know it's not much but it's a start." He smiled, squeezing my hand gently.<br>" Not much? Ron, it's everything!" I laughed, still in shock. I couldn't help but turned me towards him.  
>" Look, how about; you go get ready, I'll square up in here and we'll go to this party?" Ron said with his hands now holding mine. I nodded. " I still can't believe we're roomies" He laughed.<br>" Shut up, we've been roomies for years" I grumbled with a smile. Ron just laughed and put his forehead to mine.  
>" And you loved every minute of it" He smiled. I rolled my eyes and nodded.<br>" Prat." I muttered before gently putting my hands to the sides of his neck and pressing my lips to his. Every nerve in my body was alive. His hands went from my shoulders, to the middle of my back, to the small of my back. "Ron, we can't. We have a party." I laughed. He shook his head and smiled at me as his hands set at the side of my thighs.  
>" Spoiltsport." He laughed, kissing me again. "Hermione, stop kissing me"Ron smiled during our kiss. "We have a party". I raised my eyebrow and pulled from him, the biggest smile on my face.<p> 


	20. Party

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing<p>

(Hermione- Black peeptoe shoes, black tights, black satin short shorts and a red blouse.  
>Ron- A grey and black pinstripe shirt and black suit trousers.<br>Harry- A dark purple t-shirt and dark jeans and smart shoes.  
>Ginny- A silver and blue leopard print maxi dress with silver Gladiator sandals<br>Fred/George- A Blue Shirt(Fred) and smart black trousers, A Green shirt (George) and smart black trousers.  
>Neville- Grey suit trousers and a crisp white shirt.<br>Luna- black block heels and a pair of bright blue skinny jeans paired with a blue logo tank top.  
>Katie- A knee length puffball peach dress with white block heels<br>Angelina- A purple tank top with a black waterfall cardigan with black skinny jeans and purple heels.  
><strong><br>Party**

(Attack Attack- Smokahontas  
>Attack Attack- Stick Stickly<br>Vassline- Crane  
>My Chemical Romance- Sing) Some of the songs played during the party :)<p>

At the Burrow.  
>10 pm<br>Luna POV  
>" Don't get me wrong, Ginny. He's lovely and all but I'm not sure about having him for keeps." I sighed as I leaned on the new kitchen island. I propped myself up on the stool and Gin just smiled weakly.<br>" Well, Pros and Cons; What do you like about him ?" She asked me, pouring herself another drink. I thought hard about it. I could barely hear myself think with that blasting Muggle music.  
>" Well, I like his hair, I like his clothing style, I like alot about him really, Gin." I sighed, I put my head onto the island and she tapped my arm, sliding a glass over to me. "It's just that we've, separated. I hate that we have and we never spend time together anymore." I mumbled. I was inches from crying.<br>" Look, just go find him and explain what you explained to me." She encouraged. I stood up and sniffed as I nodded and went to find Neville. I found him next to Fred, Seamus and Harry.  
>" Can I talk to you ?" I asked, putting a lock of hair behind my ear with fear surging through my veins. He nodded and we walked to the middle landing. He smiled. That's all he could do. "Look, Neville, heh!" I said with a small giggle. " I think we need to talk" I started. He gulped, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Don't make this harder for me, please. I just don't think we are working out, Nev. I'm so sorry."<br>"It's him isnt it !" He snapped. I raised my eyebrow.  
>"Who ?" I asked,<br>"Him" He replied, "Harry!"  
>"No, God no, Neville. It was great whilst it lasted. Let's just leave it at that," I sighed, agitated. I was going to walk away when he spun me back around.<br>"What did I do ?" He asked. "We were great, Luna! Why would you throw that away?" Neville pleaded. "What did I do to us?".  
>"Nothing, we just grew apart" I said with a small smile and a touch to his arm. He shrugged me off and went back downstairs. No other words were said. I sang the coincidental My Chemical Romance song outloud as I went back downstairs. The tears were tempting my eyes. "<em>I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay<em>" I muttered, brushing past Ginny with my hand up at my face to hide my tears.

I managed to get to the back garden before Malfoy noticed. How did he get in theis place.  
>" Luna! Hey! Luna?" He asked when I leaned against the brick wall. "What's the matter ?" He said, pulling me from the wall into a tight hug.<br>" I dumped Neville and I just feel so bad !" I wept into his black shirt. he rubbed my back. This was a new side to Draco Malfoy.  
>"It's alright, Luna" He whispered, pulling back to look at me, "If it was the right thing to do then you shouldn't feel bad about it" Draco smiled, wiping a lone tear from the side of my lips.<br>"Why are you being so nice ?" I asked. He only smiled.  
>"'Cause a pretty girl should never be crying" he replied, "Besides, Neville isn't worth your tears my dear" Malfoy mumbled.<br>"I feel like crap. You should have seen his face" I replied with a mouselike whine.  
>"Well you shouldn't feel like crap, if he knew how to keep you happy it wouldn't be a problem would it ?" he asked.<br>"How dare you !" I snapped at him. He seemed unfased.  
>"What? Only gave my opinion" Malfoy replied. I just went to walk away when he grabbed me and forced his lips onto mine. I struggled to pull away then I began enjoying it. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me further into the wall and I opened my eyes, realising what I was doing.<p>

I pulled away from him bringing my hand up to slap his cheek hard.  
>"Don't you touch me" I warned before running back inside, evidently straight into one of the twins, it was a blue shirt meaning it was Fred.<br>"You alright ?" he slurred obviously a little bit tipsy, i rolled my eyes hugging him tightly, "Woah, What's up Luna? Not partying your little troubles away" He laughed.  
>"Draco kissed me" I admitted. I wiped my mouth hasitly and paranoia set in.<br>"Oh, um, did you want to kiss him ?" he asked. I shook my head and he pulled away from me, walking out the door I had just came in, "Oi Malfoy ! Does daddy say it's ok to feel up young girls ?" I heard Fred yell from outside. I dragged George away from Angie.  
>"Your twin is about to go kill Malfoy. Please go and stop him" I said with a small smile. He grumbled before walking out the back.<br>"Come on, Freddie boy, in you come, we'll find you a pretty girl come on put the little boy down !" George yelled. I laughed, looking over at Ange who lookd rather flustered.  
>"Having fun ?" I asked. She just blushed wandering away. I laughed, sitting down on the steps just taking a deep breath,<br>"Fredrick Weasley get your arse back inside !" George yelled.

Ron POV  
>" Time right yet ?" Fred asked, rubbing his hands together for heat.<br>" Time for what right ?" Hermione questioned. My eyes widened and I glared at Fred.  
>" Kitchen. Now, please." I smiled. Hermione was blissfuly unaware. Fred lead the way to the kitchen and leaned against the sink with an eager grin. He waited for me to speak first.<br>" Oh, I was waiting until I came back from my Quidditch Academy thing." I smiled. He nodded and pointed his finger.  
>" You're getting engaged ?" Ginny gasped from the island behind us. It made me jump.<br>"Ginny! Don't do that to me!" I scowled. She came up from behind and hugged me tightly around the arms.  
>" Crafty. I like it." Was all Fred said before going back into the party and cranking up the music. She eventually let go of me with the biggest grin on her small little face. I smiled to myself and put my free hand into my trouser pocket. I was going to propose. Me. Ronald Weasley. I was shocked too. I wandered back in with the biggest smile on my face. Hermione was confused. Drunk, but confused. Even with a 65% bloodalcohol level, she was still pretty sharp. Although she was never one to drink, we influenced eachother in a sense. I taught her how to keep drink down her neck and she taught me morals. Everybody wins. She gently took my hand and interlaced my fingers with hers.

The next Morning  
>10 am.<br>Ron POV cont'd  
>"Alright! Everybody out!" I could hear Mum shout from seemed we had partied all night. All the way into the morning. I was lying on the very top landing with my face nuzzled into the rug. I must have fell or something. My head was banging and everybody groaned as they left.<br>" See you later, everybody!" Neville shouted, still drunk and disoriented. I grumbled and an empty bottle dropped unknowingly from my hand, down the steps and smashed against the wall.  
>" WHAT WAS THAT ?" Remus shouted up to us. I put my hand over my mouth and closed my eyes ever so tightly.<br>" NOTHING!" I croaked down to him. My body pulled itself from the floor and I leaned against the wall. My head was pulsing and my stomach was violently churning. My heart pounded in my ears and my mouth watered. Hangover. The worst I've ever had. Dragging my limp feet down the stairs, I ran my hands through my hair, trying to look as presentable as possible. It wasn't working. I felt like I was going to faint when I got to where Mum and Remus was. As my eyes glazed over the room, it hit me. The place was surprisingly tidy for an allnighter. How long had they been here?  
>" Aw, Ronny. Look at you. Blood all down your shirt and everything." Mum sighed, trying to get it off. I panicked and looked in the mirror. I had a head gash. Nothing major and nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. But there was blood and alot of it. I did fall. I couldn't feel any pain though. The exhilirating stomach churning covered that.<br>"Nevermind that. Where's 'Mi?" I questioned. I turned back to Mum and Remus and they both had concerned looks.  
>"Well, Some strange things have been going on." Mum said with her hands on her hips.<br>"I recall seeing her at the party last night but that's it." Remus added. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously.  
>"What happened last night ?" I questioned.<br>"Well, Charlie showed up, a little bit drunk and adgitated and... Advanced on Hermione." Mum replied putting her hand on my shoulder gently. I was fuming.  
>" She couldn't find you to tell you what had happened so Fred and George gave her the key for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." Mum sighed.<p>

My temper was rising just as Charlie bounded down the stairs, Fred and George right behind him.  
>"C'mon mate, just leave it." George said, obviously seeing the look on my face. Fred nodded in agreement.<br>"No, why should I! He fooled around with my 'Mione." I snapped. Charlie laughed.  
>"Your 'Mione?" He mocked. I lunged for him, only to have Remus to hold onto me and pull me back.<br>"You're a dick! A complete and utter Tosser!" I fought against Remus' hold.  
>"A tosser, am I? Hermione didn't say <em>that<em> last night." He taunted. George turned sharply, staring at Charlie in disbelief.  
>"Charles Weasely! If you fucking touched Hermione, I'm going to kick your arse halfway to Sunday." George threatened.<br>"Yeah, halfway to Sunday!" Fred joined. I was snarling at Charlie.  
>" <em>'You're not Ron! Get off of me!<em>' was all she said... Whiny cow if you ask me." He mocked in 'Miones voice. This time, I did swing for him. Right in the side of the eye.  
>"Stay the Hell away from me and Hermione! Want nothing to do with you!" I yelled, kicking his shin and watching his practically collapse.<br>"Comment osez-vous très, Charlie Weasley? Il s'est efforcé d'une honnête femme! Vous êtes un homme - pute! _(How very dare you, Charlie Weasley? He has strived for a decent woman! You're a man-whore)_" Fleur screamed at him with such rage. Her ears were red. He straightened up with a smile and she gave him a sharp slap on both cheeks.  
>"Yeah! What she said!" Remus said with his hands on his hips. Charlie just scoffed.<br>"Go shag a dragon, you freak of nature!" I calmly mumbled, grabbing a jacket from the coatrack. "I wont be long." I said. I went to go for the door.  
>"don't you want somebody to check your head, Ron ?" Ginny said from a big pile of coats next to the bathroom. I didn't think to ask. The door slammed behind me and I just apparated to Diagon Alley. I firmly landed on my feet and made my way to the Shop. The alley of shops was quiet. Lonely. I passed the occasional dosser, begging me for change. I couldn't help. When I got to the shop, it was locked. As per usual.<br>" 'Mione!" I shouted up to the flat window. "Oi!" I shouted. My arms dropped to my sides and the top window opened. I needed her to talk me through it :(


	21. Decisions

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

(As requested by _Heronlove_- A chapter dedicated fully to Hermione and Ron) x

**Decisions **

Ron POV cont'd

"What ?" She groaned with her hair in the messiest bun ontop of her head. Her best blue strappy pyjamma top on. "Ron?". I nodded. I gestured to the door and hs eshook her head. Her face was shadowed and hollow looking. Fragile, in a way.  
>"No, 'cause your going to kill me" She replied. I shook my head firmly.<br>"I am not going to kill you, 'Mi. Why the bloody Hell would I do that to you ?" i asked.  
>"I thought he was you, i was too drunk, he spiked my drink !" she yelled out the wiindow. I was angrier than before.<br>" Can you atleast let me in ?" I shouted. She nodded and closed the window. Then opened it again.  
>" Promise me you won't get angry or mad ?" She seemed to plead. I nodded and smiled. The window closed again and I waited. The front door was open and I made my way through the very quiet shop. Up the stairs to the flat. She unlocked all the locks from the top of the door right down to the bottom. When she opened up the door, I could tell she had straightened up the flat.<br>" 'Mione, what... Happened?" I asked. She sighed and fixed her pyjamma bottoms.  
>"Look, promise you won't get angry?" She asked for reassurance. I nodded and she sat herself up onto the kitchen counter. "Well, remember at the party when you were looking for me and you couldn't find me ?" Hermione questioned. I thought then nodded. "Well, I drunk my drink and I felt really unwell. Charlie came along and I thought he was you." She said. I walked over to her and stood infront of her on the counter. She took my hand and continued. "I asked youCharlie to take me home so he did and halfway home he began feeling me up. Then it was getting more... you know. I knew it wasn't you so I was like 'Ron?' and he laughed." Hermione sighed. Her voice cracked and I tightened my hand on hers. "He said... He said 'Charlie actually' and he...- Sorry." She whinced. "He undone my bra and I ran back to the Burrow. I saw you with Neville and Harry on the top landing and I felt so bad that I didn't want to see you so I ran to Fred and George. They gave me the key to this place and I've been here ever since." She ended. I nodded and brought her down from the counter, hugging her before she even touched the ground.

"I would never kill you." I sighed. She began to cry. "Don't cry. It wasn't your fault!" I promised. She was wailing now.  
>" I- I'm such an idiot!" 'Mi sighed, panting and sniffing into my shoulder.<br>"No, no! You're not. Never say that! You were drunk, it's understandable." I said.  
>"Understandable ?" she laughed "He could have raped me and your saying its understandable ?"<br>"No no, im not saying that" i replied, god i cant win !"Look, the point is; he's going nowhere near the family anymore." I smiled, kissing her gently. "You don't need to worry about him."I promised. She nodded of course and dropped to the floor.  
>"Hey, don't you have that Quidditch thing in a few months ?" She asked. She changed the subject rapidly.<br>" Errm... Yeah? Why?" I laughed. She shook her head and went over to the sink, bringing back a cloth with her. "No, please don't touch me." I sighed, going to protect my head wound. She did chase me around the livingroom and jumped on my back just to clean it.  
>" Just stay still!" She sighed with her arm around my neck and her other hand holding the cloth over the dry blood. "Damn! The cloth's dry... Motherly spit!" She laughed. I refused firmly with a smile. she dropped the cloth and it turns out I was just piggybacking her around the flat.<br>"Please don't go to that Quidditch Academy. You're missing everybody's birthday." Hermione sighed, dropping from my back and worming under my arms to face me. I sighed.  
>" I know, I can't exactly help it. It's either I get the training time now or never." I admitted. She nodded. "I leave in April, so I do miss your birthday, sadly." I sighed. Her fingers untwined with mine and she moved to the bathroom with a smile. "Please don't be upset." I begged, following after her.<p>

"DON'T COME IN! I'M GETTING CHANGED!" She warned, closing the door all the way.  
>"Yeah, I was gonna peek, wasn't I(!)" I sighed, slumping against the wall. A few seconds past and she came back out in a different top and jeans on.<br>"Do you think this is moving too fast?" She asked. Hermione put all her stuff into her messenger bag and repeated the question.  
>"Oh, Merlin- Do you think it's moving fast ?" I asked, knowing what her answer was.<br>" I think it's perfect pace." She calmly smiled. I was wrong. "Where- I don't even know where to start! At this time, I would normally be finishing breakfast and going to Divination." She laughed. That sweet agile laugh. I smiled and nodded as I pushed myself from the wall, walking over to her.  
>"I am really sorry about leaving you on your own next summer. How can I ever make it up to you?" I asked with a chipper smirk. 'Mi though for a moment.<br>" Well, you'll miss my birthday, so when you get back, take me for a late dinner and... a movie" She decided. My eyebrows tilted.  
>"That's all you want from me after 6 months of lonelyness?" I joked. She rolled her eyes and kissed me gently, fixing the hood on my jumper as her hands went to the back of my neck. "What are you even going to do for 6 months ?" I asked, breaking our embrace.<br>"Read. Volunteer at Hogwarts." She smiled.  
>"Volunteer at Hogwarts? Doing what?" I continued. Hermione sighed as she tried explaining.<br>" Well, it's me and Neville helping out 1st years in Herbology- Actually, that's a lie. Neville's doing Herbology. I'm helping out in the Potions Dept and the Library. It's only from May until September." Hermione mumbled as she put locks of hair behind her ear.

"What about Honeyduke's? Is that for after the Hogwarts Induction?". She nodded and the locks on the doors began to unlock.  
>"You break it down, George!" Fred argued outside of the door. I shook my head to myself and went over to the door, timing it perfectly. "One! Two! Three!" Fred shouted. The footsteps came closer and I opened up the door. George fell flat onto the side of his face.<br>"Where you eavesdropping ?" Hermione asked in a quizzical sense. Both of them looked at eachother after I pulled George up from the carpet. Ashamed, they both nodded.  
>"Why is our business so important to you ?" I said to them. Hermione grabbed her bag from the couch and came over to me.<br>"Well... It's not..."Fred gestured. "You're right. We'll let you talk." He said, limping as he turned with George. The door closed again and I turned to look down at her.  
>"Don't do that. I feel tiny."She whinced.<br>"Is it just because he can pick you up?" They both shouted through the door. I slammed my hand against the back of the door, backing them off.  
>"It's partly that. I still can't get over the whole summer thing. I guess School will take my mind off things." She mumbled.<br>"Why don't you just not go ?" Fred shouted through the door at me.  
>"No, no. Go to the Academy. Don't let me hold you back."She smiled,pressing her lips to mine as she finished speaking. We were as quiet as we could possibly be.<br>"What are you doing? It's very quiet in there!" They shouted. I just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry it's so damn short. Just couldn't wait to write the next chapter :D<strong>  
><strong> R&amp;&amp;R my pretties x<strong>


	22. Hogwarts & Celebrations

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

(As requested by _Heronlove_- A chapter dedicated fully to Hermione and Ron) x

**Hogwarts&Celebrations**

_Nearly the end for Hermione and Neville at Hogwarts :)  
>Ron's been gone for a while. He left in April and it's now September 27.<br>He turned 21 just before he left._  
>Hermione POV<br>"You just- Look, crush, don't cut." I smiled, helping the first year who reminded me alot of myself. "They'll never stay still for you." I reassured as I placed the knife ontop of the little creature and she smashed her fist ontop of it. "Alright, then just gather it on the knife and scrape it into the cauldron." I said. She done so and I nodded. Slughorn smiled brightly as I moved over next to him at the head of the class.  
>"Very well, . Very well." He chuckled to himself. I was proud that I could pass my gift of knowledge onwards.<br>" Hermione? McGonnagal want's to see yah." Neville said as he poked his head into the room. "I've to take you there." He cringed. It was just like first year. Slughorn gestured for me to leave so I did.  
>"Why does she want to see me?" I asked Neville as we walked. He shrugged and sighed. "Are you still upset about Luna?" I asked nodded and held back crying.<br>"I just really did love her. We outran our course. That's all it was." Neville strongly tried to smile. I really felt sympathy for him.  
>"Hey! On a brighter topic, do you think you'll get the new Herbology job that's going about?" I smiled. He looked stunned at the information.<br>"There's a Herbology job? As in... Professing?" Neville questioned. I nodded. "I really need to buck up my act if I want it." He laughed, leaving me abandoned at McGonnagals office. "Good Luck." He muttered before walking away. I shuddered and chapped on the door, fixing my pink cardi as I waited for her to reply.  
>"Come on in. It's open." She said frail-ly. I done so and pushed the heavy door open, slamming it behind me as I stood infront of her desk. "Ah, . Pleasure to see you again." She said, "Take a seat.". I done so and McGonnagal clasped her hands on her desk.<br>"You wanted to see me, Miss?" I asked. She nodded.  
>"I just wanted to Thank you for volunteering here at Hogwarts and on behalf of the teachers and student here, we are awarding you a healthy sum of money." She smiled. "Now, it's already in your account so you can't give it back to us. has recieved the same thanks from Professor Sprout". I gasped and smiled, putting my hand over my heart.<br>" I don't mean to sound intrusive, but how much did you give me for this ?" I questioned. She let out a sigh.  
>" About 200,80 Galleons. Roughly." She smiled brightly. I had never seen her so chuffed. I lost my breath.<br>" T-Thanks very much! Oh- Wow!" I strangled out. That was alot of money. And I mean alot. I couldn't say anything else except 'Thanks' and 'Oh, Merlin'.

"Spend it wisely, . We will miss you about this School. The most enthusiastic of your year by far." McGonnagal smiled as she rose from her desk and gave me a slight hug. "And, Happy Birthday for October. Now, go pack. Your time here is sadly up." She whinced, holding the large door open wide for me.  
>"Thanks again, much! This is really helpful." I said, shaking her hand before saying our last goodbyes to eachother. I disappeared down the hall with the largest smile on my face. Not only was I happy about the money, I was happy that Ron would be home in 31 days! Only four days after my original birthday. It wasn't all bad for the month of SeptemberOctober.

_A couple of weeks later (I CBF writing the weeks inbetween ;)  
>Hermione's birthday- 24th October<br>6 PM_  
>Hermione POV<br>"Can I see that pink colour over, 'Mi?" Ginny asked, reaching her hand across my coffee table to get the nail polish. I felt around in the box on the new brown carpet and chucked it into her lap.  
>"This is, by far, the most girliest birthday I've ever had." I laughed, trying to keep my feet still against the edge of the coffee table as I painted them. Gin just smirked and filed her nails as her tootsies dried off. "I'm serious. I've never really done this before." I cringed, screwing the lid back onto the white polish. French tips :)<br>" Aw, honey. You really haven't lived." She sniggered. I nudged her arm, making her jolt. "So, what did you get for your birthday ?" She said, correcting the paint.  
>" My Grandma got me a DVD set." I began. Her eyebrow cocked. "It's like a disc that plays movies." I smiled. She nodded. "Errr... Some nice clothes- fancy like... My papa got me some vouchers for a clothes shop and obviously I got all your presents." I ended. Ginny laughed at the rest. "Want a drink?" I asked, standing from the couch and going into the kitchen.<br>"Yeah, whatever you have." She chorused after me. I brought glasses out of the cupboard and took the bottle of red wine from Molly and Arthur from the table. I walked back on my heels, placing the bottle and glasses down. "Ooooh." Ginny smiled, bringing her hair over her shoulders. Her mouth was practically watering.  
>"I don't want to get you drunk, Missus!" I laughed. She clicked her tongue and rested back in the armchair which was adjacent to the couch. It was at the shorter end of the coffee table. As I poured, she spoke.<br>"Well, here's to you becoming an adult. Happy 21st, Hermione" She smirked, taking her glass and giving me a small cuddle. I sipped at the wine and leaned back on the sofa.  
>"So... You and Harry, huh?" I smiled at her. She blushed violently at me. "Oh come on. Tell me." I encouraged. Ginny let out a sigh and folded.<p>

"What do you want to hear?" She asked. I moved my lips to the side and shrugged. The doorbell went and I looked at her.  
>"When I get back..." I warned. She rolled her eyes at me as I got up and answered the door. I was met with a wall. A tall, slim wall. "Ron." I breathed quietly. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his body, hugging him tightly on his return. I couldn't believe it.<br>"Alright, love?" He laughed, hugging me back. I couldn't say much else to him. I didn't even want to let him go.  
>"You're back early!" I sighed into his chest. He just laughed.<br>"I guess so." Ron smiled. "Hmm, Happy Birthday, Hermione." He mumbled, lifting my head from his chest. He pressed my lips to his and his hands rested at the small of my back. I almost melted into him as we touched. I felt like me again. Our kiss deepened and Gin cleared her throat. "I need to last you and Harry." Ron chuckled. I blushed and turned to face Ginny. "Can we have a sec?" He asked, bringing his bags in and closing the door over. She nodded brightly and got up, disappearing out into the balcony. She closed the door over and I turned to face Ron. "I'm gonna take you out. Really treat you." He said with his hands at my hips. I couldn't help but smile up at him.  
>"Sounds good." I said back to him. I kissed him again and he lifted me from the ground. My hnds laced around his neck, bringing him closer to me. "Go get unpacked and I'll go get ready." I smiled. He put me back on the floor and Ginny came back in.<br>"Well... I'm just gonna... Scarper off home." She smiled, hugging Ron gently and smiling at me before going back to the burrow.

Later that evening.  
>A fancy restaurant :D<br>Ron POV  
>"I still can't believe you're back!" She smiled at me from across the table.<br>"I know. Me either. Just so glad it's over with. Worked me to the bone." I laughed, leaning back in my chair slightly. "What have I even missed? Not much?" I asked. She shook her head and then brightly smiled.  
>"Fred and Katie went on Holiday not so long ago to put the past behind them." 'Mi grinned.<br>"Good for them. Glad they're moving forward." I stated.  
>" I've been helping George out with the shop before and after Hogwarts. Your mums taken up crossstitching." Hermione grinned. My palms began getting moist and I tried to fight it off. All I could think about was her in that stunning silver dress. Absolutley breathtaking in my eyes. "How was School?" I smiled at her. She shrugged.<br>" It went fine. Helped the first years inPotions. McGonnagal gave me money for being a good sport." She laughed.  
>" 'Mi?" I began. She looked up from her wine glass with a smile. "I love you with all my heart. I want to care for you forver. Stand up for you. You give me everything. I hope I give you everything. I will never disappoint you like I have in the previous events of our school years. You never disappoint me. Never ever. I love the way you're so brainy and intelligent." I smiled. She nodded and smiled back. "Oh, woah. Well... I've loved you for so many years.". Hermione smirked at that.<br>"I've been thinking about doing this for such a long time. Would you ever make me the happiest guy on this planet by... Well, by simply becoming my wife?" I asked. I had done it. Finally went for it. Hermione went pale white and smiled so brightly at me.  
>"Of course I will, Ronald!" She smiled. I fumbled about in my pocket for a moment and brought out a blue velvet box. Inside it was just a simple gold band with one diamond. I handed her it across the table, letting her open it herself. Hermione gasped and slipped it on her finger with a smile going from ear to ear. "It's gorgeous!" She smiled, inviting me over for a cuddle. I moved over and gave her the tightest cuddle I've possibly ever given anybody.<br>"Hermione?" I mumbled as I looked over her shoulder.  
>"What?" She replied in a dazy tone.<br>"Krum's here." I whispered.


	23. Paranormal Activity

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

(Inspired by Small Bump & U.N.I by Ed Sheeran. I recommend his songs :) breathtaking) x

**Paranormal Activity  
>(FYI- Slut alert ;)<strong>

Hermione POV  
>"What?" I asked as he moved back over to his seat and gestured behind me.<br>"Hermione! IS that you ?" Jade shouted across to me.  
>"Ohhhhh! Shouldn't of turned around." I mumbled. When I next looked up, she was at the table next to us. I could hear Ron sigh. "Hi there! How are you ?" I smiled, trying to make conversation with her before Viktor came over. She just nodded and KRum took his place.<br>" Hi there. So how long have you ermmm... Been here ?" He asked us. Ron could sense I was uncomfortable.  
>" We had actually just paid the bill before you showed. So... Yeah." He tried to laugh. It wasn't working.<br>"Well, it was great to see you both!" She said to us, standing and giving us a cuddle each. I put the ring box slyly into my bag before we left. I could feel Viktors perverse eyes on me as we walked out.  
>"That was so awkward." I sighed, tilting on my heels as we decided on what to do next.<br>"Want to go to the Burrow?" He smiled. Ron took my hand gently.  
>"Wont we be intruding?" I asked him. He shook his head and then we apparated. Right infront of the Burrow. "Lucky. Very lucky it wasn't that muddy field." I scolded with his hand still in mine.<br>"I thought I heard voices !" Angelina said when she opened up the door in her pyjammas and slippers.  
>"Staying over are we ?" I smirked, walking past her into the house.<br>" 'Mi? Mum doesn't know that we live together. Thinks you live with your Gran and Grandad. So... Like, ease into it." He mumbled went he walked past with is hand brushing my back as he done so. I stood stunned and I could hear Cruikshanks mewing from somewhere. He scampered out from under the stair and brushed against my feet before I picked him up.

"Hermione! You're both back early !" George laughed, coming downstairs with nothing my pyjamma bottoms on. "Why?" He asked.  
>" Oh, Krum showed up and... It was too awkward." I admitted, hugging him as he hugged me first. Cruikshanks whined and I put him down. "Got a little sleepover going on?" I smirked at him like I done with Angelina.<br>"Possibly. Why do you ask?" He said with peered eyes.  
>"Oh, hello, Hermione, dear." Molly said, going to the stairs with a small smile. "Ginny! Harry! Bill! Fleur!" She shouted.<br>"What?" Ginny replied.  
>"Yeah!" Bill replied.<br>"You called?" Fleur replied.  
>"What's the matter?" Harry replied. Molly said nothing and they all bounced down the stairs.<br>"Alright, Hermione?" Harry said as he saw me.  
>"Hiya, 'Mi!" Ginny copied.<br>"Hi! It's been forever!" Bill chirpily said to me with a cuddle.  
>"Hermione Granger! Not seen you for a while!" Fleur laughed, tightly hugging me. I hugged her back and Bill spoke at the same time as Ron.<br>" I have something to say." They insync stated. "You first." They laughed with eachother, still in unison.  
>"Play you for it." Bill suggested. Ron nodded and came over, with the attracted crowd behind him.<br>"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They shouted. Ron drew Paper and Bill drew Scissors. "Damn!" Ron cursed. Bill just laughed and hit his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Bill ?" Fred asked from the doorway, his mouth full of food. What a shock(!) He was eating. Again!  
>"When did you get back?" I asked, looking over at him.<br>"About 12 seconds ago. I couldn't miss this Rock, Paper, Scissor thing." He laughed when he came over with Katie behind him.  
>"OK- wait. It's unfair on you. We'll say it at the same time."Bill said, looking at Ron who was looking back at him. "One..." He began.<br>" Two, Three!" Fred shouted quickly.  
>"Me and Fleur are having a baby!"<br>"Me and Hermione are engaged!" They both said right in tune with eachother. My cheeks flushed red. So did Fleurs. We looked at eachother then down at the floor.  
>"YOU'RE ENGAGED ?" George asked in shock with a sad look. His voice was louder than everybody elses. Everybody looked at him. "Ahem... You're engaged, I mean! Good for you!" He smiled weakly before running quickly upstairs. Fleur just let out a bout of laughter before giving me the biggest cuddle ever.<br>"Not too tight now!" I laughed quietly. We all smiled and hugged eachother like it was a hippie commune. We did all eventually calm down.  
>"So, How far along are you?" I asked them with a kind warm smile. They both looked at eachother and nodded sightly.<br>" Well I'm about 3 and a bit months along. So roughly, 14 weeks. Ihave the cutest little bump." She grinned, so excited and happy.

"You've kept it a secret for that long?" Ron and Harry asked. They both nodded with their hand in eachothers.  
>"Hey, Nana?" Fred shouted through to Molly who was bustling around in the kitchen. Her ears must of pricked up because she came zooming through.<br>"Nana? I'm a nana ?" She asked with her hands up at her cheeks. All of a sudden, she came over to me, hugging my shoulders. Everybody gasped  
>"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no... No!" I told them with a small smile. "It's still Fleur." I said. Molly blushed and turned around to hug Fleur instead.<br>" AND YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO ?" George shouted from his room upstairs. I Sighed and went up to his room, wrapping my knuckles off of his door.  
>"George?" I shouted through to him. "We need to talk." I sighed. All the locks unlocked from the top to the bottom of his door and he opened it. The chain was still attatched so I could only see his face.<br>"Yes?" HE asked in a posh voice.  
>"Let me in. We have to talk." I told him. He closed the door and took the unchained the door.<br>"Come in." He sighed, standing behind the door as I walked in to his dark, green, white and black room. His Irish support. He closed the door over and sat at the head of his green and white bed, going back into his book.  
>" George. Are you alright with this whole engagement thing ?" I asked. He shook his head and slipped the first Muggle device I've seen in years into his ears. An iPod. HE turned it up full blast. "George...? George...? GEORGIE!" I shouted at him making him flinch backwards and hit his head.<br>"What?" He shouted back. I smiled at him.

"Look, I think you can do better than Ron. Honestly I think that. But I am, I'm happy for you." George sighed, going to go back to reading. I put my hand on the pages and he looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.  
>"'Better' meaning, you?" I asked. He closed the book after I retracted my hand.<br>"Yes. Honestly. I really think so." He muttered. I sighed and put my head into my hands. George shifted over next to me and I looked at him.  
>"Well I hate to disappoint you, George but-" I began before he pressed his lips to mine gently. I snapped back in shock. "George!" I whispered, wiping my mouth.<br>"Sorry. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't of done that." George said, sad with himself. "I've just always wanted to do that with y-" I cut him off by kissing him again. My hands laced around his shoulders and across his back.  
>"This is your... Only chance so you... better enjoy it." I rasped out between breaths and kisses. HE fell backwards to the head of his bed and I was kinda stradling him. I hadn't felt this way since Ron left. It felt so good.<br>"Nobody can know!" HE warned, feeling up the back of my dress, hunting for the zip. I nodded and my belly done flips. I moved my arms and felt up his leg to the top of his pyjamma bottoms. I couldn't help but quietly moan as my other hand felt his hair. "I never expected this from you, 'Mi." George sighed. I nodded and he sat up. His big, Quidditch arms brought me up to face him. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He said as he kissed around my neck. I done as he asked and I couldn't help but feel the rush of adreneline when the door knocked.  
>"George? Have you and 'Mione sorted it out?" Ginny asked through the door.<br>"We haven't really said much, Gin. It could take a while. He's so stubborn!" I shouted through to her. George rolled his eyes and Ginny just giggled.  
>"I'll just tell them to hold the toast then." She said before scampering back down the stairs. I looked back at George who had that evil look in his eyes.<p>

"What are we doing?" I asked. George just shrugged.  
>"We have two great people downstairs waiting for us and we're up here getting off with eachother." He laughed to himself. I sighed and nodded, ashamed of myself. "be honest, how far do you want this to go? Not like forever but tonight. How far do you want to go tonight?" George asked, putting some of my hair behind my ear.<br>"Well..." I began. He nodded and got up, taking my hand and pulling me from the bed.  
>"Follow my lead." He smiled. We got just in earshot of everybody and started to laugh randomly. "Thanks for explaining that to me. 'Mi." He laughed, jumping the last steps after touching my shoulder. I watched as Ron came over to me and George went over to Angelina, picking her up and kissing her passionatley.<br>"Get it sorted?" Ron asked me, handing a glass of Champagne to me. I nodded with the biggest smile.  
>"Oh yeah. I finally got it out of him." I smiled and walked over to the large group where everybody was.<br>"OK, to Fleur and Bill on their baby news!" Molly began, raising her glass We all chorused after her. "To Ron and Hermione on their engagement." She smiled, gesturing to us. They all copied in happy tones. "And to Nymphadora and Remus on their baby news!" She ended. We all done the same with confused looks. Then I noticed Remus and Dora at the other end of the gathering.  
>"Congratulations!" George shouted to all of us. I looked at him with sincere eyes of approval and looked down into my glass.<p> 


	24. Won't you please help me?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

(Inspired by Small Bump & U.N.I by Ed Sheeran. I recommend his songs :) breathtaking) x

**Won't you please help me?**

Ron POV  
>"Oh... Ron, there's something I really need to tell you." Hermione stated, gently taking my hand. I smiled at her. "You know that I love you with all my heart... Right?" She said with tears growing in her eyes.<br>"Of course. Unconditionally." I said. She shook her head.  
>"Well... You wont love me back." Hermione tried to say. I put my glass down and took her other hand.<br>"You were kissing George." I said as I pulled her into a hug. She fumbled and stumbled over words. "Ginny told us when she came downstairs." I explained.  
>"You think I'm disgusting!" Hermione quietly cursed. I shook my head.<br>"Hermione- I don't think you're disgusting. I think you're the cleanest, most loyal person I've ever met in my entire life." I chuckled. "And hey, I am willing to put this whole George stuff behind us if you are." I said, nudging her gently with my chin. She nudged me back.  
><em><strong>*End Of Ron's Nightmare*<strong>_  
>(AN Basically, from when they left the restaurant was Rons subconsious. They didn't go to the burrow. They went right home. *Wink*Wink*Nudge*Nudge*)  
>"Ron... Ron!"Hermione chimed. "Come on. Get up." She said, kneeling at my side of the bed. "Today's the day we tell everybody." She laughed. I pushed myself up in the bed and opened my eyes.<br>"I had the most horrible nightmare." I said to her. Hermione took my hand with a calm smile. "Well... For starters, we got engaged. Then we went to the Burrow and found out that Fleur was pregnant-" I started.  
>"Oh, Fleur is pregnant, Ron. Harry owled me. And we are engaged." Hermione corrected with a big fuck-off grin.<br>"Since when? Where, even?" I asked.  
>"Well, since last night at the Mauve Moon?" She said. I still didn't get it. "Where we ran into Krum!" She laughed. "How can you forget that!" Hermione smirked. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and she took a seat on the edge of the bed next to my legs.<br>"Right... And then George had a crush on you and you kissed alot and Ginny found out and then you said you were disgusting and I said you wern't then that's when you woke me up." I said, relieved.

"Well...It doesn't sound that bad. I have never kissed George or any other Weasley in my life. Oh! You and your mind, Ronald!" She said with a stroke of my cheek. The sun began to pour in the windows through the white linen drapes. "I dreamt that my teeth were falling out on the Hogwarts Express..." She laughed.  
>"Yeah... YOUR bloody mind." I smiled. "How long have you been up?" I asked. Her eyes rolled.<br>"Well, I got up at six, went for a run, went shopping, had breakfast with Harry and Ginny in Diagon Alley then came home." Hermione smiled.  
>"My original question; how long have you been awake?" She thought then looked at the clock.<br>"About five hours. Done all that in five hours." She said. I was taken aback. The clock went for eleven.  
>"Do we really have to tell them all today?" I asked, sinking back into the pillow. Hermione nodded and lay back over my legs.<br>"It's bad enought that we're keeping them from knowing that we live together. Bad enough that Harry and Ginny have already been engaged since- well, before us." She said with a heavy hearted sigh. She carried on without a second thought."Well... Remember when Harry picked Ginny up from Kings Cross?" She asked. My eyes peered then widened.  
>"Oh! Yeah, I can remember that day very well." I spoke through gritted teeth.<br>"Wait! You knew?"She asked, sitting upright with her lips pressed together. I nodded with a lopsided smile at her.

A thud hit against the bedroom window. It was Errol.  
>"We need to get another owl." I scoffed, taking my legs out from under her to go pick up the mail which was collected on the windowledge. 'Mione... 'Mione... Bills... 'Mione... 'Mione.<br>"Nobody writes to me anymore." I sighed as I handed her the mail. She put all the letters in the middle of the bed and opened then up as I went into the kitchen. "Want tea?" I asked. She didn't reply. "'Mione! You're awfully quiet!" I said through to her.  
>"They wrote to me! They- Mum and Dad! They wrote to me!" She said, running through into the kitchen. "My spell wasn't adequate!" She cursed herself. She went stammering on as I read the letter.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione, Dear,<br>Me and Daddy have moved back from Australia and are now living in Privvet Drive. You may know it because of that Potter boy. We hope to catch up soon. The past year or two has been a little bit of a blur for us. We actually forgot who you were whenever anybody asked us about you. Funny that, eh? Sorry we wern't there to celebrate your 21st. Is that Ron fellow still on your arm? I sincerley hope so.  
>Sorry it's so short. Still unpacking and decorating.<br>Lots and lots like Jelly Tots,  
>Mummy and Daddy.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I mean, do I look like I'm five, honestly!" She ranted.<br>"Obviously not. They're just... Hm." I trailed off.  
>"Best part! Bloody best part! Neville wrote to me explaining about why they are writing to me!" Hermione said, fuming about the whole thing.<br>"You never curse." I said, handing her the letter back in exchange for Neville's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hi Hermione...<br>I really hope you read this before you parents'. I just felt so bad for them after what Ginny told Professor Sprout who told Colin who told me before I told you guys about the Train leaving. That's why I was in such a bad mood. I felt sorry for them. I spent forever on trying to figure out a counter curse for it. Made it up myself. Hopefully getting the new DADA teacher to squeeze it into the curriculum. Really really sorry again about un-Obliviating your mum and dad. Didn't know they were to stay obliviated. I thought it was just temporary.  
>Hope this letter finds you and Ron in good health,<br>Sincerely your friend,  
>Neville.<br>PS. Professor Slughorn has stepped down as Potions teacher. Stepped down for a better teacher. He said he's free to legally train you for the job. McGonnagal said she'd prep you for the interview. Good Luck and I hope to see you at the head table with me(The new Herbology professor.)  
>PPS. McGonnagal, Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Pomfrey, Lee, Hagrid, Dean, Robbie, Colin, Seamus and Gran said Hi.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_"Hermione, that's great! A job at Hogwarts!" I said to her with a big smile.  
>"Did you read the rest of the letter? My mum and Dad remember me! Ontop of telling your parents that we're engaged and living together, we need to tell mine too!" She said with a hefty sigh. "And they will not take it lightly." Hermione muttered, inspecting her nails with the cup of tea next to her.<br>"Look, if it makes you feel any better, save the worst reaction for last?" I offered.  
>"Brilliant, Ronald! Go see your mum and dad then kill myself. Sounds like a plan." She smiled.<br>"Hermione, I'm absolutley terrified of telling your mum and dad too." I said, standing infront of her with my arms crossed. "My own parents, not so much." I laughed.  
>"Fine. Fine. Yours then mine. Sound good."Hermione said nervously. Pulling her towards me with my lips slamming to hers roughly, I forgot all about telling people. Her knees buckled when she stood in attempt to approach my height and I held her up.<br>Her kisses got deeper. More meaningful. My hands supported her back. Hermiones hands were comfortable at my neck. She let out a soft sigh.

At the Burrow  
>Ron POV<br>There was friendly banter as we ate lunch. I looked at Hermione who was looking at Ginny and Harry. Remus and Tonks were here too... More pressure. Fred had brought Katie along and George had brought Angelina. I was next to Remus and had Hermione on my other side.  
>"We're engaged." Hermione folded.<br>"We're having a baby." Tonks smiled. People put down their silverware and looked at me, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. I looked up at Remus who had the same expression as me. Shocked.  
>"Really?" We asked eachother. Then we both nodded. Everybody seemed pretty calm and happy for us.<br>"And we've moved in together." Hermione finished. Everybody looked at us quietly.  
>"Are you pregnant?" Mum asked. I put my hand to my forehead.<br>"No... Of course not." Hermione defended.  
>"Well, that's alright then, now, eat up!" She laughed, puttin gmore food down infront of us. I looked at 'Mione and she just looked back at me, laughing slyly.<p> 


	25. Dr and Mrs Granger Pt2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

(Inspired Give me Love by Ed Sheeran :) breathtaking) x

**Dr and Mrs Granger 2**

Hermione POV  
>When we finished the lunch at the Burrow, our nerves quickly jumped in. The deal was, if I told his family about our situation, Ron would tell my parents. Knowing Ron, a joke or something would be thrown in.<br>"Can we go back on this deal?" Ron asked when we apparated infront of Harrys old house.  
>"No we cannot!I told yours..." I said to him, noticing the new car in the drive. A massive blue Land Rover. "I don't remember them having that." I whispered, looking at it in awe. It was like that summer before the battle. The nerves. It's exactly the same as back then. We walked up to the door together. The door swung wide open and Mum was stood there. I stiffened up.<br>"'MioneMoo, come here!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes. "Ronald, come on." Mum laughed, letting go of me and hugging Ron instead. "So! You got our letter, I take it?" Mum asked, escorting us inside. We both nodded.  
>"Mum, we're actually here to tell you and dad something." I smiled at her as we sat comfortably in the new improved living room. Creams and Browns and Oaks and Shag rugs. There was a breakfast counter behind us. A white fruitbowl sat in the centre filled with fresh oranges, lemons and limes. I sat on the white leather armchair and smiled again. The oven dinged and she got up.<br>"That'll be my bread! I'll be right back, honeys!" Mum laughed in a high tone, scampering off to the kitchen. I looked at Ron and he looked back at me, as pale as a ghost, he was.  
>"Ron, can you remember this? Moody and Fleur, Bill and Mundungus all here." I laughed quietly.<br>"Yeah. Got rid of that disgusting carpet." He replied, faintly smiling.  
>"Do want a tea, Hermione?" Mum shouted through. My voice croaked in my throat.<br>"No, mum. It's OK. I just had." I said back to her.  
>"Ron? anything for you? Some fresh coffee here if you want it." She offered.<p>

"Yeah. Sure. That'll be great, thanks." He smiled. Heavy footsteps came down the stairs and a tool was thrown into a box before Dad showed.  
>"My little Hermione is back home where she belongs!" Dad chimed, holding his arms out for a big cuddle. I hugged him and his eyes spotted Ron, sipping his coffee slowly.<br>"Dad, you remember Ron, right?" I smiled. Stupid question! Of course he remembered. Ron got me 'pregnant'!  
>"Yes.I seem to recall you. The quidditch keeper, am I right?" Dad scowled.<br>"That's me."  
>"Still playing Quidditch, son?" Dad asked, sitting next to Ron, making him more uncomfortable.<br>"Ron actually graduated from Quidditch Academy all the way over in Bulgaria."Mum informed him. We all looked at her, confused.  
>"How did you know that?" Dad asked. Ron was caught between them.<br>"Well, that nice Longbottom boy has been writing to us- Well, me. He's scared of you!" Mum chuckled at dad. Dad turned and looked back at me with depressed, heavy eyes.  
>" I thought you would of left all that Witching and Wizing stuff back at school. You're a grown woman now. A Human Woman!" Dad sighed.<br>"Dad, I can't leave it behind me. I am a Witch! A very highly graded witch!" I argued quietly.  
>I have a teaching Job. At Hogwarts. Teaching Potions." I proudly stated to him. Not ashamed of my skills. Mum squealed and tightly squeezed me around my shoulders.<br>"Congratulations!" She laughed, kissing my cheek.  
>"Look, Sir, If I can call you Sir, I know we didn't really see eye to eye last time I visited." Ron started. Dad scoffed. Mum clicked her tongue at him and let Ron finish. "We came here today for two reasons. They are very, extremley important to us both and we would be so grateful if you could respect the importancy." He pleaded almost. WHERE WERE ALL THESE WORDS COMING FROM? "The first reason is; Hermione and myself have moved in together." Ron smirked at me. Dad took in a short gasp and Mums jaw was hitting the floor.<p>

" I knew it. If you had never met this boy, you would be out earning your keep! Finding yourself a suitable boyfriend!" Dad yelled. "Bloody wizards are all the same!".  
>"Hey! I'm right here." Ron shyed.<br>"They have you all cut loose and relaxed, Hermione! Can't you see what they're doing to you! They're changing you!" He continued.  
>"DON'T EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS!" I snapped back through tears in my eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW THEM LIKE I DO! RON IS MORE THAN SUITABLE FOR ME, DAD! MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE MORE LIKE HIM!" I said, my bottom lip trembling.<br>"WHAT? DISRESPECTFUL? SELFISH! ARROGANT?DO ME A FAVOUR!" He shouted back at me. I stood up and rocked from side to side on my feet, wiping my cheeks.  
>"OI! I love her, alright? And, I'm not arrogant or selfish or disrespectful! I walked into this house today, absolutely petrified of trying to make you happy! I sat on your couch, not wanting to say much. " Ron barked back before coming over to me. "Me and Hermione just wanted to come, tell you what the script was and then bugger off back home." He said, tightly hugging me. I sobbed heavily. More than I did when Ron disappeared out camping. Mum sat, didn't know what to do.<br>"Mum? Can you say something?" I asked. I just let the tears fall from my eyes onto my jacket. Mum stuttered and said not a word. Not a whisper. Made me cry more.  
>"We wanted your support." I whined. There was nothing.<br>"When I saw Hermione on the train on the first day of Hogwarts, I thought 'I am going to marry this girl!'. That's what we came to tell you. I'm engaged to your daughter." Ron said, stroking the back of my hair down. I looked up at him.  
>"You...You really thought that about me?" I asked, wiping my tears with the edge of my jacket.<p>

Ron nodded. "What about all the times I shouted at you and got mad at you and hit you with books, made the birds attack you _and_ when I stunned you?" I asked.  
>"Yep. Even then." He smiled. I just smiled back at him gently, crying for a different reason now. Nobody said much else.<br>"Well... I guess I owe you both an apology. 'Mi, I'm sorry for arguing with you about Ron. I can see how happy you both are together now. And Ron, I'm sorry for calling you all those names. You're not really like that. You're alright." Dad smiled proudly at us both.  
>"Thanks." Me and Ron said after eachother.<br>"I do give you my blessing." Dad said before quietly disappearing into the back garden. Mum went after him. I looked up at Ron with a big smile. No more tears. No more tears with Ron around.


	26. Dirtbloods

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

(_Goodbye my Lover-James Blunt_  
><em>Last Request-Paolo Nutini<em>  
>TOO MANY SONGS TO DESCRIBE THIS CHAPTER) x<p>

**Dirtbloods.**

Ron POV  
>"Well... That did go well." I smiled. She scoffed and rested into my side as we walked to a quiet spot for apparation back home.<br>"Ugggh! Neville sent me all these books for studying up on teaching. That's my job for the rest of the night." Hermione smiled.  
>"I'm filling in applications." I replied when we neared the end of the street.<br>"I know your going to get on the team, Ron. It was in the Prophet that they're trialing for Keepers and Seekers." She smiled, apparating before me. I blinked furiously the apparated after her.  
>"What was that all about? "I laughed, seeing her stumble her way across the feilds, trying to get away from me.<br>"Just trying to get home!" She said, turning to me with a massive smile.I jogged over to her and put her over my shoulder. "Ronald! I have to study!" She cried with laughter and her hands hit my back gently. I casually walked with Hermione all the way up to our flat.  
>"It's like Robbie all over again." I chuckled, dropping her down softly onto the couch when we got to our place.<br>"It's been a rough day." She laughed with her hand on her forehead.  
>"Yeah, but a good day. We done what we had to do." I told her as I locked the door and the windows.<br>"No we didn't. Well... Not all we had to do." Hermione said holding her hand out to me.  
>"What are you getting at?" I questioned with a cocked eyebrow and a smug grin on my face.<p>

"C'mere" She said, tugging at my hand gently. I knelt down next to her and slammed my lips to hers. "I've missed you so much, Ron." Hermione whispered.  
>"Master Weasley?" A high voice said from our room. I let out an exasperated sigh and turned my head to see Dobby, standing shyly in the centre of the bed. We thought he had been dead for years.<br>"Dobby? Wha- Aren't you dead?" Hermione asked when she pushed herself from the couch.  
>"Of course not! Dobby stands before you. An equal." He smiled, jumping up and down on the bed. "Was Dobby interupting?" Dobby laughed, letting ut shrill sounds of excitement. "Wooah! Haha! Yeeee!".<br>"Well... Not really no. What's the problem, Dobby?" I asked when I got to my feet. Dobby jumped from the bed and ran excitedly over to the coffee table next to me. He tugged at my jeans.  
>"Master Potter already knows of the news Dobby bears." His weak voice said. His grey eyes were watering. Hermione comforted him with a stroke of his ear. "We- Well... The Ministry believes that Muggles know about our world. They plan to wipe out the muggles." Dobby mumbled, looking at us both. Errol flew through the bedroom window into the living room, landing next to Dobby. He had the Prophet. In bold letters, the front page read 'Ministry stamps out muggles and muggleborns.'. My heart sank and Dobby sighed. 'Mi let me read it aloud.<br>"'The first minister of the Ministry, Pius Thiknesse, has ordered to stamp out all DirtBloods in order for a cleaner Wizarding Community. Minister had this to say on the matter; 'Yes, that is the plan for the future! The future is Pure Only! Purebloods, that is!' This has enraged many workers at the Ministry. 'Many new Hogwarts graduates will never see these Wizarding walls again. If they manage to tangle their way back in, they shall be killed or sent to Azkaban'." I finished. Dobby began crying and Hermione said nothing.

"Well... I either die or go to prison. I don't know what's worse, if I'm honest." She mumbled.  
>"B-But we can't let them do this. They don't know how we need some muggles." I argued.<br>"Ron, it says right there- and quote, 'Minister Thicknesse has decided that this is what we need. 'A cleaner future for all wizards and witches. Mudbloods and halfbreeds get in the way. There is no way I am going back on this plan no matter how much people can fight against it.'" She sighed, beginning to sniff and wipe her eyes.  
>"And it also says that they'll get your records and come to your house, take you and make sure you don't come back. If we can just get Mistress Granger off of the records-" Dobby began. Hermione shook her head, patting Dobbys kindly.<br>"What's the date that we all leave?" She asked, retying Dobby's boot which was on her thigh. I scanned the full paper.  
>"Well, it says you get a week to say your goodbyes and you leave on... Uhh..." I sighed, flicking through pages and pages of parchment. "The twenty-fifth of December." I told her. She broke down and Dobby began crying heavily too. I slammed the paper down and went to the window to see the Burrow. It was dead. Only a few lights on. Ginnys light was on and she was at her window, heartfull weeping and steaming up her window with her breath. She saw me and saw my expression. I could hear Dobby wail and lament into Hermiones neck. I felt like crying to. Had to be strong though. It's the one thing I could be right now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Really sorry I just kept writing and this is what happened :( But the future is bright for them both. If you can just bear with me for a few chapters, I can promise that the climaxing chapter will be the best. Just hang on and bear with me.**


	27. Final Contact

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

**Final contact.**

December 25th  
><em>Ron and Hermione have spent all of their time at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Harry and Lupin and Tonks. It's Hermiones final goodbye and they're taking her and Harry to the station to say goodbye.<em>  
>At KingCross.<br>Harry POV  
>We were in the middle of Platform 9 and 10. Hermiones train was on 10. Mine was on 9. One was going under ground, the other going through open countrysides with snow and frost. Luna stood next to Hermione. "I didn't know you were a half-blood, Luna."Neville said shyly from next to Bill.<br>"Oh yes. Mummy was a half-breed. Daddy was a pureblood. Add two and two together, Neville. I'm not one hundred percent. More like seventy five." She faintly smiled in her dreamy, high voice.  
>"<em>The Steam-train to Doncaster will be leaving momentarily on Platform 10. Have your ticket ready for inspection aboard the train<em>." The tanoy said. Hermione broke down. Remus and Tonk did too. Ron was all cried out.  
>"I'll write to everysingle one of you. I promise." She whimpered. "Ginny, come here." Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms tightly around Ginny who was tearing up too. "I'll miss you, Gin! " She cried. Her tears fell onto Ginny's shoulder. I went in and hugged everybody too. Tonks and the Bump. Molly, Fred, Bill, Fleur. Everybody. Neville too. I saved Ginny and Hermione for last.<br>"_The Bullet-train to Barry Island will be leaving momentarily on Platform Nine. Have your ticket ready for inspection aboard the train_." The tanoy said. I didn't cry when I hugged Ginny, but she was wailing.  
>"That Minister! Bloody hate him." She mumbled, stuttering over her words. I nodded and my eyes were begining to well up. Remus kissed Tonks a fairwell and tightly hugged her and kissed her again before going out into the centre of London, finding a place to stay. Nobody had their partner. Well, not anymore. Tonks didn't cry and Teddy said nothing. Of course, children were allowed to stay with their pureblood parents. (AN I know she's a half-blood. Just go with it. It's my Fanfiction.)  
>"All aboard Platfrom Nine and Ten!" The conductors shouted. Steam was let off from the train. Me and Gin both shared a passionate final kiss before I threw my backpack over my shoulder, tightly hugged Hermione in the centre of the platforms.<p>

"I'll write!" I whispered.  
>"Me too." She replied.<br>"Love you, Hermione" I smiled.  
>"Love you too!" She wept, throwing her bag over her shoulder and going her separate way to Doncaster. She kissed Ron once before she left. I turned, tightly hugged Ron a final time and brushed Ginnys cheek as I walked onto my train. I gave the confuctor my ticket and the lights came on. I took a seat in a booth and leaned against the cold wall with my backpack at my feet. I took a sly look out the window and everybody had grey faces and expressions. I saw Hermione on the opposite train and her eyes were red with constant tears. The train engine grinded its gears and I started moving and shuddering. I bowed my head so that they didn't see me weep as the train left the station. My stomach churned and I began to feel sick.<br>"Kiss my arse! It's Harry Potter!" An Irish voice spoke from the carriage door.  
>"Seamus! Oh, you don't know how much I have wanted to see a familiar face!" I sighed, tightly hugging him and patting his back when he came into the booth. "Where are you headed?" I asked, sitting down across from him. He took his thick jacket off as we plunged into the underground.<br>"Dublin. Stop off at Barry, spend the night there then on a ferry to Belfast." He chuckled, cracking open a bottle of water. "What about you, Potter?" Seamus asked.  
>"Just Barry Island. Goin' to be in a B&amp;B then get myself a place. Did you know all our galleons have been turned into a muggle bank account? They call the coins 'Pounds and Pence'." I said to him.<br>"Woah. Been brought up on galleons my whole life really." He laughed.

A few hours later  
>Hermione POV<br>I painfully wiped my eyes when I got off of the train. The station was quiet and we were the only train sky was a pitch black colour. I had no rights anymore. I was stripped of my powers and spellcasting so I couldn't apparate to my cousins. That's why I'm up here in Doncaster. My cousin has a place which she left to me whilst she's over in America. She said it was my Safehouse for whenever I needed it. I really needed it now. When I walked along to the taxi rank, my brain wandered. My suitcases dragged and they weighed a ton. My mind thought. I missed them so much already. I wasn't only upset. I was angry. Enraged even at the thought of the Minister just banishing us like that!  
>"Where to ?" The driver asked politley. I could tell that he was tired. Exhausted.<br>"19th on York Road please?" I sighed. He nodded and began driving down motorways. I had been told alot about this house. The back garden and windows looked out onto a large, green and animal filled field. It had sheep on it. It was going to be lambing season soon so that was something good about moving here. The _only _good thing about moving here. I didn't really think I would be moving alone. I had never been alone. Not in years anyway. I always had somebody Ron. Harry. Luna. Neville. Ginny. Always there. My eyes got heavy when we started passing the fields. I cried all the way home on the train. Distraught with the feeling of never seeing any of them ever again. I had it planned. I had it made. My life was perfect. I was engaged to the love of my life who was also my best friend. I was planning on being a teacher at Hogwarts! I the coziest flat in Godrics Hollow. The brakes of the taxi screamed and we ground to a halt.  
>"Fifteen punds, love." The cab driver said. I raided my pockets and handed him a £20.<br>"Keep it." I told him, grabbing my bag and going round to the trunk, collecting my cases. "Thanks." I said before he drove off. Probablly going home. To his wife and children. Wish I had that.

When I opened up the door to the house, I was greeted with heat. The heating was left on the whole time. It was toasty and welcoming. I dropped the cases and my bag at the bottom of the winding staircase. White carpet floors and a silver set of stairs from what I could see. I switched on the light and locked the front door, turning to see complete beauty. The chandalier above my head was a glistening gold with diamond droplets. There were stairs on either side of it. A large balcony looked over me and the front foyer. There was a clock in the centre of the balcony, royally ticking away. I looked to my right, finding a royal oak paneled office with a computer and a deep brown carpet. Almost black really. I walked to it, switching the light on inside. Only a small desk lamp went on. The computer and desk looked out onto the field I mentioned earlier. There was a deep red sofa bed next to the light switch and many many books were piled high on the shelves. I switched the light back off and went to my left. The living room. I flickered the lights on and it was very, very welcoming. It was an archway I walked through. Seeing a white fancy corner sofa. It was like a squeare with an open end. The open end face a roaring fire and a plasma TV screen on the wall above it. There was a black coffee table in the centre space of the sofa. A cream book with a gold binding was in the centre. I looked around at the grand living room. There were two cubby holes on either side of the fire, filled to the brim with pictures on one and the other filled with pictures. I took a seat on the fancy couch and let out a sigh. It was a great place but it was no home for me. It was missing things. Cruikshanks. A few teacups here and there. A Quidditch uniform draped over the kitchen chair that nobody sat on. It missed all those things and more.


	28. Columnist

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

**Columnist**

Almost a year later.  
>November 25th<br>_Ron and Hermione have parted ways as you have well read in the previous chapter. Hermione has got herself as a writer for a column in Focus, a very popular Gardening Magazine. She writes about different Herbal Remedies as she exceled through Potions and Herbology. It's different evey month. She also lectures at the University of Doncaster in Chemistry- The muggle version of Potions. Meanwhile, Ron is now a famous Quidditch Keeper for England National Quidditch Team. He replaced Denison Frisby after the Seeker and Captain, Blythe Parkin watched him play at Hogwarts. He decided Ron was 100% better than Frisby. Our Story continues.  
><em>Ron POV  
>That was it. Our final game of the season and we won. We won a total of fourteen out of seventeen games this season! I was tackled to the ground by my team and the crowds were chanting our names. It's what I have dreamed of for years. I always thought of Hermione when I won. Always. Everytime we win, I will always remember that afternoon where I made Krum eat grass. We were handed the trophy when we got to the changing rooms.<br>"Well Done boys! Well Done!" Our coach and manager said as he looked at all of us. "Good season! That's it 'til next January!" He laughed. Our coach was small. Resemblant of Professor Slughorn back at Hogwarts.  
>"Drinks tonight, Boys?" Blythe shouted.<br>"YEAH!" Everybody shouted back to him.  
>"No." I whispered. I had lots of letters to reply to from Harry, Neville, Luna and Seamus. No Hermione though. I couldn't keep ignoring them. I separated myself from the herd when we got outside. I put my hood up and threw my heavy kit bag over my shoulder as I walked up the dark back alleys to avoid the Prophet.<p>

Yes we were the best team in Europe. Yes we were filthy rich. But no. None of that matters to me. None of it ever has. I got the fame a month after Hermione had left. I had only been in this business a few months. Everybody does publicity stunts like have over-dramatic breakups or do drugs because they can with this job. I just keep my head down and go home to Cruikshanks and Dobby. He stayed with me.  
>"Look! There he is!" Some strangled voice shouted from the bottom of the alley. The way I just came. I tried to block it out. Footsteps came up behind me. "! !" Some voices shouted, heavily coming up behind me and circling me. "OVER HERE !" A voice shouted. Camera flashes went off and I dubbed my head to look at the cobbles as I walked.<br>"ONE QUESTION ONLY!" I told them, stopping and taking my hood down. I felt bad ignoring them. Rita Skeeter shot her hand right up and pushed to the front of the crowd. Everybody got their cameras and recorders ready.  
>"Hi there. Rita Skeeter from the Prophet." She smiled, winking at me. "Hi there. Is it true that your fiancee is a filthy little Mudblood?" Rita asked, her quill scribling away menacingly. I ground my teeth.<br>"Hermione is not filthy!" I snapped, putting my hood up and pushing past them all.  
>"HOLD ON! HOLD ON!" Rita screamed, running infront of me. "One more. One more." She smiled. I growled and looked at her. "OK then. How can you still be engaged to the Muggle if Muggles have been wiped out?" She asked.<br>"No comment!" I told her sternly, apparating home. I got to the front door and dreaded about tomorrow morning's paper. I can bet any amout of money that it will say 'Quidditch player hung up on Ex Muggle-Lover'. Any bets!  
>"I'm home, Dobby."I said when I walked through the door.<p>

"Master Weasley! Master Weasley! She wrote! She wrote!" Dobby said, jumping up and down with a brown envelope in his hands with a brown parcel attached. I dropped my bag and closed the door before taking the parcel from his small hand. I ripped the letter from it and opened it up. It was dated a few days ago. Her fancy, fluent handwriting was just as it always was.

***  
>Ronald-<br>We missed a Christmas, A Valentines and a New Year because of the Ministry. I'm really not coping well with this. I got two jobs and I am supporting myself. I have my own house but it's nothing to the flat in Godric's. I've had no contact with Harry or yourself. I just hope everything is going well with you. Apparently so since you're the new Keeper for the England National. Did I or did I not tell you that you would get it?  
>I miss you everyminute of everyhour of everyday. Nothing will be the same, will it? I just want to be back. Back with you. Normality it may seem. Enclosed in the package, you will find;<br>My version of The Beedle The Bard,  
>A chocolate frog,<br>Some photos I was meant to send when I got there... Sorry they're late,  
>Some of the letters we sent eachother in 6th year before the war.<br>Something's stashed at the bottom. I can't quite remember what it is. I packed this a while ago. Just kept forgetting to send it.  
>Love always-<br>Hermione

I put the fancy written letter to one side and looked at the box on my lap. I tore it open and Dobby bounced down next to me.  
>"What is it? WHAT IS IT?" He exclaimed, shaking my arm. I looked at him as I flipped the top of the box open.<br>"It's Frogs, Beedle the Bard, a scrapbook of Hogwarts from first year, some letters and... A mirror. That's it." I smiled. I tightly began squeezing Dobby as a cuddle.  
>"Master is crushing Dobbys oesophagus!" Dobby strangled, laughing when I let him go.<br>"I'm really... happy now. I'm very happy infact." I said to him. I tidied up the package and letter before going for a shower and dumping all my Quidditch stuff into the hamper. When I changed into my tracksuit bottoms, I sat on the bed with Beedle the Bard, the scrapbook and the mirror. The mirror was a funny shape. It was like a Basilisk fang shape but more blunt at the bottom and not so much of a fine point. The size was the same. It sat under the light as I flipped through the scrapbook.

It went from first year right through 'til now. Dobby sat at my feet, reading the book Hermione had sent. "Wow, Master Weasley! I like this book!" He laughed, becoming more comfortable with his head hanging over the side of the bed whilst his body was sprawled out on the bed. The mirror glimmered and Dobby got it. He dropped the book gently ontot he bed and took the mirror from the side. He waved at it. Then he laughed. Then waved again. He picked up Cruikshanks and held him infront of it. I wondered what he was doing. Had he never seen his reflection before?


	29. Meet me through the mirror

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Meet me through the mirror.**

Chapter 28 cont'd.  
>Ron POV<br>"Dobby? What are you doing ?" I asked. He just shook his head.  
>"Nothing, Master Weasley." Dobby smiled. I nodded and put the scrapbook to the side.<br>"I think I'm going to go for a walk. I need some air."I said to him. Dobby nodded and I pulled my converses on and a shirt. I took my key and watched Dobby sit back up on the bed. I got to outside the front door and apparated to Hogwarts. I knew I was breaking the rules but I couldn't help it. I landed outside a large stone wall and the wall began having some steelish lines appear. I had got the Room of was after hours so nobody saw me enter it. The large doors closed behind me and disappeared into a large mirror which took up the whole wall. The room was empty except for the fireplace and the strangely perfect Mirror of Erised. I thought it was destroyed a while ago but obviously not.  
>"Tailoured to your need." I sighed, walking slowly down the steps and taking a space on the cement floor infront of the mirror. There shortly was nothing and then I began to see it. It was dull for a moment then it was crystal clear. Colourful. Hermione stood. Her casual Jeans and trenchcoat on. She smiled like she normally smiles. My face fell and I touched the edge of the mirror. I looked back up and she was there. She didn't have her coat on and she had a small bulge underneath her shirt. She lifted her top and it sat just above the bulge. She was sad. Looking right at me. I wanted that I guess. Hermione with my unborn child. It would never happen though. We had our chance. Now she's up in Doncaster and I'm down in Wizarding London. I stood up and looked at the mirror. I was crying. Heavily. I just missed her so much. I wanted her back. Back in Godrics Hollow! Back in the Wizarding world! Back in my bloody arms!<br>"Master Weasley! Master Weasley!" Dobby cried from the Requirements door. "It's Miss Granger! Miss Granger through the mirror!" He said, rushing over to me, taking my hand. I took another final look at the mirror and She was walking away with a small little girl holding her hand. We apparated before I saw anymore.  
>"Dobby! What's the matter?" I demanded when we showed up at a house.<p>

"Dobby has sensed Master Weasleys upset."He said, leading me to the concrete stairs. A set of 10.  
>"Not shy on security are they?" I laughed quietly. There was a large green door at the top and I looked at the elf who was at my side. He lead me up to the door and snapped us both inside. It was dark. Very dark. The light that came through the window was th eonly light. There was a computer table beneath the window and there was a table behind it. Dobby yanked at my hand and we slowly walked further into the room, past the bathroom and next to the coffee table. There was a TV against the brick wall on my left and there was a bed further down the hall to my right. It was a studio flat. A body turned under the sheets and I felt a little bit faint.<br>"'Mione?" I mumbled quietly. Dobby nodded, let go of my hand and apparated back home. My palms were sweating badly went I walked over to her. She had goosebumps on her arms from the window being wide open. Must of been open all night. I quietly closed it and locked it. She stirred and rolled onto her back. She mumbled continuously. "R...Mhhh... ... ..." She sadly groaned. It was like she was crying in her sleep. Nightmares. I briskly walked around the side of the bed and sat next to her, putting my arm around her. Hermione was streaming in tears. I calmed her. Soothed her. Hermione stirred again and awoke, shocked.  
>"Oh- Oh my, God, Ron!" She gasped, getting up from the bed. I smiled weakly. I got up too and went over to her.<br>"I've missed you so much!" I said. She came towards me and tightly hugged me. I hugged her back and she was consiously crying. I said nothing and she looked at me. "Ron, are you O-?" She asked before I slammed my lips to hers. her hands were tight on my biceps and my hands were at her neck.

"I love you so much! I've missed you so much!" I told her. She could help but cry.  
>"H-How did you find me?" Hermione wept. I wiped her eyes as I explained about the mirror and Dobby. "I've waited almost a year to see your face again! I didn't think I could cope again!" she sighed.<br>"Again?" I asked.  
>"Horcrux hunt." Hermione smiled. I nodded. "Remember now, don't you?" She laughed. I put my forehead to hers and her breathing was erratic against mine.<br>"What are we going to do now?" I asked, relishing being with her. She shrugged.  
>"Just don't leave me tonight, Ron. Please." 'Mi whispered, pressing her lips gently to mine. I shook my head.<br>"Never again." I promised.

* * *

><p>AN Getting close to the final chapter. Really hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! Pop a review in and tell me what you think of the story :) Good, bad, maybe amazing? xxx


	30. Minister

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Minister.  
>Eh, eh (Nothing else I can say) - Lady Gaga.<br>Was a great inspiration for the latter half of the chapter.**

_The next morning.  
>10 am.<em>  
>Hermione POV<br>The rain battering off the window woke me up. I was having a really great dream. Ron came to visit me. We just sat, hugging. Kissing. I was crying.  
>"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" Dobby belted from the side of the bed when I opened my eyes. "Master Weasley! Master Weasley! The Prophet!" He yelled. Ron flinched. My head snapped round to look at him. Not a dream. My belly done flips. Not good flips. I slowly looked back at Dobbs.<br>"What is it, Dobby? How long have you been there?" I asked, sitting upright. He couldn't contain himself. He threw the prophet onto my chest and I focused as I read the big block letters on the front headline. 'Minister Assasinated at Dinner with American Minister'. My jaw was gaping and I had to let Ron know. I tapped his arm several times.  
>"Read it, Ronald. Read it." I told him. His eyes fluttered open with a small smile.<br>"What am I reading now?" He asked. I threw the yellowing paper onto his chest and he sat up. Like sitting up was such a hard task(!). "Blimey!" He breathed heavily. "What does that mean ?" Ron asked. Dobby sighed, jumping into the middle of the bed and unfolding it.  
>"If Master reads here and here, it shows that Miss Granger can go back to Godrics Hollow, retrieve her powers again and get her job at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dobby told him bluntly but with a faint smile on his lips. "Dobby took the liberty of reading it as Master Weasley and Miss Granger were asleep." He said calmly. I looked at Ron who darted his look back to me.<br>"Well, that's just great- Wait, the laws have really been lifted?" Ron asked Dobby for reassurance. Dobby nodded and I leaned back into my bed with a large smile. Then the flips were back. Mild flips. Ron took my hand gently and I leaned to kiss him.  
>"I'll be back home soon." I smiled. "Very soon."I promised him. His hands tangled with my ponytail and my hands gripped firmly at his shirt.<p>

_A Few Weeks later  
>Back in Godrics Hollow.<em>  
>Hermione POV Cont'd<br>"Come on, Ron! We need to put the tree up!" Ginny said, surprising her brother at his bedside.  
>"BUGGER OFF, GINNY!" He sighed into his pillow, face down. The front door opened and Harry walked in.<br>"Am I late ?" He asked. I just smiled and he slowly walked over to my side of the bed. "KEEPER, YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Harry shouted. Ron flinched and sat up.  
>"WHAT? It's Friday! MY DAY OFF!" Ron said in his hazy tone.<br>"Yes, well, we're putting the Christmas tree up!" I said to him, leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed. Ron nodded. "And anyway, you're off until the seventeenth of January!" I laughed.  
>"OK, right, fine! But why is my Sister and Harry here?" He asked. Ginny held her hand up and intejected.<br>"We already decorated the burrow. So we're here." She smiled at him smugly. Harry grinned as Ron got up.  
>"Great! Where's the decorations ?" Ron asked.<br>"Do you not want to shower first and brush you hair ?"Harry smiled. Ron just looked at him.  
>"Kettle's just off." I told him, walking to the kitchen. "Tea or Coffee?" I asked. He groaned as he sat up on the counter next to me. "Tea then." I smiled.<br>"Coffee for me please, 'Mi!" Harry shouted.  
>"Water please!" Ginny choired.<p>

"So, Ginny, is it a boy or a girl?" Ron asked through to them. There was a pause. A long pause.  
>"We don't want to know." Ginny smiled when she came through to us five minutes later. "Oh! It's snowing! It's snowing! Look, it's snowing!" She almost screamed. We all looked out the window at the thick flakes that were falling heavy onto the windowledge and the large feild below. When I gave them their drinks, I sat on the living room floor with the box of decorations infront of me.<br>"Very surprised your this active, Hermione. You're not very well. You're meant to be resting." Ron stated with a smile.  
>"Well, I feel alright... Sometimes." I laughed. Harry seemed shocked. "Oh! Oh, no, no, no! It's not contagious." I said to him. Harry just nodded with a relived expression.<br>"We hope." Ron mumbled.  
>"Ron, it's just the flu. Don't worry." I told him.<br>"You think." Ginny smiled as she touched her ever-expanding bump. **_(AN/YES- GINNY'S HAVING A BABY! DEAL WITH IT)_**. I looked at her with my head almost tilted. She had that ever-eager look in her eyes and Harry jumped to the box next to me.  
>"Well, let's put this tree up!" He smiled, opening the box like a little boy with a present on Christmas Day. "So, what are you even wanting for Christmas?" Harry asked as he started assembling the white tree. "Peace on Earth? Famine to have ceased?" He threw ideas at us.<br>"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny asked, "You seem very rambunctious tonight." She queried.  
>"Yeah, mate. What's the matter?" Ron asked.<br>"Can I just tell them ?" Harry asked Ginny with an eager grin. I looked at Ron, confused. They confered and Harry was like a little boy again.  
>"We're having a boy!" He grinned with his hands on his hips.<p>

"Woah! That's great, Mate! Congratulations!" Ron laughed as he hugged Harry and Ginny. I followed.  
>"Congratulations! A little boy!" I smiled taking a seat next to Ginny. "I'm so happy for you!" I cheesed. She nudged me slightly with a sly smirk.<br>"'Mi? Is the tree going to be up until New Year?" Ron asked. I nodded brightly.  
>"'Til the Fifth of January at least" I told him. He sighed heavily. "Don't sigh! Get into the Christmas spirit! Just think of the presents and the dinners and the family time!" I laughed, walking over to him. "What do you even want for Christmas?" I asked. His eyes trailed off.<br>"Well there is one thing." He smiled.  
>"Is it a kid?" Harry asked as his face continued going deeper into the decorations box.<br>"A Kid is a Goat, Harry." I told him. Harry just scoffed and Ginny let out a small laugh. I looked at Ron nonetheless and told him. "A child is a lot of responsibility. You have to feed it and clean it and play with it." I smiled.  
>"And love it and cuddle it. I know." He smirked. "I looked after Cruikshanks while you were away. Did not take to bathing very well though." Ron smiled.<br>"You don't wash cats. They clean themselves." Harry corrected, pulling all sorts out of that box. Rons cheeks went pink and I hugged him.  
>"Don't worry. You done a great job." I told him.<p>

* * *

><p>AN SORRY, SORRY! Sorry I've been so late on updating. Been revising for big Prelims! I do sincerley apologize. Sorry if some bits don't make sense, I had been writing parts between study lessons at school. Hope you enjoy it. This isn't goodbye. Not really. Got a few more chapters brewing in my noggin for you x R&R


	31. Brand New Year

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

**Brand New Year**

_(AN/Sorry, skipping over Crimbo! Just couldn't wait to write the New Year part!)  
>It's New Years Eve in The Burrow.<br>Everybody is there incl; Neville, Luna, Seamus etc. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermiones friends really.  
>The excitement is really high in the Burrow Living Room. <em>  
>10:13PM<br>Ron POV  
>"You got any names for him?" I asked Harry across the Breakfast bar in the Kitchen. He shook his head.<br>"I really don't have a clue. I've been too excited to even think that far." Harry laughed. I rolled my eyes at him. "Speaking of that, did you get your Christmas present?" He asked. I shook my head.  
>"BUT, it's OK, Harry. I got a new owl." I smiled.<br>"And what did you call the new owl, Ron?" Ginny asked. I sort of cringed.  
>"Chudley." I said quietly. Harry said nothing. "What? It's my owl." I said to her. She just held her hands up and sat next to me.<br>"Fred's getting married." Ginny sighed, "To Katie. It's going to be in spring." She smiled. Harry and myself scoffed and sighed, hanging our heads.  
>"A wedding! But they're so boring! Especially if you're in the crowd! You watch them revel in their love and smiles. Uggh! Churns my stomach!" George said, slouching next to Harry. We just looked at him. "Sorry, I just heard wedding and I had to take part" He explained. I shook my head.<br>"Is it because Fre-" I began.  
>"HE'S MY TWIN! MY TWIN! I- NOBODY WANTS TO MARRY ME! THEY ALL HATE ME! THEY LOVE FRED. FRED'S THE BETTER LOOKING ONE! NOBODY WANTS ME!" He wailed into the counter. HE cried for a little bit.<br>"Awww, I'll marry you, George." Tonks said when she walked in. "I could hear you all the way upstairs."

"But you're married to me." Remus joined. I looked at Harry across the table.  
>"This was just our conversation." I told him. He nodded with a pale face. We heard a scream from the front door. I looked at Remus and Hermione came jittering through with a letter in her hands. "'Mi! What's the matter? Are you OK?" I asked, getting up and going over to her immediatley. She nodded and cleared her throat.<br>"I-I...I'm perfectly fine, Ronald. don't you worry about me." She smiled.  
>"Hermione? What's that?" George asked through stiff tears. She looked at it then at me.<br>"I'm the new Potions teacher at Hogwarts!" Hermione almost squealed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Well Done, babe! Really proud of you!" I said, hugging her back tightly. "When do you leave?" I asked when she let go of me.<br>"Well, when you go back to Work, _I _start _my _new job." She shyed away from me with a sadness in her eyes. "But, Ron, we're both doing what we really want to do so that's the main thing." Hermione told me with a flush of her lips against mine.  
>"I can't believe I'm enagaged to you, Hermione." I said to her. she seemed shocked. "That's a good thing though. I thought I was punching above my weight." I laughed. I made her smile. I lover her smile. Makes me all happy.<br>"I can't believe I'm with the best Keeper in Europe. I'm the one punching above their weight." She said. Then her smile faded. "When's your next game?" Hermione queried. I moved my lips to the side with sadness.  
>"Seventeenth. Why?" I knew what was coming. She would be at Hogwarts. "You can't make it." I said before she even spoke.<br>"I can make it. The timetables here in this envelope. I can make it to your game." Hermione smiled. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she pressed her lips to mine again.

30 seconds to Midnight  
>Hermione POV<br>I stood in the living room of the Burrow, watching nervously with Ron at the grandfather clock. My mother and father had decided to visit us here for New Year. Totally breaking a few rules here and there but they would be gone by lunchtime tomorrow. My palms were sweating and I started to feel a bit faint when the clock reached ten seconds to midnight. I looked at Ron and he looked at me. We counted down together.  
>"10," He started.<br>"9," I followed.  
>"8" Ron smiled.<br>"7" I smirked.  
>"6"<br>"5"  
>"4"<br>"3"  
>"2"<br>"1" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed I my lips to his.  
>"Happy New Year, Hermione." Ron smiled.<br>"We're having a baby." I told him. He went pale and I was whisked away by Ginny for hugs and kisses. I went over to Molly and Arthur first, tightly hugging them both. Then I moved over to Fred and Katie.  
>"Happy New Year." I exchanged with everybody. I came to George and he stood alone. No Angelina. "Awww, Happy New Year, Georgie!" I said as I hugged him tightly. "You'll find the right person. I promise." I told him, kissing his cheek before going over to Ron. Neville, Luna, Harry and Seamus crowded us.<br>"What's up with your face, Ron?" Seamus asked with a chuckle. Ron shook his head whilst looking at me.  
>"Nothing, just some news." Ronald explained. Ron took my hand and pulled me into a hug. I swore he was almost crying.<br>"Ron, this is a good thing." I told him. "It's a really good thing infact." I whispered, resting on his shoulder.  
>"I know! I can't believe it!" Ron laughed.<br>"What can't we believe? WHAT CAN'T WE BELIEVE?" Neville exclaimed. "WE WANT TO KNOW!" He almost wept of desperation. I looked at Ron with a smile and he pulled from me.  
>"We're, uh... We're having a baby." He grinned from ear to ear.<p> 


	32. Babysitting&Flashes

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Babysitting and Flashes**

_The next Morning  
>8 am<br>Godrics Hollow.  
>Remus, Tonks, Teddy and Jennifer(Tonks and Lupins new little baby girl.) Stayed at Ron and Hermione's. Teddy's, like, three years old in this!<em>

Hermione POV  
>Jennifer started to cry. It woke me up. I rolled onto my side and Ron wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled towards him and heavily sighed. My forehead rested against his and I kissed his nose lightly. My stomach churned violently and my mouth started to water. I shrugged it off but it was coming up. Forcefully and violently. I struggled from the bed and leapt across the living room, waving at Tonks as I went. I hurled my stomach contents into the lavatory and I started crying on the edge. I don't know why I was crying. Just one of my many reflexes.<br>"Oh, Hermione!" Teddy said when he came over to me. "It's OK!" He told me with a big cuddle around my neck. I flushed the toilet and turned to him, hugging him back tightly.  
>"Thanks, Ted." I told him, kissing the side of his cheek. He pulled from me, disgusted and wiped his face with a cheeky smile.<br>"Oh, uhm, Hermione," Tonks said from the door. She had baby Jennifer in her arms and she was brightly smiling. "I know now isn't the best time to ask a question like this..." She started. I picked Teddy up with a smile and stood, cooing over Jen in Tonks' arms.  
>"You need somebody to babysit tonight. You, Remus, Molly and Arthur have a special dinner-date and nobody can look after these two!" I laughed quietly, pressing my nose against Teddys.<br>"Yes and I'm sorry, don't worry. I'll find somebody else." She smiled kindly, kissing my forehead.  
>"No, no. I'd be glad to, Tonks. However and whenever you need." I promised when I set Teddy onto the edge of the bed(my former couch which was transferred into a bed for Tonks and Lupin. Ain't I the best host?). She thanked me. Thanked me alot.<br>"Could you just hold her whilst I dress ?" Dora asked. I nodded, put my coffee onto the table in the kitchen and took little Jennifer into my arms. She looked at me and I looked back at her.  
>"You're so adorable." I told her. "Spitting image of your father." I smiled. Her expression changed. She seemed shocked. I nodded. "Exactly alike." I whispered.<p>

"Look who's awake." Remus said when he came to the kitchen. I moved to let him past and leaned against the sink. "How are you this morning?" He asked me. I just shrugged.  
>"I was fine until about ten minutes ago." I said to him, not taking my eyes off of baby Jennifer. "She's so cute." I told him as I brushed my nose against her forehead.<br>"You'll be great, Hermione. You've got that thing about you." Remus smiled as he poured himself tea. "You'll read it books, tell it all your wild stories. Ron will teach it to play Quidditch and Wizards Chess." He laughed. I turned to look at him and he was smugly smiling.  
>"No. I don't need him or her coming through to me saying 'Mummy, mummy, I just killed the King!'" I laughed. He nodded, reasoning with me. "But with Rons publicity, i don't know how I'm going to do this, Remus." I said to him in a shallow and shy voice. He put his mug down and took Jennifer with a smile.<br>"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He wisely smiled, kissing my head.

Later that night  
>Nearly bed-time<br>Ron POV  
>Teddy was running full pelt towards me, guns-a-blazing and his teeth bared. "No." I calmly said to him. He stopped and was heavily breathing. Very difficult to deal with. It was like what you see in the Westerns. Two Cowboys waiting. Waiting. Waiting. All of a sudden he pounced onto my leg, pulling at my jeans. "Get off! Get off of me!" I told him. He wouldn't let go and he was crazy. Teddy made rabid sounds as he attacked my leg.<br>"Teddy! Come on, pyjammas!" Hermione shouted from the spare room. I smiled for the sweet, sweet release of Hermione. She was impatient and standing at the door. He let go and looked up at me. Such evil in his eyes but he was happy. He had enjoyed himself. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. "Careful!" Hermione sighed, absolutley exhausted. "We can't return him if he's broken." She laughed into her hands as she leaned against the doorframe of our bedroom. I put Teddy down onto the bed and he smiled.  
>"Can you tell me about your first ever ever ever Quidditch match? Was it magical? Were you scared? Was it fun? We won, didn't we?" He shot questions at me as he got dressed super fast. Teddy did eventually settle and fell asleep halfway through my fourth story. He just wouldn't sleep. I switched his light off and went into the living room where Hermione was almost asleep on the couchbed. I knelt next to her and put my hand on her side.  
>"Where's Jennifer?" I asked, putting my head on the cushion infront of her stomach.<br>"In our room in her Moses basket."Hermione yawned. The was a blissful quietness to our livingroom. Teddy was fast asleep and Jennifer was stirring. "Ron, what if they're brought up wrong. Spoiled. Selfish?" She asked, smoothing down my hair.  
>"You're their mum, Hermione. That will not happen. I can promise you that much." I told her.<br>"But Ron, with you being in the public eye most of the time and me being a full-time teacher, where are we going to find the time for him or her?" She asked.

"Hermio-" I began before I noticed flashing from behind the curtains of the livingroom window. I pushed myself up and drew back the drapes. There were paparazzi. I clenched my teeth and just looked at them. Hermione came up behind me and put her hand gently onto my waist.  
>"That's what you're talking about." I sighed at her with my eyes still latched onto the press. They floated on their broomsticks with their cameras and reporters.<br>"JUST A FEW QUESTIONS FOR YOUR MISSES!" They shouted out of unison and sync. Flashes went further and I heard Jennifer begin to cry.  
>"Do you want to talk to them?" I quietly asked.<br>"Just to one of them. I only recognize one of them." She said with an eager smile. "Rita." Hermione said. I nodded and pointed at Rita through the glass. Hermione opened the balcony door for her and she left her broom outside. Jennifer was now wailing. As I rushed off, I pulled out my wand and closed the curtains to save Hermione the bother. They both sat on the sofa, calml and collected. I saw to Jennifer and I soothed her, bouncing her in my arms gently.  
>"Don't need to worry. Don't need to worry." I told her in a whisper. She gurgled and burped. "Was that all you needed?" I quietly laughed. I kissed her forehead and her hand reached for my nose. Her nails were sharp against my skin. "Ouch!" I played making her smile. "Ouch!".<br>We walked slowly over to the door and eavesdropped on Rita.  
>"It's really good actually." Hermione corrected Rita. "I'll go to all of his games, religiously." Hermione laughed. "Wait- W- What does that say?" She asked.<br>"Ignore the quill. Little notetaker."Rita babbled on and on.  
>"Well, it was difficult at first. We wrote to eachother everyday." Hermione said in an unsure voice. I smiled and Jennifer took my finger in her hand, beginning to chew on it as I heard Ritas next question.<p>

"Are the rumours true?" Rita questioned. Jen babbled as she chewed.  
>"What rumours?" Hermione asked in her static, flat tone.<br>"That the baby is BonBons?" Rita chuckled. I stepped quietly out of the room.  
>"Don't you mean WonWons?" Hermione whispered with a faint smile. I peered, looking at Rita shaking her head. She let out a small chuckle.<br>"No. Bulgarian BonBons. Viktor Krum of course!" Rita laughed. I stepped into view and glared at Hermione.  
>"You told me..." I said to her.<br>"Ronald! You honestly don't believe her, do you ?" Hermione demanded. I tuned to look at Rita who's quill had stopped note-taking.  
>"OFF THE RECORD." I said to her in a stern voice with baby Jennifer close to my chest. "Where. did. you. hear. that?" I demanded quietly and bluntly. Rita quivvered on the sofa.<br>"Through the grapevine..." Rita muttered at me.


	33. Pushing baby daisies

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Pushing Baby Daisies**

Chapter 32 cont'd.  
>Hermione POV<br>"Ron, look, I told Ginny about it one day in Diagon Alley-before Christmas." I explained to him, "Rita or someone must of heard." I said.  
>"Should I leave you two or-?" Rita questioned us. Me and Ron both looked at her.<br>"Who told you that the baby was Krum's?" I asked her. Rita bit the edge of her lip, nervous Her eyes threw daggers at me and I done it back. Rita was quick to cave.  
>"A small girl. Frizzy long hair. I don't know her name. I was having coffee in a bistro and she came up to me saying that so I rushed over here to get the story." Rita pleaded.<br>"I know who that is." Ron stated.  
>"She's been dead for almost four years, Ronald." I said sharply.<br>Rita apparated without another word, leaving me and Ron alone. I stood up and walked slowly around our living room as he put Jennifer back to bed. I knew where this argument was going so I searched for my wand in the kitchen. I confronted him back in the living room.  
>"You can't believe a word she says!" I argued with him. He just scoffed and readied himself.<br>"Can't I ?" He fought back in a hushed tone. I whipped my wand above my head and a shot of water threw itself at him from the tip. Ron stood stunned. His hair dripping. HE copied the motion and fire shot at me. I blocked, unscathed I was.  
>"How dare you!" I gasped. We fought it out and fought it out, just inflickting steam and anger at eachother. "Can! You! Not! Just! Believe me!" I grunted through breaths and waves of my wand.<br>"Because! You have cheated on me once before!" Ron said, attacking me with mental spells. Some very violent ones. "With that arse, Malfoy!" He said with a harsh tone and an injured was a zapping noise and Harry and Ginny appeared coming from the kitchen.  
>"Woah, woah! What's going on!" Harry asked, standing between us. Ginny stood behind me.<p>

"She's having Krums baby!" Ron shot at me again. Harry blocked for me.  
>"None of that." He warned. I peered my eyes at Ron. "Hermione." Harry sighed, "Krum,Really?" Harry asked. I stood with my arms crossed and disbelief plastered on my face.<br>"You really believe it? It's not Krums baby! It's Rons! I've not seen Krum since... Since that night we got engaged. At the Mauve Moon." I said quietly. Ron was still sneering at me.  
>"Of course not. Hermione, you've done it before to me." He sighed sadly with tears almost in his eyes.<br>"So you get back at me by trying to kill me? I know what that last spell was, Ronald Weasley!" I snapped at him. His eyes were glazed over and he wasn't listening. "CONFRINGO!" I said to myself with my wand pointed at him. Ron was absolutley fuming at me. Ron blocked and put his wand away as he heard the door unlock. I put my wand away and started to talk to Ginny in the kitchen.  
>"Why has all this started?" Ginny demanded as I put the kettle on. I said nothing and slammed two mugs down.<br>"Rita Skeeter!" I said through my gritted teeth. "She just swandered in here and was pressing questions. I mean, I knew she was demanding but there's demanding then there's Skeeter!" I sighed, taking breaths. " I did invite her in but, you know, I shouldn't of, I really shouldn't of!" I crused to myself. Ginny held her arms out to me. I hugged her tightly and tried not to cry as Tonks came in. "Where's Ron gone?" I asked her and Remus who tailed behind her.  
>"He went for a wonder. I'd go after him." Harry interjected quietly from the doorframe. I nodded.<br>"Tonks, Remus, they have been as good as gold. Absolutley brilliant." I smiled, hugging them both.  
>"Our stuff?" Remus asked.<br>"All packed up at the end of our bed for whenever you guys want to leave." I said to them. Tonks kissed my forehead and Remus gripped my shoulder.

"We're approaching this bridge at the speed of light." He chuckled. I sadly nodded and my head was bowed when I walked out the front door. My feet, my heart and my head were searching for Ron. Had to tell him how wrong I was. I can't cope. With this burden on my shoulders of attacking him and making him soaking wet in the middle of our lounge. I had never imagined it like this. I walked and I walked around in the snow, my feet were soaking to the bone. It then hit me. My belly ached and it knocked the wind out of me. I clutched the gate when I had got to the cemetery and breathed. It bloody hurt. I straightened up when the pain had gone but it was quick to return. My heart ached. He was nowhere else I had looked. Not at the Burrow or at any pubs. I leaned against the cool Iron gates of the large Black Family plot and sunk down in tears. My bum was wet with snow and I couldn't feel myself. I just cradled my torso and put my forehead onto my knees letting the tears fall onto my jeans. Everything was grey. The white and orange street lamps light up the cemetery and shone brightly onto the plot. Everything was numb. Out of all the people I wanted to see, I wanted to see Hagrid or Sirius. Aberforth even. I looked at myself mentally and tallied up. I wasn't fit to be a mother if I snapped at the littlest thing. I wasn't fit to be a Quidditch WAG if I couldn't even handle one small interview. I couldn't be a fiancee. My tears now wern't as much of sorrow but more of pain. I saw lights flashing in the bushes. I couldn't get away from the paps. I just wanted to die right there and then. I pushed myself of the ground and wiped my bum and jeans down. I looked at my hands in the white light. One side was pale, my veins showing on the backs of my hand with the cold. The other side was dark. Muddy and bloody. Did I sit in blood? No. That was my blood. The agony struck me and I fell to my knees. I couldn't walk I was in that much pain. "Don't help me then!" I screamed at them. MY knees and hands carried me to the centre of Godrics Hollow. Where that statue was. I landed on my face from pure exhaustion.

I pulled my wand from my back pocket. When I went to do my spell, I screamed. Writhing in pain. Blood coming out of nearly every orafice. My nose from pressure-trying to keep the screams in and block out the pain, the side of my mouth from falling onto my face and another area. I couldn't do much else but apparate back home. I got back to the lounge and Ginny was on the couch, waiting for me to come back. I landed on my knees, crying.  
>"Tonks! Ginny!" I gasped for air. My voice was barely working. " Can somebody draw me a bath please!" I begged, taking my jacket off and pulling myself up with the aid of the sofa. I slid along the side of the wall into my bathroom, the tears briskly sliding down my cheeks. Tonks was at my side with Remus slowly sat on the edge of the bath, trying to help me in anyway possible. Tonks was at my feet.<br>"Hermione, gorgeous, what happened?" She asked, rubbing the snow off of my leg. I shrugged and wiped my nose, collecting some of the blood. Ginny handed me some cotton wool and I stopped the flow.  
>"I don't know. I was- I was at the cemetery and... She just couldn't hold on. I miscarried in a cemetery!" I wept into my knees. Ginny slipped a silent tear onto her jumper and stopped the bath. "Wh-Where's Harry?" I asked when I slipped into the hot bath. I brought my knees to my chest and rested on my arms which covered my knees.<br>"He went to the Burrow." Remus said quietly. I nodded."We'll just leave you to your thoughts." He said, kissing my head before they all left. When the door closed, I let the tears out silently.

20 Minutes later  
>Ron POV<br>I locked the door and Ginny was the first to hug me. "Where have you been?" She demanded quietly.  
>"Went training. Shot some hoops." I explained.<br>"Hermione went looking for you." Remus said putting his hand delicatley onto my shoulder.  
>"She's through there if you want to talk to her." Tonks whispered from the kitchen. I hung my head and dragged my feet through to the bathroom, gently knocking before walking in. I closed the door behind me and fell to my knees when I saw her. She was tightly wrapped up in herself in red. The bath was red. Diluted. Her head was turned to the door and her eyes were closed.<br>"Hermione!" I gasped almost silently with tears nearly falling. She opened her eyes at me and she had been crying. I moved over next to her.  
>"I'm so so sorry, Ronald! I am!" She wept. I shook my head. "I shouldn't of let her in!" She cried. I shook my head again.<br>"Hermione, don't say anything." I whispered, looking at her. I had done this to her. "I hurt you so muc-" I began. She took an arm that was around her legs and wiped my face. I must have been crying.


	34. Quidditch

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**The Quidditch Match**

Chapter 33 Cont'd  
>"Ron...I- Wow, I really don't know how to say this." She said through stiffled tears with her hand stilll on my face. "But, I'm freezing!" She tried to laugh. I shook my head with a small smile. Althought Hermione was still crying, she tried to push through it. My eyes scanned the bathroom and I took a towel from the heater and handed it to her. She wrapped herself in it when she got out of the bath. Her arms wrapped tightly arounf me and she began to cry again.<br>"'Mi, it's alright. It's OK. I'm here." I told her quietly.  
>"Ron... I- We miscarried." She muttered. I went stiff and felt sick.<br>"No, no." I said, entering a long life of Denial. I hugged her back tightly and started weeping but I couldn't show her. That little Jelly Bean. And I couldn't even accept it as my own!  
>"Uh hu! When I went to look for you!" Hermione cried. There was a pause. Just her sniffling. "But, all I want now is peace and quiet." She sighed, her voice varying and her breath rattling against my neck. She got from her tiptoes and wiped her eyes. "Please just don't be mad at me." 'Mione wept still. I was shocked. Shocked but not mad. No where near mad. I took her arms and went down to her level.<br>"How could I be mad? How could I be mad at you? I love you!" I told her. She shook her head.  
>"You're just saying that because of the events." Hermione sighed in 'that' voice. My head went from side to side with my most serious face. My rare serious face.<br>"I most certainly am not." I promised. She once wiped her eyes a final time and went out into the living room and into our bedroom. I followed and stopped by the living room that only had Harry and Ginny.  
>"Where's Tonks? Remus?" I asked. Harry stood up.<br>"They left. Went to the Burrow. We were just about to leave too." Ginny smiled, rubbing my arm. She hugged me tightly then went into Hermione in the other room. I stood with Harry infront of me. My eyes watered and he opened his arms to me. I tightly hugged him and I heard him sniff.

"I'm so sorry, mate." He quivvered. I heavily sighed and didn't cry. I was out of tears.  
>"Thanks." I told him when I straightened back up. Ginny came back through and tightly hugged me, rubbing my back too without saying a word. It was a Mum cuddle. A cuddle she only gave during bad times.<br>"Owl us if you need anything!" She whispered. I nodded. "Anything. Don't hold back." Gin said as she took Harrys hand and apparated back home to the Burrow. I let out a small sigh and flopped onto the couch, my feet hanging off the arm. I covered my face and gave out a yawn, reflecting. this was just a night I wanted to forget. The fighting. The crying. All of it. I just wanted Hermione to be happy again. Forget me. Just make her happy. I switched all the lights off and threw my deluminator onto the coffee table, sighing heavily and closing my eyes.  
>"Ron?" Hermione quietly asked. I jolted and opened my eyes to darkness. I grabbed the deluminator and put the lights back on. She walked slowly towards me and took a small space along side on me on the couch. Her head was on my chest and she had been crying again. I put my hand onto her back and soothed her.<br>"We'll get through this, Love." I told her. "Promise." I said. Her tears dropped onto my shirt. "Do you think you'll be able to go to Hogwarts? I mean, I could get days off to stay here with you if you want." I offered. Hermione shook her head.  
>"No, it's alright. I can do it." She told herself over and over.<br>"Only if you're sure." I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

_17th of January._  
><em>Time of the Quidditch Game<em>.  
>Hermione POV<br>I sat in the middle of the high arena. This game depended whether they went on to the World Cup in a months time. I had George on one side and Fred on the other. Molly, Arthur and the rest of the crew were infront of us. The Weasleys and Harry had been ever so supportive of us both and this was really the first time I had been out the house since that night.  
>"Welcome all to the decider game between England National and Ireland National!" Minister Umbridge said from the stand with her wand to her throat. Fred and George shouted and bawled with all the other fans. Cheering and jeering with Red on one side of their faces and orange, white and green on the other. When they showed up to the game, we couldn't help but laugh at them. When the Teams were introduced, I drowned them out with thoughts of the morning after. I can remember the paper being thrown onto the centre of the coffee table. I can recall Rons anger when he done it. Granted, I was angry inside but I wasn't expressing it as artfully as Ronald. There was a full five pages dedicated to what had happened. What the Paparazzi had snapped. There were several shots where it showed me and Ron at the balcony window the first time. It showed when Ron stormed out of the flat. Me in the cemetery. All of those kinds of pictures. All animated and full of sound.<br>"50 POINTS. ENGLAND!" Lee Jordan proclaimed. Yes, Lee had got himself a job as a commentator for England. We all got to our feet and proclaimed.  
>"YOU SUCK, IRELAND! ENGLAND FOR THE WIN!" Harry bellowed at them. "WEASLEY! WEASLEY!" Harry chanted. Ginny looked really embarassed. The keeper for Ireland peered his eyes at us and we tried not to make any contact.<br>"Good one, mate(!)" Fred laughed. I, myself, didn't show any support for either team. I was neutral.  
>"COME ON! FOUL!" I screamed at the Ref when the Seeker for England was tackled by Two Beaters from Ireland. "THAT'S A BLOODY FOUL!" I hollered. OK, scratch that. I wanted England to win. I was biased because Ron was on the team. And also, Ireland couldn't play for beans.<p>

_Back at Hogwarts._  
><em>Dinnertime.<em>  
><em>Hermione's finally at the head table.<em>  
>Ron POV<br>I stood at the great hall doors in my jeans, revelling in the glory of making it to the World Cup. I pushed one of the doors open and smiled at all the students who turned their heads. I cleared my throat and smiled at the new headmaster.  
>"Urr... Can I borrow Professor Granger for a little moment?" I asked. The headmaster turned and Hermione almost choked on her drink when she noticed me. She pushed herself from the table and walked past the Slytherin table and came out into the hall with me. I closed the door behind us and she looked at me in her Teaching robe.<br>"Very you." I laughed. She scowled at me. "Don't. Now, come on. There's something I want to show you. Come quick." I said, taking her and and walking with her to the Forbidden Forest. It was just getting to sunset. Perfect. I took her to the centre of the forest and she seemed bedazzled at the array of her favourite flowers covered our whole veiw of the forest. As far as our eyes could see.  
>"Ron!" She gasped, slightly taken aback. "How-?" Hermione asked. She bent down and picked up one of the peachy flowers in her hands. Two of the petals fluttered and floated out of her hands into the sky.<br>"I just thought with the events I would do something nice for you. You mention it in your sleep." I laughed.  
>"You're right! I do! I do dream about this." She laughed. She ran to the centre of the open space that was filled with flowers. "It smells so good!" Hermione smiled.<p>

She sat herself down in the middle and I sat opposite her.  
>"I hope you like it." I smiled.<br>"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I absolutley love this. This is by far the most romantic thing you've ever done for me. Apart from proposing but this is right up there with that." She smiled, taking my hands into hers. "I love you." Hermione said to me. She moved next to me and rested on my shoulder. She gently nudged me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Well...?" Hermione laughed. I stood up and she looked at me from the ground. I started to walk back to the green grass and she ran after me. "Ron?" She said, grabbing onto my arm. "You don't feel the same." She scowled. I let out a laugh. "I'm glad you find this funny." She sarcastically smiled. I took her chin between my thumb and forefinger.  
>"Turn around you muppet." I smiled. She peered her eyes and turned to her side to see the peachy flowers fluttering in the word arrangement 'I love you, Hermione'. Hermione's cheeks went pink and I pulled her into a tight hug. One of the flowers fluttered towards her and coughed up a ring for her. One she'd always talked about in Hogwarts. Silver with a tiny purple dragonfly in the centre. The peach flower settled in at the side of her hair.<br>"Ron? What-?" She started to ask. Hermione was overwhelmed with the flowers and the ring.  
>"Just to move past all the bad stuff. I am proposing to you again. It's the way I originally wanted to do it. " I explained. Her eyes watered up. "We wern't engaged for very long then you went away for a year, I never saw you and-" I began before her arms were wired around my neck and her lips with pressed to mine.<br>"I will always remember this." Hermione smiled. She rested her forehead to mine and her breathing was shaky.  
>"I really got to you, didn't I?" I smiled back. Hermione nodded. "I'm doing my job right." I smugly smirked. Hermione just laughed and kissed me again.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Almost finished this FF completley. I'm trying to build up my reviews on this. Show your support for me 3 xx


	35. Rosie

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Rose "Rosie" Weasley**

**_4 years later_**

Nobody's POV for a little bit.  
>Rose sat in the kitchen of the Weasley Household, spinning on a stool at the breakfast bar. Her father was leaning on the counter across from her, waiting to move his chess piece. He grunted as Rose was slowly winning against him. The house was Large. Grand. Filled with White. Creams. Browns. Golds. Oaks.<br>Her long red curls tumbled over her shoulders onto the front of her denim dress. It was the start of Summer and two year old Rose was excited for her mummy coming home. Her dad had Spring off. They played chess, they read.  
>" Uhh... Checkmate, Dad." She smiled at him across the counter. Her peice stood up from it's throne and whacked Rons peice over the head, shattering it. Hermione quietly came in the door with all her bags and extra bags for Rose. She closed it behind her and tiptoed to the archway between the kitchen and hallway. Hermione leaned, watching Rose reset the board.<br>"Hi." Hermione smiled. Roses head snapped up and Ron turned from the window, his hands firmly in his jeans pocket.  
>"Mum!" Rose squealed. Rose jumped down from the stool and Hermione met her halfway on her knees.<br>"Hello, Darling! Mumma's missed you so so much!" Hermione breathed when she smoothed down her daughters curls. "Missed you so much!" She smiled to herself. Rose kissed Hermiones cheek. "The purple bag is yours." Hermione told her daughter, gesturing to the hall. When Rose ran off, Hermione walked over to Ron and he welcomed her back with no words. Just hugs. Hugs. Kisses. Cuddles.  
>"Muuuuum!" Rose yelled from the hallway. Hermione turned.<br>"What's the matter?" She asked when she got to the hall.  
>"Are these mine?" Rose asked, holding up a black Hogwarts robe.<br>"What have you done, 'Mi?" Ron asked. Hermione just looked at him.  
>"I have bought in advance. I got all of Roses books. Requirements. Clothing. I got bored on the way back from School." Hermione tried to explain.<p>

It quickly grew to Roses bedtime and Hermione decided to tell her stories.  
>"I love that one, Mum! Can you read it to me again tomorrow night?" Rose asked when she curled up under her pink sheets. Hermione nodded.<br>"Of course I will, my darling. You sleep tight. Don't let the Nargles bite." Hermione gently smiled, kissing the top of Roses red head before switching on Roses bedside lamp. It was a black light that projected the outside nighttime sky to the ceiling. It was Roses favourite thing in her room. She always had a keen sense of stargazing about her from a few months old. The way the stars moved. The way the sunlight was used behind the moon.  
>"I love you, Mum." Rose said before turning on her side and going to 'sleep'.<br>"Love you too, honey." Hermione said The door of Roses bedroom was closed and Rose sat upright. She pulled a book out from under her bed and flipped it open. A touch and feel book. The first page had the moon with faux Merperson scales. Roses fingers roamed over it, beliving that's what the moon felt like. The stars on the other page, jumped off the page and sparkled above her head. She reached to grab them before they tumbled back into the paper. Rose heard Rons footsteps come heavily down the hallway and threw the book under her bed. The door creaked open and Rose quickly rested on her side, closing her eyes. She dreamed all night about how stars danced around Hippogriffs and Dragons. How a small blond boy had slain the dragons for her when they turned evil. The odd thing, she knows this boy. She knows exactly who he is. Scorpius Malfoy.

The next Morning.  
>Hermione sat slumped over the kitchen sink. Ron was away at training.<br>"Morning Mum!" Rose chirped when she skipped down the grand stairs and sat up at the breakfast bar. "Are you OK?" She asked. Hermione turned her head with a smile.  
>"I'm fine. Sleep well?" Hermione questioned as she poured Roses cereal.<br>"Yes. I dreamed about the stars and Hippogriffs again." Rose explained.  
>"Ooh! I know that dream. Scorpius Malfoy." Hermione laughed when she poured the milk, "I wont tell your dad. It'll be our secret." She grinned, "Come up. We're going to Aunt Ginny's."She said, kissing Roses head before hurling back over the kitchen sink. Rose looked disgusted as she dug into her CocoPops. Dobby-who now lived with Ron and Hermione-, sat himself next to Rose and started to brush her hair.<br>"Dobby? You're my favourite pet. I love you." Rose said through a mouthful of milk and cereal. The tops of Dobbys ears went pink.  
>"Dobby loves Rose too. Is Dobby and Rose best friends?" He asked her, almost crying at those three little words.<br>"Always. You'll visit me when I'm at big school won't you?" Rose asked unsure. Dobby nodded and looked at Hermione's pale white face.  
>"Dobby could take Rose to Ginervas. Madam Weasley can rest." Dobby offered her. Hermione smiled, kissed his head before shaking hers. Hermione was quick to medicate herself and dress herself. Jeans, cardigan. Nothing special. It was only Ginny's after all.<br>Rose ran upstairs after her breakfast and got herself dressed. She knew what usually happens when Aunt Ginny invites them around. She got to see her favourite cousins. Albus and James.  
>"So, honey, what really happened in your dream?" Hermione queried when she was putting her daughters hair into a ponytail. Rose didn't say much. Not anything at all. "Rose? Is everything alright?" Her mother asked, turning Rose around so they were facing eachother.<br>"I was a princess! I had pink shoes and a tiara then it went all horrible." Rose explained to her mum. "A dragon was growling at me and breathing fire and WOOOSH! Scorpius took his head clean off. I was covered in blood." Rose smiled. Hermione seemed taken aback at her daughters bluntness. Although it disturbed her, Hermione shrugged it off her shoulders, pleated her own hair and they aparated to Harry and Ginnys home.


	36. Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry**

At Harry and Ginnys, Hermione and Rose were greeted with the warmest welcome. A hug for Hermione and big hugs and kisses for Rose.  
>"Oh, Hermione... You don't look too well. should you really be here?" Harry asked when Hermione came through to the kitchen to help prep lunch. She nodded.<br>"Just the flu. I'll be fine. I will." Hermione tried to explain. Ginny jumped in.  
>"In the middle of Summer? Something doesn't settle here." She pointed out, beginning to peel potatoes next to Hermione at the sink.<br>"You don't ... ...-" Hermione began before Rose came running in.  
>"Mum! Mum! Scorpius is here!" She whispered loudly to her mum. "Do I look alright?" She started to panic. Shelooked down at her shoes then up at her uncle.<br>"Rose, you look a picture." Harry complimented. Harry walked through and greeted Draco, Astoria and Scorpius with Rose at his side. For a four year old, she knew what she wanted.  
>"I really don't know, Hermione." Ginny started to tell. "I mean, I know I am!" Ginny grinned. Hermione's jaw dropped almost hitting the hard floor.<br>"Congratulations!" Hermione squealed. She went to Ginny and hugged her tightly. "when did you find out?" She asked.  
>"A couple of days ago. I was too shocked to say anything when we met up for breakfast".<br>Back in the living room, Draco and Harry were talking while Astoria was talking to James Sirius. Rose and Scorpius were just looking at eachother awkwardly. he was dressed smartly as always. Black trousers and a button up silver shirt. Very Dapper in Roses eyes. She was only in a denim dress with pigtails. Long, fiery pigtails. Rose made the first move by opening her arms for a hug. She was blushing as she done it. Scorpius opened his arms and went over to her, hugging her tightly. Rose couldn't close her arms around his back. She was too engaged in the fact he was anywhere near her.  
>"Aren't you going to hug me back?" Scorpius laughed, pulling away from her. She couldn't say anything to him. He held his hand out to her. Rose squinted and shook his hand in a formal manner. Scorpius shook his head. "Hold my hand." He explained.<p>

The front door slowly opened and Ron walked in with his kit. Shorts, shirt, shinpads. There was a clatter as he dropped his kit bag and his broom. Ron closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were.  
>"Why is there a Malfoy holding my daughters hand as they play chess?" He asked in a calm tone and with a smile plastered on. Hermione just patted his arm and looked out the kitchen to see them. Crosslegged across from eachother, the board between them and their hands linked.<br>"Look at them, Ginny." Hermione whispered, gesturing for Ginny to join her. They 'aww'ed at them. Ron put his hands on his hips, infuriated.  
>"Out of the whole wizarding community- A Malfoy?" He questioned quietly.<br>"Leave them be, Ron. Look how happy they are." Ginny tried to bring her brother round. he shook his head.  
>"Ron, they're happy together." Hermione tried to explain to her Husband. he just scoffed and she cuddled him.<br>"Are you OK?" Harry asked, coming into the room. Ron shrugged absently and Hermione sighed with a just leaned against his chest, reflecting on how she got here. With Ron. With children. The best family.  
>"Do you want me to get it for you?" Ginny asked. Ron and Harry looked at her. Ron could feel Hermione nod against his chest.<br>"That'd be really great, Gin. Thanks." Hermione smiled. Ron thought about hugging Hermione back until Albus came in.  
>"What's going on?" He asked, pulling at his dads jeans. Harry just looked down and shook his head, walking back into the livingroom with his firstborn.<p>

Ron disappeared upstairs to use the shower and now Astoria had joined in.  
>"No, Oh! I don't know. You do it for me!" Hermione said to Astoria. Greengrass just smirked and shook her head. Hermione whined and hopped from foot to foot quickly. Really unlike herself. Really scared and really worried. When Hermione was testing, Astoria and Ginny were in the kitchen, waiting for her to come through. "Right, fine. It's done." Hermione whispered coming to the kitchen. The children were at the table, crafting with paint, feathers and glue.<br>"Well...?"Astoria questioned. Hermione shook her head, pacing with the test in her hands. Once of Ginny's own smart creation. A cup. A cup with a potion. She took a seat next to Rose and Albus who were happily getting in contact with their creative side. James threw glitter onto his and Scorpius skillfully drew out the Hogwarts castle.  
>"Will you be going there soon?" Hermione asked him. He looked up grinning and nodding. "Oh, it's been three minutes!" She squealed. Ginny put down the lunch she was preparing and rubbed her hands together.<br>"Remember. Green means you are."Astoria reminded. Hermione couldn't look. She handed ginny the potion and she nearly dropped it. Ginny poured the potion down the sink and washed her hands before hugging Hermione tightly.  
>"I'm going to be an auntie!" She whispered. Hermione went chalk white and grinned. The started to squeal and hug eachother. Astoria joined and Harry came through with Ron.<br>"Where's Draco gone ?" Harry asked.  
>"He just had nip out for a little bit."Astoria smiled. Hermione let go of Astoria and Ginny and tackled Ron to the ground. She attacked him with snogs and kisses and hugs.<br>"Hermione?" Ron laughed.  
>"We're having a little baby." She whispered.<p> 


	37. Horcruxes

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

**Horcruxes**

6 months later

It was now December. Hermione was six months gone. Ron and Rose were estatic. A new little baby. A brother or sister for Rose to grow up with. Hermione was at her breakfast bar with a icing pipe in one hand and a small truffle in the other.  
>"Dobby must ask why is working so hard in her condition." Dobby said when he ran into the kitchen. Hermione hands were calm as she piped green leaves onto the top of the truffle. She set the confection down and looked at Dobby.<br>"I will go stir crazy if I do nothing. Besides, it's nearly Christmas. Rose has covered the fridge with drawings. I want to do something." Hermione stated, gesturing to the fride, covered in yellow and pink paper. The images moved. The one with the snowman had snow falling from the yellow sky. The others with her badly drawn new family were still. She didn't want anything to change. Wanted nothing to happen to them.  
>"Well, may Dobby decorate the house ?" Dobby asked. Hermione nodded. A smile lit up Dobby's face. He raced to the Livingroom and Hermione never saw him afterwards. Hermione was careful when tidying up. Careful when going upstairs to check on Rose.<br>"Rosie? What are you doing? Where are you?" Hermione questioned, looking down the long corridors. To her left. To her right. She wasn't in her room. Or Dobbys.  
>"Mum!" Rose shouted from Hermiones room. Hermione followed her voice and found Rose wrapped up in her duvet with Rons scrapbook in her hands. "Is this really you?" She asked, sitting upright and thrusting the book in her Mothers direction. Hermione took the book and wriggled in next to Rose, talking over all the pictures. When they were taken. Who had taken them. How she was feeling in the photo. The book was open at the first page. Her, Harry and Ron. When Harry had flat hair, Ron had a parting and when she had big frizzy flicked through them and laughed.<br>"Dad's clothes!" Rose pointed out. Ron at the Yule Ball. It made Hermione cringe. "You're so pretty!" Rose squealed. Her mother let out a sigh and a smile.  
>"I still have that dress in the attic. It might need some stitching but it'll look great for your Yule Ball." Hermione smiled. They kept on flicking.<br>"This one, honey, is my favourite." Hermione smiled. It was her and Ron. Camping. "Your uncle Harry took this." She grinned.

"Where was it? What are you doing?" Rose asked. She looked up at her mum who was tearing up.  
>"Well..." Hermione sniffed, "It was in our tent."<br>"Are you dancing?" Rose questioned. Hermione nodded at her. It was almost a replica of Lily and James' dancing photo that registered it's place at Harry's beside.  
>"You can remember I told you about your dad walking out and leaving us for a little while?" Hermione queried. Rose nodded at her. "Well, this was a few days before that. We didn't know it was getting taken." She whimpered happily. Her tears were falling onto the top of her daughters head. "The one time we hadn't a care. The only time that the Horcrux didn't affect us." She muttered. Rose put her hand to her mothers face.<br>"What's a Horcrux?" Rose questioned. Hermione looked down at her with a faint and fake smile.  
>"I'll tell you when you're older."Hermione promised. Rose sighed heavily. "Look, we're going to Grandma's in about half an hour to give presents. Do you want to wrap them?"She asked. Rose wildly nodded and jumped from the bed.<br>"I'll need tape and scissors and paper and the presents." Rose said informatively. Hermione nodded and Rose ran all the way down to the kitchen. Hermione sat still on the bed, tracing her fingers over the picture that was taken not so long ago. She felt herself weep. Happy tears though.  
>"I'm back!" Ron shouted from the front door, dropping his kit bag and broom.<br>"Dad!" Rose squealed. Hermione could hear her daughter run to her father. She knew Ron would swipe Rose up in a oner. "We're going to Gran and Grandad's!" Rose laughed.  
>Ron gasped, "Are we really ? Who told you that? Was it Cruikshanks?" Ron laughed teasingly at his daughter. Rose shook her head. "Was it Dobby?" He chuckled. Dobby looked over at Ron from the Livingroom with tinsel in his hands. Rose shook her head. "Was it mum? It was, wasn't it?" He smiled. Rose nodded and he started to carry her upstairs to where Hermione was now standing at the balcony which looked over the foyer.<p>

"Good day? Did we win?" She asked. He had a sad, sinister look on his face.  
>"Of course we did!" Ron grinned. He put Rose onto the ground and brought Hermione into an embrace. "How was your day?" He asked. Hermione just shrugged and sighed.<br>"It wasn't too bad. And, look, I'm sorry I didn't come see the game. It was jus-" Hermione began before Ron smiled again and shook his head.  
>"Love, it's alright. I understand." He said calmly, "And besides, Harry, Albus and James were there." Ron said. Hermione smirked as she hugged him tighter. "Are we really going to your parents'?" Ron groaned. She just laughed.<br>"Of course we are. it's Christmas. Now, get showered, dressed and everything else that you need to do." Hermione said to him, pulling away and taking Roses hand. "We have presents to wrap, don't we, Chicken?" She said. Her and Rose started to walk down towards Roses room before Ron brought Hermione back to the balcony. Rose was already cutting at the paper when Hermione spoke. "Ron? Are you alright?" She asked in a sincere tone. Her husband nodded and smiled.  
>"I'm great. Couldn't be any better." Ron said to her. He took her hands into his and she was confused. Something caught her eye behind Ron. When she looked behind Ron, there were paparazzi floating on their brooms through the large window above the door.<br>"They're watching." Hermione pointed out with a laugh. Ron shrugged and didn't even bother to turn.  
>"They followed me home." He said to her. They just looked at eachother with adoration in their eyes.<br>"What?" Hermione asked hazily. She seemed adaze in Rons bright blue eyes. Ron shook his head gently.  
>"Just really happy." He said to her. He took one hand from hers and brushed stray hairs from her neck. Ron held his hand there, feeling her blood rush under her skin. He moved toward her face so hers was inches from his. It was a really intimate, tense moment. She made the move and 'stumbled' so her lips pressed to his. They hadn't done that in such a while. With Rose and Dobby about anyway. With their hands still linked and their lips still locket, the flashed from the cameras outside started to go crazy.<p>

He pulled from her and Hermione couldn't help but smile. She thought he was going to come back for more before he spoke.  
>"What sex is the baby?" Ron asked. Hermione scoffed.<br>"I'm not telling you, Ronald!" She laughed, beginning to walk away from him.  
>"Wai- You know?" He shouted after her.<br>"Of course I do!" Hermione said, turning and going into Roses room where all the presents were done. Scruffy and untidy. "Woah, darling! Look at what Rose done for her Papa." Hermione told Ron when she picked up the red-wrapped parcel. She turned to Ron. "Did I forget to tell you we're staying at Mum and Dad's tonight?" She smiled, putting the parcel to Rons chest before walking to her room to pack an overnight bag.


	38. Niggles

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Niggles**

2am the next morning

Hermione and Ron lay in the still bed, facing eachother. Ron was in a deep comatose state and Hermione was trying to get comfortable with a pillow underneath her bump. It wasn't for happening. This baby was a stubborn one. Hermione had given up all hope and got out of bed. She stretched almost as high as the ceiling and went into the spare room of her parents' house where Rose was.  
>"Excuse me, Missus! Why aren't you asleep?" Hermione smiled from the door, rubbing her bare bump. Rose just sighed heavily and sat up onto her pillow.<br>" I couldn't sleep. I'm too excited." Rose replied to her mother. Hermione sat at the edge of the bed that Rose was in and her daughter sat across from her.  
>"What are you excited for? Christmas isn't for another few weeks." Hermione said. Rose shook her head and felt her mothers bump. Her little sibling. It moved around as Hermione fixed her bra strap.<br>"Dad's helping me count down." Rose explained. Hermione nodded and lay down onto her side. "I can feel it move." She smiled. Hermione put her hand ontop of Rose's with a big grin.  
>"It's a boy." Hermione told Rose. Her daughters face dropped.<br>Rose couldn't help but be in shock. She said, "Can I name him?".  
>Hermione smiled.<br>"Yes, darling. You can." She said quietly, "What were you thinking?". Hermiones hand grazed the shape of her daughters knuckles.  
>"Hugo. I want to call him Hugo." Rose said seriously. She looked at her mother weakly. "You don't like it." Hermione shook her head firmly and kissed the top of Roses head.<br>"I love it, Rosie." She said before she felt a niggle and a nip of pain. Hermione pushed herself from the bed, hiding her pain from Rose.

"Rosie, can you go wake your dad?" She asked, supporting herself with the edge of the door. Rose pounced lightly from the bed and pranced into the room where Ron was. "Stay!" Hermione violently warned the ickle child inside her. "Three months too early, Hugo!" She sighed. It was at that moment, Hugo had had enough of Hermiones warmth and broke her water by violently moving/swimming. Ron rubbed his eyes and trodded out into the hall with Rose holding his hand.  
>"'Mi? What's happening?" Ron asked in a frantic panic. Hermione just laughed, shaking her head.<br>"It's three months early. That's what's happening" She laughed with a pale face in the dark room. Rose let go of Rons hand and went to wake up her grandparents.  
>"This is amazing!" Ron rasped out in quick time. He got over to Hermione and felt the baby move quickly. "But - You can't apparate, Hermione." Ron informed. She straightened up.<br>"I never thought of that. The floo network- Oh, wait..." She sighed. Although Hermione contractions were getting closer together very very slowly in the spare room of her parents' house, they still debated. Ron spoke whilst she breathed through them. She spoke after the contraction. "We're going to fall out, Ronald!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later<br>They eventually got to by Apparating.  
>Sadly, they ended up a few hundred metres away and it attracted a crowd.<br>Paps.  
>It was really risky.<p>

* * *

><p>Ron walked around the pink room Hermione had in his scruffy Jeans and shirt. The paparazzi had noticed them as mentioned before. He paced and paced.<br>"Merlin! Is everything alright? " Fred and George asked as they burst through the door. Hermione looked up from her book she was reading and Ron turned. "Is he here yet?" Fred darted at them. Hermione shook her head.  
>"I'm going to surgery." She smiled.<br>"How can you smile about that? They're slicing and dicing you up. Making you into Smart-Alec soup!" George whimpered.  
>"Because... I wont feel anything. They promised me that." Hermione explained. "And it's the safest way because he's really early."<br>"How early exactly?" Fred queried. He sat in the seat next to Hermione.  
>"Three months."Ron sighed. His face was pale. Not like his usual self.<br>"So my nephew is going to be short? We already get enough of that gene from Harry!" George exclaimed. Hermione smiled again.  
>"Hush! They'll be arriving anymoment. And I'll be going to theatre in... Ten minutes." She said after glancing at the clock. "They said they'll put Hugo into Intensive for a few days then we'll be able to take him home." Hermione shyly said, lifting her book slowly to continue her reading. Ron turned sharply to her. A perfect 180.<br>"A boy?"He asked. Fred and George looked at eachother, holding back smirks.  
>"Everybody knew about it, Ronnykins." Fleur said, coming through the door with Bill. "Come on, we need to wait out here."Fleur grinned. All the guys except Ron went out.<br>"I'll be right here when you get back." Ron said, sitting at her side. "Then we'll go see him together when you're ready." He said. He kissed the top of her weat moistened head. The contractions really took a toll on Hermione's frail body. Fleur walked over to the side of her, took her book and sat it on the side.  
>"We'll be here too." Fleur told her. She kissed both of Hermiones cheeks before the midwife came in.<p>

"We wont keep her long, ."She kindly smiled before taking Hermione out of the room. All that was left was the chair he was sitting in, another chair on the other side and a bedside table. Fleur took Rons hand and brought him out into the corridor.  
>"It'll all be fine." She said whilst she tightly hugged and cradled him.<br>"We promise you that." Bill joined. Ron nodded with a kind smile.  
>"It will." He told himself repeatedly.<br>Four coffees and one large banter later, Hermione was back in her room. Ron and Bill were the first to get up.  
>"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. There were some complications. To Hermione. Not to the boy. " The smartly suited man said, taking the gloves off of his hands.<br>"Bloody hell. Here we go." Arthur said from one of the seats. At least now we know where Ronald gets it from.  
>"There was alot of blood loss. We did manage to stitch her up in time before she ran out. the platelets were too slow for her body." He said to Ron. Ron stood stiff as he spoke. Bill was listening instensely. "But in a few days, she will be mobile-" He started up again.<br>"Her name's Hermione." Fred interjected as he stood slightly, "He doesn't like the word 'She' when it's about her." He winked, clicking his tongue before sitting back down. The doctor nodded.  
>"I think it's best if you let her rest for now. You can go and see your son though."<br>Ron sighed heavily as the doctor walked away. Ron was greeted with hugs and kisses, mainly from Katie, Angelina and Molly. Oh yes, everybody showed up. Except Rose. She was at Grandma Grangers. Rons hopeless mind wandered freely when he slowly walked down to IC.

It was there at the reception. The little incubator. The midwife who stole Hermione away from Ron was next to it.  
>"Are you, Ronald? Hermione's husband ?" She smiled. Ron nodded. "Would you like to see him?" The midwife asked. Rons knees almost buckled when he saw his tiny body linked to machinery.<br>"Hugo!" Ron almost silently said.  
>"Is that his name, it's just that I'm filling out his birth certificate." She said with her pink and blue quill furiously writing away. Time. Weight. Ron nodded and nearly started to cry.<br>"I'm really sorry, . No magic can cure this soul." The doctor said as he brushed past Ron. Ron just glared.  
>"I can't pick him up can I ?" Ron said downheartedly. The midwife nodded.<br>"You just need to be really careful with the wires." Those words killed Ron inside. He didn't pick Hugo up but infact brushed his face with his honours hand.  
>"My handsome boy!" Ron wept. "When you're..." Ron stated before beginning to sniffle. "Big and strong, me, mummy and Rosie will take you to a beach -any beach and build you a special sandcastle."He wept, fully breaking down before his son.<br>"That's nice. We done that with Teddy." Remus said, coming from the middle of nowhere. " A Specially big one just for him."  
>Ron turned and tightly clung to him.<br>"I'm not ready!" Ron wailed quietly. Remus chuckled.  
>"You have Rose. You survied her." He said. "You're already doing amazing." Remus tightly hugged him back. "You can handle this little guy."<p> 


	39. Building the Sandcastle ftMalfoy Family

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

**Building the Sandcastle**

Christmas morning.  
>(AN I know babies that are premature like that can't be let home within two weeks but it's HArry Potter, so come on. Let it fill you with Festive Cheer. Sing loud for all to hear)  
>9 am<br>"Mum! Mum! Dad! Dad! Get up! Get up!" Rose shouted whilst she stumbled onto Hermione and Ron's bed. Hugo stirred and snored at the side of Hermione. "It's Christmas! Grandad! Grandad! Come and wake them up!" Rose said, launching down between her parents.  
>"Ron! Get up!" Fred shouted. "Hermione, darling, you just sleep." He chorused, running downstairs to greet Dobby. Everybody poured out their rooms and Hermione got up before Ron. She cradled Hugo who had bright red, thin strands of hair ontop of his head. The spit of Ron.<br>"Merry Christmas, Hugo!" Hermione quietly cooed. "Merry Christmas, Daddy! Say 'Merry Christmas, Daddy'" She laughed. Hugo was still getting medication. Hermione would swallow the pill, feed Hugo and he would get the treatment. It broke Ron's heart to see Hermione do that for their baby.  
>"It's the most wonderful time of the yea-ar!" Hermiones mum sang merrily down the corridor.<br>"Here's hoping Santa was good!" Rose laughed, pushing at Rons bare arm.  
>Everybody gathered around the tree in the livingroom. They opened their presents with such glee and happiness. Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen. He held Hugo with a small smile.<br>"Am I a bad parent?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her. "Look at him! He's still meant to be in there! Is there something wrong with me?" She seemed to beg. "I mean, he was extremely early! Rose was really late! Is it me?" Hermione nearly wept.  
>"Don't. There's absolutley nothing wrong with you. Rose just found it comfy and Hugo wanted to explore. Please- I hate seeing you sad." Ron said to her. He swayed and rocked Hugo in his arms and tred getting him back to sleep.<br>"But look! Look at this!" She said, lifting her shirt to show her scar. "Look at it! It's hideous!" Hermione wept.

"Tonks? Could you come and try to get him to sleep. He just wont settle for us." Ron said. Tonks came through in her red pyjammas and cooed as she took Hugo.  
>"Just upstairs, yeah?" Tonks asked. Ron nodded. When Dora disappeared, Ron cuddled Hermione who was now crying.<br>"You're absolutely gorgeous, Love. And don't ever forget that!" Ron told her, "You have given us two amazing children and they are perfectly happy and healthy. For that, I thank you! You are amazing!" He told her. "Scars don't matter to me." He ended. She had stopped crying.  
>"Really?"Hermione asked. Ron nodded.<br>"Merry Christmas, beautiful." He said, kissing the side of her head.

3 Years Later  
>At the beach for the end of Summer.<br>Rose is really happy that she can now play with her brother. Ron sat on the sand next to the both whilst Hermione read a book. A few months after Hugo was born, Ginny and Harry gave birth to a beautiful baby girl called Lily Luna.  
>Rose is now eight years old and Hugo is two and a half. James Sirius was nine, Albus Severus was eight years old and Lily Luna was two also.<br>"Don't eat the sand." Hermione said to Lily Luna who was next to her in a little sundress. Hermione fixed the straps on her vintage 1950's swimming costume. She looked very Marylin Monroe-esque. Rose buried her mums feet deep in the sand.  
>"Now, fill up the bucket." Ron istructed, holding out the yellow bucket to Hugo. Hugo put his hands in iut and looked at Ron for reassurance. "With sand. This stuff." Ron smiled. He put his hands deep into the sand and sprinkled some in ontop of Hugos hand. Hugo dragged the bucket down and hit it off the sand. They both eventually filled it up.<br>"Can Uncle Harry give it the special tap?" Ginny smiled as she waded with James and Albus. Harry got up from his beachtowel and knelt next to Hugo.  
>"If I need to tap, Aunt Ginny has to." Harry forewarned, tapping the top of the upside down bucket. Ginny came out the water and sat next to Ron. She tapped it twice.<br>"Now for Mummy's special tap. Mummy taps make everything better. Don't they, Ron?" Harry sniggered. Ron just sneered.  
>"If the children wern't here..." He said. Hermione took a space next to Ginny and Harry and tapped the sandcastle. "Do you want to do it, Hugo?"Ron asked. Hugo got up shakily to his feet and took the bucket from the sand.<p>

"Woah, Hugo! Did you do that all by yourself?" Albus smiled.  
>"Well done, you." Harry nudged. Hugo was wildly grinning at everybody around him.<br>"Hugo done it!" He jumped up and down in the sand. "By himself." Hugo smiled. He ran through the sandcastle to his big cousins in the water. Lily Luna sat in the wet sad, waving her hands around in it. It got stuck under her nails.  
>"Careful, Hugo!" Hermione said. Hermione stood and wiped her legs. "Bloody sand!" She cursed. Harry got up too and went to the water next to Hugo and Lily.<br>"Are we going for a swim?"Harry asked. He waded in first. Hermione held her hand out to Ron.  
>"Is that Malfoy?" Ginny said. Ginny got to her feet and walked closer. "Astoria!" She squealed like she was a teenager. Ron rolled his eyes.<br>"Be nice." Hermione warned when Ron got up and stood next to her. Scorpius broke away from his parents hold and ran to Rose.  
>"Alright?" Ron smiled at Draco. "Scorpius is growing up fast. Looks just like you!" He chuckled. Draco surprisingly nodded.<br>"He thinks he gets his looks from his mother."He grinned. Ron and Draco broke from everybody and spoke about Rose and Scorpius. It made Rons teeth curl. His little girl and a Malfoy. 


	40. Finale!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3<p>

**Finale**

3 years later  
>(AN I know I skip alot of years. Sorry.)  
>9pm<p>

"Rose, please. Shhh." Ron sighed, face down on the couch.  
>"But, Dad, it's tomorrow! I'm going to be a witch tomorrow!" Rose argued with the biggest smile on her face. "I'm going to Hogwarts, dad!" She chirped.<br>"Come on, Rose!" Hermione shouted from upstairs, "Bed! You're up early tomorrow." She sighed from the stairs. Rose jumped nervously.  
>"Five more minutes! I want to talk to dad!" Rose said. Hermione groaned.<br>"No longer. You need your 11 hours." Hermione said before trapcing back upstairs. Ron lifted his head and looked at his little girl.  
>"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked, holding his arm out to her for a one-armed hug. Rose sunk into the side of the couch.<br>"What if nobody likes me?" She sighed heavily, nearly crying. Ron thought and brushed the top of her head.  
>"The worst scenario is that you get put into Slytherin. I'll disown you if you get put into Slytherin." He joked. Rose sharply turned her head. "Joking. I'm joking, darlin'. Everybody will love you." Ron told her.<br>"OK. Look, Dad, I'll bet you 10 galleons that I will get put into Gryffindor then. How does that sound?" Rose smiled when she stood up. Ron nodded and she took his hand and shook it.  
>"Now, get to bed. Got a long day tomorrow." He said. "Come here, Rosie." Ron brought her into a hug from the couch and kissed the side of her head. "It'll all be good and well." He promised. With the last words still ringing in her ears, Rose pranced upstairs to her room.<br>Minutes passed before Hermione came down with heavy eyes.  
>"Finally." Hermione sighed, lifting Ron's legs to sit on the couch.<p>

Ron nodded. "They've grown up so much, Ron." She said to him.  
>"Hermione, don't cry. You sound like you're going to cry." Ron said when he sat up and put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione nodded and covered her face from the nose down.<br>"It's my little girl, Ron!" She wept, "It's little Rosie!" Hermione sighed.  
>"Hermione, we still have Hugo and we'll get to see Rose every other month from term times." Ron ensured. She nodded and wiped her eyes vigourously.<br>"You're right. I mean, she will right to us, won't she?" Hermione questioned. Ron nodded with a big smile.  
>"Of course she will, you daft cow. Getting yourself all worked up about it ." Ron chuckled quietly. Hermione rested back into his arm and sighed again.<br>"Bloody calling me a daft cow. " She giggled.

Kings Cross Station  
>10:45 am<br>Platform 9 3/4

"Bag," Hermione said to Rose, giving her a purple beaded bag, "Jumper," She rhymed off. Rose zipped up her blue jumper and Hermione pulled her into a hug. "It'll be so much fun, Rosie." Hermione promised, kissing the top of her daughters head.  
>"Dad said he'd disown me if I was put into Slytherin." Rose spoke up. Hermione turned with a scowl at Ron who was laughing with Hugo under his arm.<br>"It was a joke, 'Mi. We have 10 galleons riding on Gryffindor." Ron grinned. Hugo smiled. Hermione's face dropped.  
>"You're betting with our eleven year old daughter?"Hermione gasped. Ron and Rose nodded.<br>"Mum, it was my idea anyway. Dad just agreed." She said, tugging at her mums scarf. "10 galleons."  
>"We've been betting since she was five- Oh, look! Here they come." Ron said when he noticed Harry, Ginny and the crew. Lily Luna ran to him and tightly hugged Hugo, her favourite cousin.<br>"Bloody gambling!" Hermione cursed before tightly hugging Ginny. "Hi! Is Albus all sorted?" She asked, hugging James then Lily Luna. Ginny nodded with Harry and Albus coming up behind her.  
>"Hermione! Is Rose all ready?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Ron! You happy with Rose and Scorpius?" Harry grinned, tightly hugging him.<br>"What?" Ron questioned before the conductor shouted.  
>"All aboard!" He shouted and the train let off steam. Hermione hugged Rose once again and stepped back to watch her board the train with her cousins. Ron put his hand on his sons shoulders and the other around Hermione's back. Draco and Astoria came over and gently smiled at Ron who was reluctant to smile back at them. It was final. When the train had left with the Potter,Malfoy and Weasley children, Ron and Draco stayed behind the crowd.<br>"Come on, Ron. Come for lunch with us." Harry said shouting behind at them. Ron and Draco nodded before shaking hands with faint smiles and walking to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>I cried writing this chapter for you guys. Ed Sheeran in the background wasn't helping. I will miss writing Romione for you. Really hoped you guys have enjoyed reading my 40 chapters as much as I have enjoyed writing them. Feels like I have been writing Teenage Dream for ages.<br>I now leave you with my favourite quotes from the couple;  
>'It's good manners, innit?'- Ronald Bilius Weasley<br>'Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon'- Hermione Jean Granger.  
>This isn't really goodbye.<br>**Review/Private message for OneShots.**


	41. EXTRA!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Ron&amp;Hermione Pairing 3 <p>

(She is Love by Kevin Lien.)

**The One-Shot which is actually two Head canons.  
><strong>(AN/ I just couldn't stay away. I had to write this)

Headcanon 1:  
><span>Alone on Valentines Day.  
>During the Horcrux hunt.<br>In the tent, three days before Ron stormed out. (AN/ sounding familiar?)  
>14th February.<p>

Harry sat outside in the blistering cold with the yellow locket firmly around his neck. He was alone on Valentines Day. Ginny was at Hogwarts. Oh, how he just wanted to give her a big kiss and a cuddle. Hermione had just served him up hot tea and toast. The plate of toast sat in the snow and frost, the tea firmly in his hands.  
>"Just a few more hours then it's my turn. OK?" Hermione said, kissing the top of his head before going back into the warmth. Ron sat with his empty plate infront of him. "Are you alright?" She asked whilst she took a seat across from him. He nodded with a calm face.<br>"Fine. Just... Bored really." Ron smiled, slouching onto the table. Hermione nodded. They were in the same boat. The radio crackled and 'Kiss me' came on quietly with guitar plucks and humming. (AN/ Let's just pretend it was out back then and that Ed Sheeran was a wizard.) Ron held out his hand to her and they decided to dance slowly in the centre of the tent. Her left hand rested at his side and her right hand was in his as they slowly turned around and around, hopping gently from foot to foot. Their minds worked miles from eachother but ended up in the same place. They ended up both thinking about the exact same things. In Third year when it was Harry and the hippogriff. The day their hands finally touched.  
>In fifth year when Hermione had Stupefied Ron halfway across the Room of Requirements. And the one that made them both smile; The Firewhiskey in Hogwarts.<br>"Happy Valentines Day, Hermione." Ron sighed, ending up spinning her around slowly. (AN/ This is the moment that Harry took the picture of them. That's the picture that Hermione and Rose found.)  
>"Happy Valentines Day, Ron." She replied in turn.<br>"RON! Come see this!" Harry had shouted from outside. With a final turn, Hermione let go of him and he walked out to Harry.  
>"Kiss me like you want to be loved. Like you want to be... loved." Hermione sang along with the song, wiping her eyes and sitting on the edge of Ron's bed. That was then the moment, Hermione knew she was in love with Ron Weasley.<p>

Headcanon 2:  
>Recognize<br>One week after Ron left.  
>He's in the pub playing chess with an old man.<p>

Ron had never ever lost a game. Not once.  
>"Knight to D5." The old man said across from him. The chess piece moved and Ron's defeated it again. The score was; well... Ron was hanging on tooth and nail. Ron's mind had been preoccupied. He had ben missing Hermione. Ron had even considered going to the tent when she's on watch and just sit with her. It never happened. He never brought himself to do it. "Oi! Your move, Ginger!" The old man demanded, slamming his hand down onto the side of the hated being called ginger. Ron moved his chess peice without even thinking. The only thing on his mind was if he ever went back to the tent. What would Hermione say? The old man scowled at him before moving his peice.<br>"Checkmate!" He shouted, clapping his hands together. Ron looked up at him and sipped his butterbeer.  
>"You win- Wait... Oh fuck!" He almost shouted. The old man collected some of the money from the side of the table, took his firewhiskey and walked out of the pub. Ron heavily sighed and put his head down onto the table. After moments of his brain cogs turning, he got up with memoirs of Hermione fluttering through his head and went up to his rented room. Ron flopped onto the matress on the floor and laughed full on to himself. Loudly. Passionatley.<br>"Bloody love her!" He laughed like an crazy person. When Ron lost, it was the exact moment when he realized he loved Hermione and couldn't think about anything else. 


End file.
